Final Fantasy VII Novel
by puddles123
Summary: A thorough novelization of the majority of the game's first 'Act', which takes place entirely in Midgar.
1. Chapter 1: Resistance

**Chapter 1 – Resistance**

Sparks flew, and light cascaded in the dark. Wedge turned his head away as the glittering fire filled his vision. He gazed down the tracks as they sped by below. The train surged through the tunnel, orange lights intermixing with patches of darkness. He tried to swallow his sick feeling. Why did he agree to go on this mission? Why was he even here? He looked down and patted his belly, the touch comfortable but his inner self forlorn. He did not belong in the action, where heroes were made and people earned the deep respect of friends and comrades. Yet it was this very thought that made him steel himself. After today, Biggs would look at him with his accepting half-smile, rather than a roll of the eyes. After today, Jessie would treat him not with pity, but with admiration. And after today, Barret would stop treating him and the others like unthinking punching bags that had to respond to his every deeply voiced command. At that thought, Wedge smiled unseen in the flickering dark and light of the tunnel. He looked over his shoulder.

Barret grumbled and cursed, wrenching levers and doing his best to coax every measure of speed from the train. Wedge walked over to his side, hesitantly reaching out to touch the big man's shoulder. Barret twitched, turning to Wedge with a fierce glare. His dark beard sat closely on his black skin, the tip of the short goatee mere inches from Wedge's eyes. Wedge shied away, jumping back against the wall of the cockpit. Barret roared in his face.

"What now?"

Wedge's voice came out in a stammer.

"Are we almost there?"

Barret growled, shaking his head as he turned back to the console.

"No, damn it. And stop asking. We're late enough as is!"

Wedge's face turned red, and he made himself look away. Barret had been like this since they began the mission: surly, focused, and, above all, enraged about one thing or another. It was hard to avoid the impression that, to Barret, conducting this mission against the Shinra Corporation was very personal to him. But Wedge smiled as he looked back out the window to the passing lights outside. Maybe it was the way Barret burst onto the train in the first place, his face alight with fury as he slammed into the Shinra guards onboard as if they were bowling pins. Despite the bruises their dark nightsticks must have inflicted, he roared through it all like some ferocious bear out of a distant wilderness. Yet he had not been alone in the fight to secure the train. Their companions, Biggs and Jessie had helped. Biggs in his red bandana had distracted the train's conductor long enough for the others to execute their assault. His exaggerated lampooning of Shinra had risen those eyebrows and hackles high enough that Biggs had attracted not only the conductor, but a number of the guards nearby. Jessie had slipped around the side, her lithe figure moving from crate to crate as if she were one of the shadows that danced in the flickering light of the train station. Together, his three companions had helped distract and fight their way through to this train, which they had commandeered as their own. But Wedge did not forget the main element that had allowed them to do this, the one who made this all possible. Without him, AVALANCHE would not have been able to get this far.

Wedge looked out the window and down the train cars trailing behind them, his eyes scanning the roof of each. His gaze passed Biggs, who clung tight to the roof, giving Wedge a quick wink. His gaze passed Jessie next to him, who looked off into the distance as if reliving an old memory. He squinted as he tried to pierce the shadows of the roof behind them. There he was, the ex-SOLDIER. The man's spiky blond hair whipped to and fro from the wind, and even from where he was standing Wedge could see a shine within light blue eyes. In the darkness behind the man, Wedge could briefly see a glint, a quick flash of light that drew his attention to the massive sword the man held strapped to his back.

Wedge had overheard Barret speaking to Tifa about the ex-SOLDIER as Tifa had explained why he was a good man, and how he would be able to advance the goals of AVALANCHE in ways Barret had never dreamed. Wedge remembered the name they used for the man. Cloud. Biggs and Jessie, all they knew was that this man had dashed from shadow to shadow on the rooftops, eliminating sentries and covering their tracks without a sound. They had not yet had the chance to even see him face to face, to learn his name. Wedge smiled. But he knew the man's name. Cloud. And through this link that the others did not have, he felt a rapport, a connection that drew him to the man, this mysterious ex-SOLDIER who followed in their wake, enabling their mission and watching their backs like a dark silent guardian.

Barret tapped Wedge's shoulder, which felt more like an aggressive push. Wedge turned around in a hurry, almost hitting the side of the window with his forehead as he turned. Barret pointed ahead, his dark brows furrowed into one with concentration and determination. The station lay ahead of them, and they were mere seconds away from arriving. Wedge nodded hurriedly, and sat down next to the console to conceal himself. As he sat in the dark and watched Barret do the same on the other side, he thought about their companion, Cloud. As the brakes screeched and the train slowed, Wedge did his best to distract himself from panicking. With Cloud at their side, they could do this. He could do this. The train slowed to a stop, and Wedge gulped as he watched Barret's gaze go to the roofs of the cars behind them. As Wedge watched his companions drop down to the platform and charge at guards out of view, as he watched Barret rise and bellow, he forced himself to rise, to come face to face with what he had come there to do with his comrades, his friends.

Time to blow up the Mako reactor.

Concealed in darkness, Cloud gripped the side of the roof firmly as he touched two fingers to the hilt of his sword. The feel of leather against them kept him calm, focused, a blank slate from which to impose any number or variety of actions or movements. The train car rumbled beneath him, He watched coldly from the shadows above as the train pulled into station. Time to see how his companions measured up. Time to see if they had what it took to fight when their lives were at stake.

Upon the dark concrete platform two guards stood lazily at attention. Their red uniforms and darker russet coats rustled slightly as the hot gusts of smoke passed by, the train slowing to a stop before them. Cloud's eyes narrowed as he inspected them with a closer eye. Stitched upon their arms were smoke stained insignia, marking them as security hired by the Shinra Company. His companions were lucky, Cloud thought to himself. If they were Shinra army then this would be far more difficult. And exponentially more dangerous. Yawning, the guards readjusted their coats and walked slowly over to the front of the train.

Without warning, a young man dressed in brown combat fatigues launched out from between two of the cars. His red bandana fluttered like chain lightning in the wind as Biggs quickly sprinted towards the guard closest to the front of the train, dashing through one plume of smoke after another. The guard yelled in surprise, fumbling for the weapon at his side. Further down the platform, his companion pulled free his police baton and made to charge. But he was simply too slow, too unlucky. Cloud's eyes darted to a sudden source of movement, emerging from the roof of the train nearby.

Jessie leapt from the shadows above. She landed powerfully on top of the armed guard, slamming him down into the pavement with unrestrained force. She rolled to one side, her eyes fixed on the guard as she rose into a combat-ready crouch. A tight grunt pierced the air as the Shinra guard rose to one knee and made to backhand her with his gleaming dark nightstick. With a tight grin, she ducked underneath the blow, only strands of her brown hair caught behind. She wheeled around to kick him in the head. The guard did not rise again.

Nearer to the front of the train, the roguish young man danced nimbly aside as the guard tried vainly to swipe at him. The hard baton clanked, rebounding off of the side of the car nearby. The young man played with his foe, constantly moving about as he laughed, parried, and kicked the Shinra officer around. With a roar of anger, the guard lashed out. He became more and more incensed as, each time he swung at the assailant, the man moved just slightly out of reach. Overwhelmed, and furious at his own inability to strike the youth, the guard flailed about in a fury. Despite this, he could not keep up, only hitting air or the occasional wisp of red cloth. A deep voice roared out from the train's cockpit.

"Quit toying with the man and finish it, Biggs!"

The man with the red bandana froze with surprise, giving a sharp glance to the front of the train. Biggs then turned back to his opponent. The guard looked on, panting with exhaustion, baton weaving unsteadily near to the ground with fatigue. Shrugging, Biggs sketched a fanciful bow to his opponent. His fist was a blur as he slammed the guard to the ground with a smile.

As Biggs and his ally mopped up the platform's defenses, Cloud decided that he had waited long enough. He placed a black fingerless gloved hand to one side, and then neatly flipped down to the dusty station platform below, going to one knee as he did. Brushing himself off, he ran at a fast but easy pace to his companions. His navy blue sleeveless sweater and dark combat pants hugged his form tightly, sacrificing none of his speed to the drag of baggier clothing. A single metal pauldron adorned his left shoulder, moving in time with the command of his muscles. Jessie turned and gave him a short smile as she joined him to run to the front of the train.

Barret emerged from the cockpit and motioned for them to follow, stopping only momentarily to reach back and smash the train's controls inside. The giant man's visage of concentrated anger gave him an intimidating appearance. A full black beard lay on his obsidian skin, and his tightly cropped dark hair hung motionless in the cool twilight air. Immense muscles flexed as he launched his form forward to lead the way, his open brown vest and dark green pants rustling slightly as he ran. Large black gloves covered equally powerful hands clenched tight in concentration. Cloud observed all this without comment, stopping only momentarily as he noticed the short man behind Barret.

A nervous and rotund looking fellow followed as fast as he could in the larger man's wake, wincing at the shower of sparks created by the larger man's fury. As Wedge jumped down to the station platform, he gave Cloud a sheepish smile, shooting a glance toward Barret and then back at Cloud. Cloud simply stared back. Wedge seemed to wilt before him, as if Cloud had threatened his life. Wedge turned away, sweating profusely in embarrassment and with the stress of the mission. As they ran, Cloud considered the little man for a moment, and just as quickly dismissed him. What did he care? He was just here for the money, and he had no inclination to create relationships with these people. And it gave him something to do. Mentally dispelling his thoughts, he threw himself back into the action. With the others, Cloud ran quickly to the nearby security entrance into the reactor, underneath an arch of corroded steel.

When they all reached the entrance, they stopped and let the short man up to the front. The rusty brown gate was secured by an electronics panel forbidding entrance to those without passcodes. Swiftly, the man in the white sweat-stained shirt got to work, plugging a mechanical hacking device into one of the panel's outlets. As he scanned the segments of red code flashing across the small viewscreen he muttered under his breath.

"This is the dumbest idea I have ever gone along with."

Barret smacked him on the back of the head.

"Shut up, Wedge, and keep scanning for the code! We don't have time for your bitching."

Wedge recoiled and then looked up angrily at the big man.

"Damn it, Barret! Don't hit the hacker while he's working! We have to hurry before security figures out what's happening."

Barret scowled and looked at the others. Biggs was grinning openly, amused by Barret's treatment of the new guy. Cloud took this in, measuring the response. Wedge was new. And the others acted as if Barret was simply lots of talk. All bark and no bite. Then Cloud considered the big man's actions back at the station before, and furrowed his brow. No bite, that is, unless you belonged to Shinra.

As Wedge typed in commands on his keypad, Cloud inspected the area. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Jessie watching him, in the back of the group. Cloud was also a newcomer. She seemed astonished by the size of his sword, his military appearance, his calm approach to what was, for them, a dangerous foray deep into enemy territory.

"You used to be in SOLDIER, right?"

Cloud turned, gazing at Jessie. Her short brown hair curled and enshrined a face that was plain, but sincere and honest. Smile lines adorned the side of her lips, showing both her age and her demeanor. She was fairly pretty, although she did not seem to know or care. Yet, unlike Wedge, she seemed at ease, though alert. But despite her obvious experience with dangerous situations such as these, this did not stop her from gaping at the ex-SOLDIER.

Biggs turned and confirmed it.

"Yeah Jessie, he's from SOLDIER alright. Pretty rare to find an ex-SOLDIER in a group like AVALANCHE."

Jessie shook her head.

"But SOLDIER is the enemy. SOLDIER is Shinra's creation."

Biggs laughed, and moved to stand directly in front of Cloud. He looked at Biggs coolly, straight in the eyes. Biggs stared for a moment, and then looked away, unable to hold his gaze. After a moment of hesitation, Biggs turned back and smiled at Jessie as if nothing had happened.

"Jessie, he _was_ from SOLDIER. He quit and now he is with us. While I don't trust him yet, Tifa said he is completely dependable. And that counts for something."

Biggs turned back to the ex-SOLDIER.

"What was your name again?"

He considered Biggs for a moment before answering.

"Cloud."

Biggs whipped out another charming smile.

"Cloud, eh? Pleased to meet you. My name is…"

"I don't care what your names are. Once this job is done, I'm gone."

Biggs raised his eyebrows in surprise and then pointed a finger at Cloud's face.

"Hey, now…"

Barret stormed over to interrupt. Wedge had finished deciphering the code and the gate stood wide open beside him.

"Quiet, you two! Now look…"

Barret pointed up in the sky. Cloud gazed upward. Above them loomed the energy reactor. The giant cylindrical metal tube emitted greenish white fumes as they watched, filling the night sky with a teeming cloud.

"Our target is that Mako Reactor, the first of eight. We need to be as quick and silent as possible as we approach. Now move it!"

Without argument, Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie moved past him into the industrial complex. Their feet made not a sound as they broke into a run atop the stark concrete. As Cloud made to follow, Barret stopped him cold with a glare.

"Ex-SOLDIER… I don't trust you. You mess up and there'll be hell to pay."

Cloud stared at him. After a moment, Barret grimaced, and sprinted into the complex after the others. Left alone, Cloud looked up. The reactor dominated the area, the Shinra insignia stamped bold across its side. The grey metal looked lifeless, unfriendly. Cloud brought his gaze downward and then jogged into the complex. Upon his sword shone a reflection of the industrial might of the Shinra Company, towering above the ants below.

Inside the main building, Cloud appraised the situation. The room they were in was sizable, but largely empty aside from an abandoned guard desk. Bulky grey piping ran along the sides of the walls, thrumming loudly as something moved within. The guards that had occupied the desk must have been the ones sent to greet and direct the train's shipment. Cloud considered the lack of further guards up to this point. It was peculiar that Wedge's hacking had not been further noticed. His gaze idly trailed across the room. Stale white lights sputtered overhead. Papers moved softly on the desk under the slow movement of the fan above. Barret and Wedge had run on ahead and were dismantling the final panel that would allow them further in. The door itself was old steel inches thick, adorned by a dull red light placed in the center. Biggs and Jessie roamed throughout the room, checking carefully for valuable information and any sign of cameras. As they looked, Jessie gave Cloud a small smile. Cloud did not fail to notice that Biggs simply rolled his eyes.

With a beep of acknowledgment, the panel clicked, and the secured doorway to the next area turned its light diode from red to green. Wedge smiled, looking back at Barret for a moment, who nodded firmly. Quickly, Wedge withdrew his hacking device and waited for someone else to take the lead. Barret waved Cloud over as the door stood ready to be opened.

"Yo, SOLDIER boy! You ever been in a Shinra reactor?"

Cloud gave a short nod.

"Yes. I did work for Shinra, you know."

Barret gestured.

"Then you lead."

So be it. Cloud drew his sword with one arm, keeping its bulk close to the floor. With his other hand he grasped the door's handle.

"Quiet."

Silently he moved into the next area, the steel door opening as quietly as he could persuade it. A hallway opened up into the outside after a couple feet. Cloud moved quickly and silently to the other side and then looked around. Catwalks and rails lay ahead. Below them lay a great chasm.

Swallowing his misgivings, Wedge leaned over the gap to see the extent of the reactor's roots. His fingers and knuckles turned white as he gripped the railing as firmly as he could. The metal sides shifted to hard brown earth as his gaze went steadily downwards. The reactor went deep underground, its reach so unfathomable that he could not see the bottom. Why would they build it so deep? Sickly green smoke gathered in the depths, appearing to swirl about slowly, but with purpose. Shuddering, Wedge stood back from the edge and then looked about, seeking where they were to go next.

From their building emerged a catwalk over the chasm that ran straight ahead to connect to the building across the way. Halfway across, an extension grew out of the side to connect it to the main reactor entrance to their right. Wedge forced himself to smile, and then made to walk forward past Cloud. The catwalk to the right was where they needed to go, and if he took the lead then the others would respect him more for it. But Cloud's gloved hand pressed firmly against his chest, halting him in his tracks. Wedge looked down at Cloud's hand, not understanding. One finger pointed ahead, across the catwalk in front of them.

Straight ahead, a few guards in scarlet coats were walking away from them into the building across the way. Wedge felt the blood drain from his face as he made himself stand stock still. The guards strode casually with their backs facing him, their conversation lively but unable to be heard clearly over the loud pumping sounds of the reactor nearby. Large black automatic guns were strapped tightly to their back. Wedge stared in awe. They had not noticed his presence.

Motioning calmly for Wedge and the rest of AVALANCHE to crouch down, Cloud watched the guards closely as Wedge gladly shrank back to the middle of the group. A few tense moments passed. Finally, the guards turned down a hallway far ahead of them and vanished out of sight. Cloud motioned Barret forward. Grumbling, Barret moved up the line. Wedge watched as Barret reluctantly went to a crouch beside the ex-SOLDIER. The big man clearly did not trust Cloud or value his assistance.

"What's up?"

Cloud pointed to where the guards were just ahead of them. Wedge followed the motion. The corridor into the other building appeared a sickly green as seen through the fumes rising from the deep.

"They didn't know about us. How could the hacking not have set off any alarms?"

Barret gave Cloud a toothy smile.

"That's why we're bombing _this_ reactor. Their maintenance has gone downhill, which is why they needed the mechanical supplies in that train we stole."

Barret gave Cloud a nudge on the shoulder, the force of it pushing the ex-SOLDIER up against the side rail of the catwalk. Wedge's heart leapt in his chest as he watched the exchange. Cloud reassumed his footing with an icy glare. Shrugging, Barret backed off, but not without a parting remark.

"Learn your stuff, SOLDIER boy."

Without a word, Cloud looked away and gave the sign for all clear. Quietly, but with as much speed as he could muster, Wedge and the others ran across the side bridge and into the jaws of the reactor.

Jessie fingered the trigger of the small pistol concealed in her pocket, keeping one hand on it reassuringly as she followed Cloud and the others into the entrance of the reactor. As she walked in, she drew back with some unease as she saw what lay ahead. Within was a solitary elevator painted black, within a room barely lit. The stainless steel walls seemed to isolate and reinforce the fact that they were unwelcome. Jessie moved up to the front, pausing only momentarily to inspect the elevator's down button closely. She quickly pushed it. A hazy red light appeared in its place. Silent as a shadow, she moved back to the main opening, watching the green smoke rise over the catwalk behind them. After a few minutes passed, the doors opened and they squeezed inside. The elevator was lit with a dull and dark blue light, the walls industrial and metallic. Upon pressing the button to go to the lowest floor, silence reigned.

Wedge cleared his throat.

Everyone looked at him.

He twitched awkwardly.

"So, why are we blowing a reactor up again?"

Barret's loud whisper appeared to cause Wedge to momentarily lose his hearing.

"I told you already! Pay attention, damn it! Biggs, you tell him."

Jessie watched with amusement as Biggs quickly pretended to be busy inspecting his fingernails. Barret leaned over and smacked him. Both Wedge and Biggs gave Barret a wounded look, and Jessie did her best to stifle a giggle. She was happy to see Biggs and Wedge bonding like this. When they had first taken the train, Wedge had looked like he was going to faint or lose his dinner from all the excitement. Yet here he was, beginning to see that Barret was a softie underneath that rough exterior. Jessie's smile gradually disappeared, though, as she considered the real outsider, the true curiosity. In front of them all, Cloud continued looking straight at the door, not acknowledging any of the talk going on around him. Finally, Barret acquiesced to Biggs and Wedge's pretended ignorance.

"Alright, I'll tell you _again_, Wedge," Barret said as he folded his arms. "Pardon me if I sound like I'm talking to an _idiot_. Now see here. The planet is full of energy. The Shinra Company calls this Mako energy. The Shinra Company used their knowledge of harvesting this energy to become the primary power of the world, shunting aside those who did not know how or chose not to use the Mako. And their capital city is where we are now, the city of Midgar..."

Biggs interrupted with a roll of the eyes, "All right, Barret, cut the stupid act. We know where we live."

Barret continued, pretending not to hear.

"Shinra harvests this energy, and everyone in Midgar uses it every day. It powers our electricity, our heating, and the vehicles that people use above the plate that separates us poor people who live below from the rich people who reside above." Barret slammed the side of the elevator with one fist, "But this energy isn't limitless. It is the lifeblood of the planet. But Shinra keeps suckin' it all out with their damned machines. Little by little the reactors will drain the planet dry."

The elevator continued descending as they digested the information. Jessie noticed Barret looking at Cloud, who was still staring straight forward.

"What do you think of that, SOLDIER boy?"

"It's not my problem."

Barret gaped.

"But the planet is dyin', man!"

"The only thing I care about is finishing this job before Shinra gets wind of our presence."

Barret fumed behind Cloud. Jessie stared at the back of Cloud's head. She couldn't understand his indifference to what they were doing. Didn't he have any interest in what he was getting paid to do, what he was risking his life to accomplish?

Soon, they reached the bottom level. The exit lobby was empty, and steel adorned the ceiling, walls, and floor. Jessie swallowed back a quick burst of panic as she stepped out of the elevator. She tried not to fathom how many tons of solid, dark earth hung between them and the sky. To one side, Barret swallowed his anger and began to shoot off instructions.

"Alright, let's split up and move quickly and quietly through the area to make sure we can deal with any Shinra who could call the alarms. Everyone should know their routes based on the maps we went over before we left. Once we get through, we meet up at the main reactor controls so we can set this baby to blow! Now, everyone get into pairs. Cloud and Wedge; Biggs and Jessie; and I'll go alone. Now move!"

They split off into groups and were soon stepping quietly throughout the network of tunnels and halls, the machinery and pumps echoing all around them as if they were in the gullet of a giant mechanical monster.

Cloud moved silently through the rooms as Wedge trailed behind. They encountered little resistance. Wedge looked around curiously as Cloud led the way. As they descended further and further underground, the size and frequency of the piping seemed to increase with every step, weaving and tucking as if within an ongoing web of dull grey metal. As they worked their way deeper into the belly of the Mako reactor, they found themselves walking along railings that held them far above deeper pits below. The discomforting green glow became ever present. Yet despite the unsettling surroundings, Wedge became increasingly more interested in his companion. Cloud moved with a natural stride that reminded him of a stalking panther. Even though his massive sword must be exceedingly difficult to carry, the SOLDIER moved as if it he hardly even knew it was there. Every inch of him seemed ready to commit to an action at any moment, even though they had not yet seen a soul.

"Cloud, hold up a sec."

Cloud turned and stared at Wedge. His pale blue eyes fixed Wedge into place. He moved uncomfortably under Cloud's gaze.

"Er... I just wanted to ask what it is like being in SOLDIER."

Wordlessly, Cloud turned and started walking ahead again. Wedge watched in shock for a moment, and then ran to catch up. All around them machinery hissed and whined.

"No, seriously. Ever since I was a child I wanted to be in SOLDIER. Who wouldn't? The stories were remarkable… A SOLDIER was one who traveled to distant continents, traversing vast wildernesses. I heard of such men fighting giant beasts single handedly. Certainly, they did it for the Shinra Company, who aren't the greatest fellas on earth, but still... In your travels a SOLDIER could dine with royalty, dance with the local girls, and become brothers for life with one another. By being SOLDIER you could earn the world's respect and could be part of one of the most highly trained combat units in the world."

Cloud gave a short dry laugh. Undeterred, Wedge continued.

"Well, that's the way Shinra tells it at least. Working this job, it does make one ready to doubt what they say. That's why I want to know, Cloud. What is it like? Truly?"

Cloud came to a stop. Wedge skidded his feet on the steel as he also stopped in surprise. Cloud turned and looked powerfully into Wedge's eyes. Spellbound, Wedge froze. It seemed to Wedge that, at that moment, Cloud's deep blue eyes reflected a sea of flickering green flames. With a whisper like the distant rumbling of a thundercloud, Cloud said,

"You have no idea."

And then he walked on.

Shortly afterward, Cloud and Wedge met up with the others in a wide hallway. Right before them stood the massive steel door separating them from the room with the reactor's controls. Two semi-conscious guards in red were sprawled before the entryway, groaning slightly as they fought to rise. Above them, Biggs stood victoriously, snapping a fist downward to finish sending a guard into unconsciousness. He smiled over at the approaching duo. Next to Cloud, Wedge looked miserable. Shaking his head, Biggs walked over to him, launching a foot out as he did to knock out the other guard.

"Is the big bad SOLDIER scaring the newbie?"

Wedge snapped.

"Shove off, Biggs."

After moving the unconscious guards to one side, Barret strode over and told them both predictably to shut up. He snapped his gaze towards Cloud.

"Alright now, SOLDIER boy. You lead the way."

Without a word, Cloud walked forward and hit the pulsing green button in the center of the door. Clanking and groaning, the steel door lifted slowly, spilling an ethereal green light into the hallway. Ahead of them lay a massive circular room dominated by a coruscating green glow. The emerald luminescence shifted and flowed against the metal walls. A lone catwalk stretched out from the hallway to a tiny platform at the other end of the room. Yawning gaps on both sides sank into green mist. Biggs whistled.

"Damn. This does not look like a nice place to spend the night in."

Jessie shivered.

"Quiet, Biggs. This room doesn't feel right."

Ignoring them, Cloud stepped out onto the bridge. Without warning, an intense feeling of vertigo overwhelmed him as he moved forward. His senses seemed to shudder, disturbed. Out of the corner of his eye, Cloud thought he could see something that could not be. It seemed almost as if the bridge was moving along with him, making the platform at the end seem further and further away. The pale green light flickered wildly against the walls as he walked, surrounding him with the shadow of dancing flames. The expanse of bridge ahead of him seemed to split into two, then three, and then began to spin. He stopped. His senses spiraling out of control, he tried desperately to find some anchor, some defense against the onset of sudden madness. Then all he saw was darkness.

"_Watch out_," a voice whispered in his head, "_This isn't just a reactor_…"

He opened his eyes. Blinking, he looked ahead. The bridge wasn't moving, the dizziness had passed, and the green glow shone steady on the walls and in the pits below him. He was on one knee, but hadn't actually fallen over unconscious. Confused, he shook his head as if to shake away inner demons. What had happened? What was that all about?

"Yo, Cloud!"

Cloud looked back. Behind him, Barret was impatiently gesturing for him to keep moving forward. The others were following, looking over the side of the rail at him. Biggs gave him an irritated look. But Wedge and Jessie looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked.

"Keep moving!" Barret scowled.

Cloud grimaced and shook his head again. He could feel beads of sweat on his forehead. He grasped the side rails next to him firmly. The cold steel felt stiff against his hands, and he welcomed it. This was real. This was reality. Angry with himself and his momentary weakness, he pushed down on the rails and thrust himself back up again, walking forward briskly. Each footfall clanked loudly against the catwalk. After a few moments, he reached the end of the long bridge and beheld the controls to the Mako Reactor.

His eyes trailed the length of the console. Sliding levers, buttons flashing yellow one moment and then blank the next. He looked back at the others. Barret handed him a timed explosive from one of his pockets and then looked at Cloud expectantly. Cloud stared at the device then at Barret.

"Shouldn't you do it?"

Barret shook his head and then glared at Cloud.

"Just do it. I've gotta watch and make sure you don't pull anything."

"Fine."

Cloud spent a few minutes rigging it to the reactor controls and attaching it to the piping underneath, out of plain sight. As he did this, he looked back at the others when he could. the other members of the group fidgeted nervously. The cavernous room was profoundly unsettling. Despite being able to see the entirety of the room except for the depths, each one of them felt the eerie sense of being watched from shifting shadows. It was as if the darkness and the mist contained some life of its own. In the back of the group, Cloud could see Wedge moving closer to the others. For once, he could empathize. This place did not feel right.

Finally, he finished.

"Done."

Cloud made eye contact with Barret, and the big man nodded. Barret turned back to the rest of the group.

"All right, we have twenty minutes everyone. Now let's get out of here before this sucker blows us all to high heaven!"

Without needing any more encouragement, Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie walked speedily from the room, Barret in close pursuit. Cloud followed, his discolored brown boots clanging firmly against the metal grates. As he reached the gateway he looked back over his shoulder. The eldritch green illumination wavered on the sides, almost as if it were sad to see him go. With a shudder, he turned away, slamming the door shut behind him.

With no more regard for stealth, the group sprinted as fast as they could back to the black elevator. As they ran through winding hallways of tubes and pipes, Barret thought he could hear distant echoes of their physical efforts, except the long corridors seemed to return a sound that was more like screams. Finally, frustrated and spooked by the sounds, Barret stopped and motioned for the rest of them to do the same as he arched his head to listen. He inspected the others, trying to gauge how long they should wait before pressing onward. Wedge gasped for air with both hands on his knees, overwhelmed from the long exertion. Jessie patted him on the back, comforting him quietly for making the run with no complaint. Biggs nervously looked about. Barret thought as furiously and speedily a he could. The sounds and nature of the reactor were disturbing, and they had to keep moving. Despite this need, Cloud walked back to Barret and listened with him for further sounds. Barret looked around. The room that they stopped in appeared to be a giant storeroom for various large gears, pipes and sheets of metal. Tidy stacks of such objects were scattered across the room.

A heavy clanking sound suddenly emerged, overwhelming the typical background noise of whirrs and whistles. This was a new sound, not too far off. The sound was like one that would seem to accompany the rising and falling of some sizable chunk of metal on the ground, over and over. Listening for a moment, Barret stood considering. He looked down at his wrist. Next to the giant black glove that covered his right arm, a watch with red text ticked slowly away. Twelve minutes left. Jessie rubbed her arms as if a sudden chill had entered the room.

"Guys, wasn't it strange that there were barely any guards guarding this facility? Why would they have so few sentries guarding an entire reactor?"

Cloud stood tall, a motionless sentinel against the onset of fear. Wedge walked over next to Jessie.

"Maybe they bring out the big guns when someone like us tampers with the reactor."

Jessie looked anxiously at Wedge as he spoke. The metallic clamor was coming closer. Barret started pacing furiously in indecision, looking over his shoulder every so often down the corridor the sound was coming from. The others looked on worriedly. Then, the clanging stopped. Cloud's voice was a low rumble.

"It's here."

A sinister green and red light emerged from the exit they had come from, scanning the room slowly but completely from one side to the other. The interplaying colors began to near the group. Silently, Cloud motioned everyone behind a large stack of gears. Carefully, Barret peeked out around the side. In the entrance, a massive dark machine held still. Barret swore under his breath. What the hell was _that_? It had the appearance of a robotic scorpion, multiplied in size to be five times the mass of a man. Where normal eyes would be, rays of pale emerald and scarlet danced as they moved across the room. An enormous tail stretched out behind it, waving slightly in the shadows. Six powerful legs sprouted from both sides of its black steel carapace, holding it resolutely in the air. Suddenly, the scan turned from the opposite corner of the room to shine directly on Barret's face. He cursed, ducking back behind the gears.

"Shit, I think it saw me."

Biggs slapped his arm.

"Damn it, Barret! What the hell were you doing stickin' your big head out?"

"Shut up, Biggs! Alright, now I want you, Wedge and Jessie to go on ahead and get the hell out of here. Me and SOLDIER boy will stay for a minute and take care of this robotic scorpion thing."

The skeptical looks the crew gave him spoke volumes. Cloud merely looked on, accepting the command. Finally, the renewed clanking of the scorpion's legs moved them into action. The scorpion came into the room, each leg moving in tandem with the others. With one wickedly shaped mechanical pincer, it swept aside a pile of scrap metal nearby, pushing it away as if searching for something behind it. Without any further argument, Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie moved quietly from stack to stack of parts as they left the room, managing to just stay out of the scorpion's roving gaze. After he watched them leave, he gave a firm nod. Time to bring out the big guns. Barret started rummaging through his giant pockets. Cloud watched silently. After a moment, the ex-SOLDIER spoke.

"You do realize you're unarmed."

Barret looked up, and gave him a big toothy smile.

"Well, that's one way to put it."

Time to show this worthless ex-scrub how to do things. Barret took off his right glove. He had no right hand. Halfway down his forearm was a flat steel plate. With his other hand, he found what he was looking for in his sizable front pant pocket. From it emerged a prosthetic Gatling gun. Cloud raised an eyebrow. With a grin, Barret snapped it onto the magnetic metal plate. Its weight was firm, as comforting as it was formidable. He let his satisfaction show. Immediately after it snapped into place, it started whirring and turning. Expertly, he placed his left arm underneath it and pushed something below, causing it to stop. Just as quickly, he grabbed a cartridge of ammo from one of his other pant pockets and clicked it satisfyingly into a slot on the side. Prepared, he nodded to Cloud, hefting his gun arm at the ready.

"Now let's see what you're made of, SOLDIER b…"

Before he could finish, the stack of gears they were crouching behind exploded. Barret's world flew dizzyingly about as shiny metal equipment sprayed everywhere, sparking off the floor and bouncing off the walls. One particularly large gear dug a jagged furrow deep into the steel floor nearby, sending a sheet of sparks up into the air. Under the sudden onslaught, Cloud nimbly jumped aside. Barret had less luck. A number of small gears bounced off his skull and back as he desperately scrambled to get out of the way. He cursed the monster behind him as he ran. The monstrous robotic scorpion advanced quickly, shoving aside stacks of metal as it came in all directions. Barret moved as fast as he could. He leapt over one silver gear, then skidded across another metal sheet. As he did, he turned, spraying a hail of bullets at the pursuing monstrosity. The bullets sparked off the scorpion's blackened armor plates and ricocheted wildly around the room, creating a chaotic rain of flashes and sparking metal fragments. The scorpion ignored it, slamming one leg through the metal sheets before it, and slamming a stack of equipment out of the way with one giant pincer. Barret gritted his teeth as an old computer slammed against his back, causing him to trip to the cold metal floor. He looked around for Cloud in a panic.

"Cloud! Get the hell over here!"

To one side, Cloud rose silently, bits of metal falling off his shoulders. In both hands, the massive sword was drawn, shining powerfully with the reflected lights of the monster's scanner. Without a word, he dashed over. Barret unloaded on the robot, backing up fast. With a leap, Cloud lifted the blade and sent it crashing downward on the scorpion's pincer. Instantly, the monster recoiled, skittering to one side with astonishing speed. The left pincer sat to one side, askew and unresponsive. An enormous gouge was visible where the joint connecting it to the body used to be, sparks flying from the revealed machinery. Clanking, the scorpion skimmed away over the metal, its scanning colors now shining only on Cloud. Barret grinned for a moment, and then spouted angrily as Cloud positioned himself between the monster and him. He wasn't about to get stood up by this impudent whelp! Moving forward, Barret pushed Cloud out of the way, kicking metal sheets out of the way as he did.

"I can take care of myself!"

Cloud glanced at him for a moment, then reached into his pocket. A perfect globe emerged, a deep yellow stone streaked with jagged white lines woven across the surface. It nestled snugly in the palm of Cloud's hand. He tossed the globe to Barret. He caught it with his left hand and looked at it quizzically for a moment. What use was this? He lobbed it back.

"The hell is this?" Barret said in an irritated tone.

Cloud gave him a look devoid of emotion then gestured to his sword with one hand, demonstrating. As he did, the scorpion began to move again, creating a deafening metal clang with each step of its six legs; puncturing metal sheets as it came closer. It was then that Barret noticed that the ex-SOLDIER's sword had two open spherical holes near the base of the blade. It was into one of these that Cloud inserted the stone. He then turned to face the robotic monstrosity. The scorpion stinger began to rise. As if in challenge, Cloud raised the flat of his sword to his forehead. His golden hair began to rustle slightly, as if struck by a sudden soft wind. The robot clanked forward.

Suddenly, Cloud whipped his blade forward in a blur. A crackling bolt of blue and white energy coruscated and danced on the blade, shooting off to crash directly into the scorpion. The robot recoiled once more, the electrical discharge sparking wildly on the monster's armor plates. Rolling balls of fire and sparks shot off of the scorpion all over the room. Immediately, the scorpion lost control of itself and slammed into the wall nearby; sending a nearby stack of gears shooting all over the floor.

Barret gaped for a moment, astonished. He had never seen anything like that before in his life. That must be one of the "Materia" he had heard of before, but dismissed as a baseless rumor. Just as quickly, he caught himself. This was no time to think about it, or where it came from. Time to turn this robot back into metal. He opened fire, aiming at the robot's abdomen and hitting it with a wave of bullets. With a horrendous squeal of metal on metal, the scorpion fell to the ground, stunned. Cloud charged, lifting his sword with both hands to finish the monstrosity while it was down.

But the battle was not yet over.

As Cloud leapt to finish the monster, the scorpion moved with insane speed. With its working claw it slammed into Cloud's midriff with incredible force, sending Cloud shooting across the room. Grunting in pain, he crashed into a pile of gears. It skittered forward with astonishing speed, preparing to finish the dangerous warrior. Growling, Barret followed, clicking another hidden button on his prosthetic weapon. Instantly, the chain gun whirred into a higher gear, spitting out hundreds of bullets at an unbelievable rate. The intense torrent of shells seemed to give the creature pause as some slugs managed their way through gaps in the armor plates, ripping into vital machinery as they went. As if enraged, the scorpion turned about and charged at Barret without warning, causing him to yell in surprise and to start backtracking fast so as to avoid being trampled. After a few more hasty steps backward Barret tripped over a fallen gear, landing on his back. The scorpion skittered menacingly closer and raised its stinger. Barret winced and shut his eyes as the stinger surged forward at his face.

With a resounding clang, time seemed to stop.

Barret opened his eyes.

A gigantic sword filled his vision. In between the one remaining open slot in Cloud's blade, the stinger quivered, surging forward again and again as it tried to reach its target. Cloud stood rock steady to one side, quivering as he held the scorpion's strength back with his own. Sweat rolled down his face as he moved in front of Barret, the stinger still lodged within his sword. With a grunt, Cloud let go of the sword's haft with his left hand for an instant to move it to the flat of the sword on the other side. With his center of gravity strengthened, he seemed to relax for a moment. Beyond him, Barret could see the machine trembling from the exertion of trying to thrust the stinger into Cloud's eyes. Then with one swift motion, everything changed.

Cloud pushed forward with a yell, twisting his sword to one side. With an unholy squeal of ripping metal, the entire tail of the scorpion separated from its body, the length of it still stuck in Cloud's blade. Sparks shot from the stump across the room like bolts of lightning. Quick as a blink, Cloud ripped the tail clear with one hand and leaped atop the stunned monster's carapace. With a loud ripping sound, he plunged his massive sword into the center of the creature. The robot's crimson green eyes dimmed and the machinery inside fell silent. Panting with the exertion of battle, Cloud rested atop it for a moment, his hands holding still on the hilt of his blade. Barret stood, gaping. Cloud drew the sword clear and hopped down in front of Barret. He gestured to the exit.

"Shall we?"

As Cloud and Barret met up with the others in an adjoining, Jessie noticed a slight change in Barret's demeanor. If she wasn't mistaken, Barret was treating Cloud with what looked to be grudging respect. He continued to bemoan Cloud's uncaring attitude, but did it with less gusto and frequency than he did earlier. Most telling, no longer was Cloud 'SOLDIER boy'.

Barret glanced at his watch and started bellowing.

"We've got just five minutes left! We have to _move_!"

Caught up in the frenzy of movement, Jessie made to run with the rest. Biggs and Wedge both tripped all over the place trying to sprint out in the lead with Barret right behind them. With easy lopes, Cloud followed with Jessie in the back. Running through the hallways and tunnels, they frantically tried to make up for lost time. Down one winding corridor of piping after another, time seemed to mix into a blur as their escape became the sole meaning for existence. Finally, they reached the black elevator, its sable doors seeming to suck in all light like some dark vortex. Desperately, Biggs pushed the call button again and again. The entry opened, and they all shuffled quickly inside. The ride up was a crawl, every member of the group anxiously looking at Barret's watch tick slowly away.

The doors opened. Two minutes left.

"Run!" Barret bellowed.

Biggs and Wedge took the lead once more, looking ridiculous as they tried simultaneously to outrun the other. Barret growled as he ran, sweat running in rivulets down his fiery and determined face. Cloud was like a shadow given wings. As they reached the catwalk, the footway shook with a rumble, causing Barret to roar as he lost his footing. Jessie caught her own fall with a hand on the rail. She stared at Barret, fear dawning on her. Horrified, Barret looked down at his watch as he rose. Biggs shouted at him.

"Barret! You just had to set your watch late, didn't you?"

The rumbling of the complex caused the catwalk to warp and move beneath them. The grates in the bridges ahead now seemed to yawn openly. Cloud nimbly skipped and leaped over the worst of the gaps. Jessie made to follow his lead, but she was not so lucky. With incredible agility, she dived over a large hole, but was betrayed by fate as she landed. The solid grate that had been there one moment before stretched with the unstable shaking of the earth and swallowed her leg whole. Stuck with one leg in the hole, she cried out with pain and fear. The chasm below seemed to shake along with the complex, the green mists writhing as if in pain. She looked up desperately. Biggs and Wedge were beyond hearing. Barret turned back and gave her a look of anguish. Her heart fell, and she turned ashen. She understood. There was no time to come back for her.

But where was Cloud?

With a metallic slam, he landed next to her, balancing his boots between the gaping metal grates nearby. As she watched with astonishment, he reached out his hand to her. Over his shoulder, twinkling lights from the muddied stars above seemed to shake together in groups as the tremors reached their massive climax. Blazing flames whipped out of the Mako Reactor behind Cloud as it exploded. With a cry, Jessie hurled her right arm to him. Grasping it firmly, he pulled her out of the hole, lifting her and carrying her as he did, sparks and small flares bounced off his neck and back. Half mad with relief, she held him tightly as he ran. He held her just as firmly. Behind them, the catwalk collapsed, sending shards of metal fading into the dark emerald depths below. Looking over Cloud's shoulder, Jessie's eyes reflected a world enveloped in flame as the grey lifeless reactor belched jade smoke no longer. Instead, a gigantic sparking fireball rose ominously into the sky; appearing to envelop the world in its dark orange light. Seeking to be free of the Shinra complex, they dashed from building to building, down hallway after hallway. After turning one more corner, they saw the end of the final hallway. They had finally found their way out of the reactor grounds.

Outside at last in a night as dark as the chasms beneath the reactor, Jessie looked back with the others, casting her gaze over the buildings to see a gigantic plume of black smoke emerge where once there was green. Her eyes followed the pillar of darkness upwards. After a moment, she noticed Barret grinned with dark satisfaction as he saw the light wind wrap the smoke around the massive tower that was Shinra Headquarters in the middle of the city. Let them suffer, his smile seemed to say. To one side, she saw Wedge notice the big man's smile, causing him to shiver and look away. Surrounding them was a junkyard of sorts, a place where the reactor employees must have consolidated their garbage. A number of pathways and alleys led out into the night and the commercial district nearby.

Jessie thanked Cloud with a shy smile as he put her down. Cloud simply looked away. Biggs and Wedge poked and pushed each other around, joking about the closeness of their escape. Barret scowled at them, then heaved a sigh of relief.

"That should keep the planet going… at least a little longer."

Jessie nodded somberly.

"Yeah."

They viewed their victory in silence for a moment. Helicopters moved like distant vultures in the murky night sky, slowly flying towards the reactor's smoking corpse. Barret sighed inwardly. The night was not yet over. He turned to the others.

"Alright, now let's get out here. Everyone rendezvous over at the Sector 8 Station! Split up and then get onto the train. We'll meet up on it."

They split off individually. Wedge gave Barret a mock salute and ran into a nearby alleyway. The big man snorted. To his side, Biggs sank into the shadows nearby. Jessie watched them leave. Then she turned to the man who had saved her life. She gazed at him, trying to draw him out, to thank him with a smile. He did not acknowledge her attention. Finally, she turned away, unable to reconcile what had happened. She jogged into an abandoned street nearby, immersed quickly into darkness. Yet, once within the dark, she turned back to watch. Barret wordlessly made to follow, but then halted momentarily as Cloud motioned for him to stop.

"Hold on."

Barret glowered at Cloud.

"If it's about your money, shove it! I don't want to hear about it until we're back at the hideout."

Jessie looked down at the ground sadly. Why would this mercenary man save her life? She walked away into the murky shadows. Then Cloud was alone.

Cloud walked slowly through the city. Despite the night, the city seemed to chug onward. Midgar was alive, although to Cloud it seemed a sham, a mockery of life. Framed against the dark sky and on the side of buildings nearby, glowing billboards and televisions obliviously advertised a shifting sequence of entertainments, sensationalist news stories, and movies. Cloud furrowed his brow as he watched the electronic figures scurry about. This was how the President of Shinra kept the whole city, the whole world in the palm of his hand. Games and entertainment. Distractions and escape from the menial activities of the day to day, the drudge of everyday existence. It kept his kind in power. In the distance, the Shinra tower loomed over it all – the central point of the city. It jut out of the earth like a flag, a sign of domination. Spotlights weaved a path around it, a towering blight in the center of the city.

Yet as he walked, he could see the consequences of their mission. All around him, the sector was in chaos. Neighbors talked in the doorways to their homes, whispering and wondering. Down roads far off, he could see scarlet and sapphire lights buzz and shoot from side to side. The Shinra police sped towards the reactor. As they whizzed by, people pointed and watched before rushing hurriedly inside. No one wanted to provoke the wrath the Shinra. Especially not tonight.

Cloud traveled on, heading in the direction of the public train station. His boots crunched bits of trash and glass with each step. The explosion from the reactor had broken windows all down the street. Or perhaps it was the vagrants that the detonation and chaos had awoken and enabled. Ahead of him, he saw two bare-chested young men with features covered by black cloth tied to conceal their faces. They ran out of a store's wrecked front window pane, carrying computers under each arm. As disappeared into the shadows of an alley nearby, Cloud passed by the broken window and gazed inward. Inside, the shop was a mess, shards of broken glass everywhere within. The place was almost completely ransacked, only a number of tangled cords and empty brown shelves remaining. Cloud's eyes turned to the counter. A wrinkled old man lay dead and bloodied behind it. A spent and broken shotgun lay next to one aged hand, emitting a steady wisp of smoke. Cloud looked away. Was this the real cost of their actions? Crunching with each stride, he paused and then walked on.

Another band of ruffians approached, demanding wallets at gunpoint from those unlucky enough to be outside and on the street. They encountered no resistance. But when they got to Cloud, he simply looked at them, daring them to try. They would get more than they bargained for if they challenged him now. The raiders looked over his shoulder, seeing the titanic sword shining on his back. Recognizing him as beyond their average game, they immediately gave him a wide berth, leaving the street quickly with their loot. Cloud looked on, feeling a sense of disappointment that he did not quite understand. Would combat have changed this sense of drift, of uselessness? The danger passed, Cloud looked around him. The street was now empty, all people having gone inside or fled from those who would take advantage of the disorder. Checking the sword's straps on his back, he continued walking down the concrete. Sheets of abandoned newspapers swung idly by as he strode, giving brief glimpses of Shinra controlled headlines as they folded and fluttered away. A lamp flickered nearby, not reacting well with the loss of power from the Mako Reactor.

It was at the end of the street that he saw her. Knocked over from all the chaos, a slender wisp of a girl stayed down next to some trash around her on one side of the sidewalk. Cloud smiled inwardly. That was wise. With the wavering light of another lamp overhead, she managed to do a fair job of remaining unseen and thus unmolested from the hubbub created by AVALANCHE's mission. But even camouflaged as she was, she could not escape his awareness. He walked to her, the girl's eyes staring at him uncertainly.

Cloud bent over, giving her a hand as he did. With an embarrassed grin, she took it. Her ivory white skin was very soft, and she blushed as Cloud gently lifted her to his level. She seemed to barely weigh a thing. Her dark brown hair was drawn back in a thick plait with a single pink ribbon tied around it. Cupping her face were two segmented bangs, bringing out her startling bright green eyes. He gazed at her strangely for a moment. Cloud felt like he knew her, even though he could have sworn he had never laid eyes upon her before.

From behind her, she pulled out a delicate scarlet rose. In the grey surroundings of the city and concrete nearby, it seemed to almost shine with color.

"Would you like one of my flowers? Only one gil."

Without thought, Cloud reached into a pocket and out emerged a single golden coin. Wordlessly, he passed it to her. He could not explain why he did so, yet it seemed the most important thing in the world. It felt _right_. She flushed shyly again, passed him the rose, and then prepared to say something else. Cloud noticed that her pink satin dress was blackened in one corner from the dirt she had been laying in. Once more, Cloud found himself acting without thinking, rubbing the material gently clean. The flower girl smiled tenderly.

"Thank you. Do you know what's going on?"

Cloud shook his head. The stars glowed luminously overhead.

"No. But you have to go now. It isn't safe here."

"I know," she said. Her voice rang out musically, lyrically. "Thank you for buying one of my flowers."

With one more smile she turned and walked away, the night gently embracing her and her basket of scarlet roses. Cloud gazed on. It was like encountering a myth, like encountering a last vestige of good in a world of dark and madness.

Cloud wandered through the city streets. He continued heading in the direction of the Sector 8 Station, but did it at his own pace. Preoccupied, he thought about the flower girl as he walked, trying to place her within his scattered memories. So distracted was Cloud that he didn't notice as the surroundings changed. Streetlights shone brighter, fueled with energy from Mako reactors far off. New spotlights radiated up into the sky from nearby. He had entered a Shinra quarantined zone. Clad in sturdy blue cloth and dark helmets, the Shinra soldiers operated efficiently, clearing people from the streets and returning the area to order as they continued their march from sector to sector. Armed with pitch black sub-machine guns, they maintained control by shouted command and occasional gunfire. Down the street, three soldiers ushered a large bearded man into his house, his angry complaints ignored. After pushing him inside, they slammed the door shut, waiting for the lock to click before moving on. Cloud walked forward oblivious and uncaring. The soldiers turned their attention to him, their features hidden by the darkness of their helmets.

"You there! Halt and stay where you are!"

How could he have been so stupid?

Chastising himself, Cloud retreated down the nearest dark alleyway, the Shinra soldiers in quick pursuit. One pulled out a flashlight, spilling light onto walls, only catching glimpses of the running ex-SOLDIER as he tried vainly to escape their notice. The sound of his boots hitting concrete was muffled by garbage underfoot as he turned down into the next alleyway. He prayed that he could find some way to escape the Shinra soldiers before they could notice his sword. Once they did, they would know just what he was. And then he would be in real trouble.

No luck. The alleyway was a dead end, his path obstructed by a concrete wall scored with holes, scratches and graffiti. Paper and trash ripped beneath his boots as he swung around. There was a chance there might be some door into a neighboring building at the end of the alleyway. The dark shadows at the end of the alleyway concealed that possibility from him. He had to try. Determined, Cloud ran down into the dead end, but was again denied. There was nothing there but ashes and dust.

Behind him, the three Shinra soldiers caught up, shining three beams of light on his back. Dust particles rose all around him as he stood stock still, his back facing the soldiers.

"Stay right where you are! You are trapped in here with us and there is nowhere else to run. Put your hands on your head!"

One of the beams from the flashlights started to trail down Cloud's back. His massive sword reflected a slicing light, blinding them all for a moment until one of the Shinra soldiers gasped with comprehension.

"Oh shit. SOLDIER…"

Cloud lifted his hands slowly behind his head, following their instructions, but also putting his hands in a prime position to grasp the hilt of his enormous blade. His fingers brushed against the handle. Turning his head slightly so they could see the side of his face, Cloud gave a dark smile.

"Trapped in here with you? You're trapped in here with _me_."

In one swift movement, Cloud swung the sword free and wheeled around, hurling the titanic blade across the alleyway. The wind of the sword's passage caused the Shinra soldiers' eyes to wince shut, and they looked visibly panicked as the blade smashed hard into the brick wall behind them. Surprised that it had missed them all, the soldiers looked at each other in disbelief. It was then that they realized that they should probably start firing.

With a burst of speed, Cloud hurled himself forward in a blur, slamming his fist into the nearest guard's helmeted face as he came. With shattering force, the helmet and a few teeth fell loose in shards. The guard fell to the ground hard, completely unconscious. He moved quickly, before any of the others could react. Cloud shot a fist to his left, burying it in another guard's armored stomach. With a horrible wheeze, the man dropped to his knees, completely unable to respond as he tried desperately to breathe. The final guard brought his gun forward as quickly as he could, but was just not fast enough. Cloud's leg blazed forth to smash him to the pavement.

Without another look, Cloud wrenched his sword free from the wall in a cascade of pebbles and dust, sprinting away as quickly as possible. No time. He had to get out of there before word spread. An ex-SOLDIER would surely be hunted, not permitted to exist. Another street opened up in front of him, and he took the path without thought as he ran, desperate to escape Shinra's eye. But luck was simply not with him. His heart turned to ice as he skidded to a stop in the middle of the street.

All around him were Shinra soldiers. They were gathered in lines, a roll call. What a fool. He had just run into the Shinra army's assembly area. With hostile intent, they noticed his sword and moved to surround him. A few soldiers hung back and started to call in Cloud's description to faceless voices on the other side of their radios. Encircled, Cloud backed up as he looked around, holding his blade at the ready between him and them. The street was empty except for all the soldiers. Armed with fully automatic weapons and covered head to toe in dark blue body armor and helmets, the Shinra soldiers advanced on him like dark specters of the night.

Suddenly, Cloud's back ran up against a rail behind him. His heart hardened, his muscles tensed. So this was the end, he thought. The end of uncertainty, the vanishing of doubt. His hand tightened on the sword as he began to help it rise...

A train sounded in the distance.

He stole a quick glance over his shoulder and saw that a track ran just behind him and below, going off into the gloom. As he searched with his eyes he saw two beacons of light start to pierce the murkiness. He took a quick glance downward. A tunnel lay underneath him. A second chance? Cloud winced inwardly, gazing back at the advancing troops as he considered. This was going to hurt.

"That's as far as you go, SOLDIER!"

Cloud looked to the haughty voice. One of the Shinra soldiers stood forward, grasping a dark red orb in each hand. This one was clad in armor black as tar. Cloud shook his head and spread his legs to both sides, preparing himself for their attack.

"I really don't have time for you guys."

Raising his arms in Cloud's direction, the leader tensed. The crimson spheres in his hands radiated an unearthly glow as the man prepared their energies. Shinra soldiers to all sides stepped back. Cloud glanced downward. Pebbles on the concrete began to dance as the train behind him approached. The leader snarled.

But before the soldier could do anything, Cloud made his choice. With one smooth leap, he turned and jumped to the top of the rail. Below him the train was rushing past, blowing its horn loudly as it came. Without a thought or glance backward, Cloud committed himself.

All sound seemed to stop as he fell through the air. A massive wave of heat and light passed overhead. He moved his hands and legs to control the fall...

With a slam he landed atop the moving train, rolling expertly to a crouched position. One hand shot forward to grasp the side of the train to hold himself steady. A sheet of fire shot out overhead, landing harmlessly on the tracks just behind the train as it fell. Holding tightly to the top of the roof, Cloud sped into the black abyss of the open tunnel, a lake of flames dancing in the dark behind him.

Within the cramped confines of one of the train's cargo cars, the members of AVALANCHE sat and waited. They sat in a silence pierced only by the clicking sound of the train moving over the rails, over and over. Wedge propped himself up uncomfortably against the side of a box, watching the others as their train traveled on its way to Sector 7. Cloud had not shown up. They had waited at the station as long as they could, but it had not helped. It was not clear whether he had been snatched by one of the roving Shinra squads or whether he had just decided that AVALANCHE was no longer worth his time.

By the door, Biggs stood quietly with his arms crossed, looking sternly at the floor in contemplation. Barret had set himself to one side, his face tight with anger. Wedge watched him, curious. What had happened back in the room with the robot? Ever since then their giant leader had seemed more trusting of Cloud. Where previously he had said over and over again Cloud was a traitor, now he appeared to actually be worried about him. Wedge had learned enough of Barret in his time with the group now to realize that just because Barret looked mad didn't mean he was. Barret hid his emotions through outwardly manifested rage.

But it was Jessie that truly surprised Wedge as he watched the group. Just like with the scorpion, Wedge had not been present when Cloud had saved her life as the reactor fell. But it was surprising to all of them that Cloud had gone back for Jessie. She had moved as far back into the cargo car as she could, torn with conflicting emotions as she mused over the paradox of their ex-SOLDIER Cloud. Wedge considered. Why would someone who appeared so uncaring save both her life and Barret's?

"I wonder if he was killed."

Biggs voiced what they were all thinking. Barret snorted.

"Hah. I doubt it. That boy can fight, I'll give him that."

Despite this, they worried in silence. Wedge gave voice to his fears.

"But with all those Shinra soldiers out there, he could have been overwhelmed."

Barret slammed his metal plated arm down on the crate next to him.

"Why the hell do you think I know? Do I look like a goddamn mind reader?"

Something loud thumped on the ceiling above them. Everyone looked up for a moment, and then ignored it. Worrying in silence, the members of AVALANCHE gave in to despair for their lost companion.

Suddenly, the door into the cargo car slid open. Golden lights surged by one after the other. Biggs shouted as he tripped backwards away from the opening.

"What the hell?"

A navy blue form dropped into the room from above the train car. A golden shock of spiky hair adorned a blackened soot-covered face. It wore a grim smile.

Wedge yelled in surprise, "Cloud!"

"Looks like I'm a little late."

Barret gaped in shock for a moment, then aggressively moved forward and pointed one big finger in Cloud's face.

"You're goddamn right you're late! Come waltzin' in here making a big scene! What the hell's the matter with you?"

Cloud shrugged and then looked around at them all. A trio of grinning faces met his, along with one big angry one. He looked back at Barret.

"What, did you miss me?"

Barret turned dark red with fury.

"Shut your blasted mouth! Everyone, wake up and let's move out! We can't sit here forever."

Without another word, the leader of AVALANCHE stormed out of the car, opening the door to the next car up and then sending it right back with a resounding slam behind him.

Wedge stood and then beamed at Cloud. The man with the golden hair simply stared right back at him. Unfazed, Wedge gave him a wink.

"Hey, Cloud. You were great back there! Keep it up!"

He followed Barret. Cloud had made it. He let himself smile as he entered the next car. Everything was right in the world once more.

Biggs punched Cloud lightly on the shoulder as he walked by.

"Thought you were dead, SOLDIER. Welcome back."

After the rest of them had left, Jessie walked slowly up to the still open door to the outside. Beams of shining light from the tunnel whirred past, covering her hands in a yellow hue. She slid it closed. She turned and walked up right in front of Cloud, taking a piece of cloth out of one pocket.

"Your face is pitch black. Let me help you with that."

Gently, she wiped his face clean. Underneath that grimy exterior, his creamy white skin was free once more. He looked at her in silence, unmoving, his blue eyes dark in the now barely lit car. Once she finished, she held his shoulder firmly for one moment.

"There you go. And thank you for helping me back at the reactor. It means a lot to me."

Without waiting for a response, she walked into the shadows, leaving without a sound.

The next car was a passenger car, yet one virtually devoid of passengers. Jessie shook her head with a sigh. Barret had scared everyone away. Overhead, ropes held for stability swung lazily from side to side in time with the train's movement. All around them, dozens of pale green plastic seats were worn with use. Half of them were concealed, covered by trash and abandoned newspapers. Ignoring the detritus, Barret parked himself squarely on three of the seats, determined to take a moment of relaxation. Golden lights continued to soar past as they sped through the tunnels beneath Midgar's plate. With a crackle of static, the train's intercom sputtered into life.

"Last train out of Sector 8 Station. Next stop: Sector 7. Train graveyard. Expected time of arrival: 12:23am, Midgar Standard Time."

Jessie moved over the other end of the car, shifting aside cans with one foot as she walked. Next to the door to the next car a computer monitor shone from the side of the wall. On it, a simplistic map of various grids and lines came into life, shining soft green light on her face. Moving a few stray russet hairs off her forehead, she considered it for a moment, then looked back down the car to where they had come from.

Cloud entered the car. Once again, Jessie found herself watching him. Inwardly, she chastised herself, her own interest. But curiosity prevailed. Cloud moved with the slow but certain steps of a man totally sure of himself, unconcerned of what others might think of him. Yet there was something more. He always seemed so withdrawn, like one who had seen terrible things and been irrevocably changed by them. Or was this simply an image? Halfway down the car, he turned and looked out the windows. Yellow lights continued to speed past, immersing Cloud in gold one moment, then fading the next. Did he know that all of this – the train, the lights, everything – were connected? All of it derived from Mako Energy, the energy of the planet. How would Cloud react when confronted with the future of a decaying world? What would his reaction be if his hometown became a brown desiccated husk on a planet without the natural energy to sustain itself, all of its life flow disrupted by the corporate greed of Shinra?

Up above, the lights shifted suddenly from their stale white light to an illumination of deepest red. The lights began to flash rapidly. Barret leaned back against the side of one seat and began to snore loudly. Biggs and Wedge ignored it. But Cloud crouched down and reached behind him for his blade, gripping the haft tightly with one hand. He did not know what this was.

"Cloud!"

His eyes met hers with a flash of blue, responding sharply, like a cornered animal.

"Cloud, it's okay! Come on over here. I can explain it to you."

For a moment, it seemed almost as if her entreaties would fail to budge him. Yet, after a moment, he returned to his relaxed position and walked over to her, although he continued to look about cautiously. Finally, he stood before her, looking at her closely. She turned and gestured to the computer screen with one hand. On the black display, a green line shone with a bright red pip upon it flashing on and off.

"This is a security checkpoint we are passing through. There are ID sensor devices adjoining each of the eight main stations around Midgar that check the identities of those who use the train system. They check our identification cards and send the information back to the central data bank at Shinra Headquarters to be cross examined."

Cloud tensed up and began to reach for his sword again. This time Jessie reached out and held his arm gently before it could reach the blade. He looked at her questioningly.

"Cloud, you don't have to worry. We all have fake IDs prepared. That's why we gave you that one card earlier back at our first rendezvous. Don't you remember?"

Cloud's eyes narrowed in thought as he looked down. After a moment, he gazed back up at her. Softly, but firmly, he removed his hand from her grip.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now look here again."

She pressed a button below the computer screen. Instantly a wider grid popped up, illustrating the city as a whole. It was represented by a three-dimensional latticework of shining green lines rendering each separate tower, station, and railway in the metropolis.

"This is a complete model of the city of Midgar. The top plate is about 50 meters from the ground. It is supported by both a central pillar and a system of smaller columns, one such structure in each sector. The No. 1 Reactor we blew up was in the northern section. Thankfully, the explosion did not affect the support structure underneath the plate, or else the entire sector would have collapsed, killing untold thousands below."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He did not appear outwardly concerned by the revelation. He didn't care about the fate of thousands but still came back for her?

On the screen the grid shifted from its three-dimensional view to a two-dimensional flat topographical map, viewed from above the city, as if from the eye of a bird. Upon it, the format of the city could be seen more easily. In each of the eight corners was a large green circle. Jessie pointed at them.

"These are the Mako Reactors. There are eight of them, now seven, and all of them collectively provide Midgar with its electricity. In each slice of the city, separate towns exist, both above and below the plate. These towns used to have names, but nobody in Midgar can remember them now. Instead of names, they are referred to as numbered sectors."

She looked into his eyes.

"This is the kind of world we live in."

She gestured back towards the console, indicating the red pip on the green line.

"We were just in Sector 8, and are now on our way to Sector 7."

She pointed to the short line encircling the main support structure in the middle. Cloud watched attentively, although it was unclear whether he knew all of this already or not.

"This is our train route. It spirals around the middle, which is the hub, and then splits off down the lines to the various stations. We were above the plate, but now the train is taking us below it."

She clicked a different button. An orange rectangle shone from the monitor, zooming in and showing their position in the city. They were still a few minutes away from Sector 7 Station. Suddenly, the red flashing that accompanied the ID check finally stopped, and the sour white light was restored. Outside the windows, Jessie could see that they had finally left the tunnel. With a nod of appreciation to Jessie, Cloud walked to the side of the train and gazed outward, out into the depths below Midgar.

Up above the train and all around, the dark sky was gone. In its place, he could see the underbelly of the plate. Sparking lights, fizzing sparks, and protruding metal projections emerged from underneath it. Its width was immense, and from their angle he couldn't see the plate's end and the sky's beginning. The metal construct was never ending. Cloud shivered slightly, involuntarily. Not being able to see the sky anymore was disturbing.

"And that's the plate for you."

Cloud turned to the side. Barret was looking out as well, his face for once not revealing anger, annoyance or hostility. Instead, his face showed resignation and even a hint of sadness.

"The slums don't have any day or night. If the plate weren't there, we could see the sky."

Cloud nodded and looked out once more. The angle of the train did not reveal any support structures in sight. He murmured under his breath.

"A floating city… Pretty unsettling scenery."

Barret looked at him askance.

"Never expected to hear that out of someone like you. Aren't you just full of surprises."

Cloud chose not to reply. Barret continued, staring out the window once more. He sniffed loudly.

"The upper world is a city on a plate. And it is because of that damned plate that people underneath it are suffering. It traps all the pollution down with the slums and keeps the sunshine away. The air we breath is overused and stale."

"Then why doesn't everyone move up onto the plate?"

Barret lowered his gaze.

"Don't know. Probably because they ain't got the money."

Then he turned to look powerfully at Cloud, his dark brown eyes aflame.

"Or maybe because they love their home, no matter how messed up it gets."


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Chapter 2 – Memories**

Soon they reached their destination. One by one, the members of AVALANCHE walked off the train, doing their best to avoid tripping on errant scraps of trash and garbage on the way out. Biggs ran off energetically, leaping down the stairs to the sidewalk below and stopping at a nearby lamppost. It shone dimly but courageously against the lurking gloom. He leaned against the old metal nonchalantly, winking and flirting with a few girls, who shook their heads with amusement as they walked out of another train car and down the steps. Cloud watched from the window within the train as he waited to get out.

Wedge strode out confidently, walking forward to sit down firmly on one of the stairs by Biggs. The short man gave a momentary groan as he attempted to get more comfortable on the hard concrete underneath. Cloud looked out beyond the station and his mouth opened in astonishment. Aside from the smooth concrete platform of the train station, all around them for hundreds of feet were rundown and abandoned train cars. Sector 7 was known as the train graveyard, and now Cloud understood why. Rusted monoliths of an earlier age lay scattered around the station, a cemetery and homage to a time before Mako. Shinra's laziness and different priorities kept them there. But Cloud found that he didn't mind. They reminded him of a time before Shinra, a time he could still faintly remember.

Before him, Jessie walked out slowly, taking in the sights as if it were her first time. Barret followed close behind. The big man disregarded the scenery and stood directly in the middle of the small crowd of people leaving. His large form and powerful muscles caused him to stand out above the rest. As Cloud strolled out, Barret yelled.

"Hey! All of you get over here!"

Biggs and Wedge glanced at each other and then ran over, standing at attention. Barret's glare failed to budge them. Doing her best to contain her amusement, Jessie stood next to them, relaxed. Cloud stood quietly behind her.

"This mission was a success, but we can't get lazy now. They'll be ready for us next time! But don't let that scare you. The next mission will be an even bigger success than this one. Now let's meet up back at the hideout. Move!"

And just like that, they moved. Biggs and Wedge ran on ahead, creating a dusty cloud that hung in the air, obscuring vision. Barret and Jessie talked amongst themselves as they followed, treading into the distance atop the dusty path. The inn of _The Seventh Heaven_ was the 'hideout', but Cloud was in no hurry to get there just yet. Cloud waited as he looked about, choosing to follow a secondary path hidden alongside the main road. He kicked away some of the metal detritus that covered it as he walked, aluminum cans rolled into dark brown pits aside the path. At one point, he found himself ducking under the rusted wheels of a train as he moved along the trail. It took him a while before he noticed another change from walking above the plate. His hair did not move, his clothing did not rustle. There was no wind. The breeze of the sky had been replaced by the deadened air of the slum, a city with so many walls and ceilings as to defeat the touch of nature herself.

As he traveled from the station, the husks of deadened trains were gradually replaced by the general disarray of assorted garbage. Massive stacks of rusted metal now took the place of concrete walls and metal barriers. Unlike the relative order of the plate above, the slums were barely navigable. Defunct machinery lay in barely organized piles everywhere. As a result, roads and dust ridden paths were carved between the largest stacks, indicating improvised roads within a trashy chaos. As he walked between pile after pile, following the distant Barret and Jessie ahead, men and women in old and grayed clothing passed by. One man smiled at him, a gap toothed grin. One woman's hair seemed to spring out in all directions, a thatch of unruly red. A few of the people knelt down to inspect a pile or two more closely, seeking utility within heaps of refuse. At one point, Cloud stopped at a distance to watch them as they dug. Various scraps and metals disappeared within the folds of their clothing. Scavengers. What useful items they found must be traded for a living. He moved on. Time passed by. And as he passed by mounds of metal plates, Cloud looked down one grimy path made between the stacks.

Down the road lay a sturdy metal fence, blocking off what looked to be one of the support structures Jessie had mentioned earlier. It was pillars like these that held up the plate. He inspected it closely, noticing a difference between its steel girders and those that he had been seeing for the past hour. Unlike other metals in the area, it was not rusted with age and disuse. On the other side of the fence, a huge winding stair hugged the side of the gigantic pillar, turning and turning about as it led up to the top. It must be hundreds of feet from the ground. Cloud squinted as he looked up, seeing a circular platform at the very top. Red lights sparkled around it at the base of the plate. So this was what helped keep the plate from falling on Sector 7.

"Hey, Cloud! Keep up!"

Broken from his ruminations by Jessie's distant call, Cloud gave one last glance up to the top of the support structure. He could barely see twinkling green and red lights at the pinnacle. Turning back to the path in front of him, he launched into an easy jog to catch up with Jessie and the others.

Despite the overall sense of poverty he felt as he walked through the slums, Cloud was taken by surprise as he caught up to the others. In the area ahead, People had constructed ramshackle huts and homes out of the spare parts that dominated the sector. Creativity and cooperation allowed those who lived here to overcome the challenge of being forsaken by their government, forgotten by Shinra. Lights were posted outside of some of them, indicating shops for salvage and food. There were some beggars, but not as much as Cloud had expected. Those that were around seemed to profit as town criers of a sort, sharing information and news from other sectors in exchange for a piece of bread or a trinket to sell. As Cloud passed by, he overheard hoarse whispers telling of bombs going off above the plate. The talk this elicited included a number of worried voices, speaking of the plate above as like a sky that had not yet fallen.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cloud noticed some of the people watching him and the other members of AVALANCHE. They stood next to stalls, some on the upper floors of the corrugated metal huts. Some glanced over for a moment, then returned to what they were doing. A few grinned and waved. Yet Cloud could sense that among some there was an undercurrent of hatred, of fear. One or two looked over with disapproval, watching them as if they were insects. Cloud watched this, observing. Despite the sacrifices Barret and the others made, regardless of whether these actions were right or not, not everyone people in Sector 7 approved of the activities of AVALANCHE. Making sure that these same people did not share the secret of AVALANCHE's presence with Shinra was the problem. Cloud found himself feeling sorry for Barret, it was not an envious job. This was Barret's never ending duty.

Soon they reached the center of the makeshift town. Directly in the middle, a large three-story high house stood. It was a conglomeration of wooden planks, metal sheets, and human ingenuity. Near the top, a sign flickered and shone with neon green light. _The Seventh Heaven_. Without warning, Barret growled and snapped his gun onto his arm plate. As he did, he charged into the bar, opening and slamming the door with deliberate force. Cloud looked questionably at his companions. Biggs looked highly amused, and watched the door to the house intently. Wedge appeared just as confused as Cloud, whereas Jessie looked on, her face scrunched up as if wincing at what was to come.

Suddenly, they heard Barret firing his gun. Quick as a blink, Cloud reached for his sword, but hesitated as his fingers touched the worn leather handle, stopping fast as a hand gripped his shoulder. Biggs held his shoulder, giving a wink as he shook his head. After a few moments, a number of irritated young men and women emerged from the inn, furiously shaking their heads with annoyance as Barret pushed them outside.

"Clear out! Private meeting!"

Another burst of rounds flashed into the air. The customers finally got the message and ran off. One of the boys turned about and sent Barret a rude gesture. Roaring, the big man fired off a few bullets at the punk's feet. Dancing about comically, the boy skipped away, fading away behind a stack of rusted cars.

"Hah! That'll show 'em!"

From the doorway of the bar, a lithe young woman emerged. She wore a sleeveless white tank top, showing a stomach soft but tight with muscle. Her long dark brown hair trailed down her back, ending in a distinctive dolphin-tail split right behind her tight black mini-skirt. Smoothly, she came up right behind Barret, moving without a sound. She poked his shoulder with one firm tap. His exultation interrupted, Barret wheeled around, facing the girl. She crossed her arms, raising one eyebrow and looking at the big man with an expression of mild reproach.

"Now see here, Barret Wallace. How do you expect me to keep _The Seventh Heaven_ afloat when every time you come here you scare off all the customers?"

Barret looked at her with embarrassment, unable to form a reply. Yet he never got a chance. From within the inn a delighted young girl called out.

"Papa!"

Barret's face lit up. With an expression of joy, he walked past the young woman, accidentally pushing her to one side with his big frame.

"Marlene!"

Shaking her head, the young woman glanced over one shoulder to the scene in the entryway. She gave a soft smile. Barret's hug swallowed Marlene whole. The big man held her tight and close as the tiny girl shot off question after question. How did the mission go? Was daddy hurt? Why didn't he say something? She had missed him! Stricken silent, Barret closed his eyes and could not say a word. Unbidden, a tear trailed its way down one ruddy cheek.

Looking back down at the rest of the group, the young woman in white and black inspected each face closely, giving a nod of acknowledgment to each person. When she got to Cloud's face, though, her face shone. With a slight smile, she gazed at him down the stairwell, her hair shining in the pale lamplight. Cloud looked up into her brown eyes, giving a small smile of his own. He felt that, at that second, it was as if a giant burden had been lifted from his shoulders. The bruises from battle seemed to fade away. The ache in his muscles seemed to disappear. He walked slowly up the stairs.

Meeting him halfway, she stood in front of him for a moment before hugging him close. Cloud allowed himself to briefly relax. He permitted himself to hug her back. Going back to arm's length, they looked at each other with a measure of affection.

"Hi there, Tifa."

"Hi there yourself, Cloud. Looks like everything went well."

Cloud nodded. Tifa raised an eyebrow playfully.

"You didn't fight with Barret, did you?"

Cloud simply smiled.

"I should have known. He's always trying to push people around and you've always been in fights since you were little."

She gave Cloud an affectionate push on the shoulder.

"I worried about you."

Cloud shrugged.

"I can take care of myself."

"I know."

As they walked into the bar together, something in one of Cloud's pockets began to itch as it pressed against his skin. Irritated, he reached into his pocket to bring it out as Tifa walked ahead. It was the flower from the girl he had helped up at Sector 8. Surprised, he looked at it for a moment, turning it in his fingers. It had been pressed against his leg during the escape from the soldiers and the train ride, flattened into a crescent of dark red petals. He gently ran a thumb up against a petal, feeling the softness, pressing forth the scent. Tifa looked over.

"A flower. Is that for me?"

Cloud looked at it for a moment, and then passed it to her. She took it and laid it gently across her palm. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes, inhaling the aroma. She gave him an appreciative smile.

"You almost never see these in the slums. Thank you, Cloud. It smells wonderful."

He glanced one last time at the flower, and then gave her a short nod.

Leaning against one wall, he looked around the interior of _The Seventh Heaven_. It was a place that had clearly been shown love. Despite its ramshackle nature, _The Seventh Heaven_ had a charm of its own, somehow acquiring the atmosphere and feel of a small town inn, a fiction of a place where no one knew of Midgar. Comforting lanterns shone from the walls, filling the room with a golden glow. Biggs and Wedge settled in the corner. Biggs whipped out a deck of cards to play with his comrade in arms atop a stout wooden table, snapping the cards down in challenge. From against one of the walls Jessie took a worn old book from a shelf, hopping on a bar stool by the counter. She took out a small silk ribbon marking her place from an earlier read. Barret propped Marlene up on his shoulders and was a new man, bumping her up and down on his shoulders playfully, like a large and loving steed. She giggled over and over to the point where the giggles were interrupted with the occasional hiccup. The big man pretended to bump into the counter and walls, resulting in peals of laughter from the young girl who tried over and over to tell him where to go. In the corner, an orange pinball machine whirred and beeped softly, as if actively trying to entice someone over to play with it.

Tifa watched Cloud as he examined the room. To him, this must be a scene of peace; solace from the battles of before. She smiled as his gaze took paintings on the wall, scenes of dark forests and towering mountains, images of what seemed like another world, a misty past. She smelled the pressed rose once more.

"Maybe I should fill the store with flowers."

Cloud gave her a slight nod, a half smile. She walked over to Barret, grinning as she watched the transformation from angry resistance leader to loving father. Her feet creaked softly against the old wooden floor. Marlene waved her arms as Barret lumbered around the room, pretending she was a plane in flight, or perhaps a soaring eagle. A yellow ribbon at her neck fluttered in the air above her delicate pink dress. Marlene had read the stories, knew of the birds of the forests. Tifa hoped that the beautiful young girl would have a chance to see them with her own eyes. After Barret came to a stop, Tifa interjected, placing a hand gently on his broad shoulder.

"I'm glad everyone made it alright."

Barret turned and gave her a toothy grin.

"Hah! There was never any doubt."

"You all right, Barret?"

"Never better, Tifa."

She smiled as he turned his attention from Marlene to all the others, setting the grinning young girl atop one shoulder. As he did, he walked over to the pinball machine.

"Alright, you fools! Come on down here. We're starting the meeting!"

Giving Wedge a wink, he clicked a button underneath the mechanism. To Wedge's delight, the platform the machine stood on began to descend with Barret on it, Marlene with him. Soon enough all that was left was a rectangular shaft, leading down into the concealed basement. Jessie sighed, slipping the silk ribbon back in her book. She jumped down the opening. Back at the table, Biggs slapped a winning hand down and laughed at Wedge's horrified reaction as he read the cards. After a groan and consequent clap on the back, they both packed up their cards and followed after.

Tifa walked over to the bar counter, grabbing a wet rag as she moved. Looking expectantly at Cloud, she raised an eyebrow in his direction with a smile as she began to wipe mugs clean. Giving a shrug, Cloud jumped down after the pinball machine, descending into the headquarters of the resistance force known as AVALANCHE.

It certainly was dingy enough. Cloud caught his fall on the side of the platform with the pinball machine, knees bending and fingers lightly touching the scratched wooden floor. The first thing he saw was crumpled up caution tape all around the edges. It probably served as a warning to those unfamiliar with the system to stay clear of the area within which the machine descended. All around him was disarray. Barret was in the far corner, attacking a worn old punching bag with vigorous spirit. Wedge sat on a torn plastic bar stool, typing the keys on an ancient looking computer. Jessie and Biggs sat around the wide graying table that dominated the center of the room. Jessie watched wedge while Biggs folded his arms and pretended to snore. They seemed to wait for Barret to finish. Atop the table before them were various schematics and maps, the plans for their earlier assault. Or perhaps they were presentations of the next one, Cloud thought to himself. Marlene sat happily on a dark and rusted brown pipe running around the outskirts of the room, cheering her father on as he thrashed the poor punching bag. Right next to her, a widescreen television was set to the news channel. On it, an anchor from the Shinra Information Network talked about an unexpected gas leak causing the Mako Reactor explosion. Cloud laughed inwardly. The Shinra Company already spinning its web of defensive lies.

As Cloud took a seat next to Biggs, Barret stopped his exercise and sat right across from the ex-SOLDIER. Trickles of sweat ran down the side of his cheeks and through his dark beard. He wiped them clean with a dull white towel from beneath the table. As he did, the big man looked at Cloud, a glare seeming to challenge Cloud's right to sit where he did. Cloud stared right back into the man's determined face.

"Hey Cloud, there was something I wanted to ask you. Did you run into anyone from SOLDIER during your escape?"

"No. I'm positive."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself."

Cloud stared at him.

"If anyone from SOLDIER had been within a few miles of that reactor, you wouldn't be standing here now."

Barret's eyes narrowed.

"Just because you're from SOLDIER doesn't mean you are the biggest badass in the world."

Cloud snorted and stood up, looking away from Barret. The big man continued.

"Yeah, you're strong, kid. Probably all those bastards in SOLDIER are."

He slammed his hand on the table. Biggs and Jessie recoiled in surprise.

"But don't forget that your ass is working for AVALANCHE now! Don't get any ideas about going back to Shinra!"

Cloud whipped around, his eyes flashing with his response.

"Go back to Shinra? You asked me a question and I answered it. The end. I'm going upstairs. I want to talk about my money."

As he turned to the pinball machine, he stopped for a moment by surprise. Tifa was standing there before him, her eyes wide with shock. Cloud ignored her and moved past her. Tifa reached out, brushing her fingers against his sleeve as he passed by her.

"Wait, Cloud!"

Barret sneered.

"Tifa let him go! Looks like he still misses Shinra."

Cloud ignored him, pressing the button to take him up.

All of them watched as he disappeared to the floor above. Tifa spun around to glare at Barret with a fury.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Barret? He saved your life earlier and you repay him with this? You have no idea what Cloud has been through to get here!"

Barret noticed Biggs, Wedge and Jessie. They all looked at him, their faces saddened and angered. In the back, Marlene started to sniffle. The big man shrunk back for a moment, then came forward once more.

"We have no idea where he went after we all split up to meet back here. He was supposed to meet us at Sector 8 Station! He could have gone to his Shinra masters in that time and told them all about us."

Tifa raised a hand in Barret's direction, whipping it to one side in a cutting motion.

"Enough!"

She called for the pinball elevator.

Cloud reached the main floor. The room shone invitingly, as if attempting to console him. Glasses shone behind the bar, reflecting his face a dozen times over as he looked on. But this was not for him. He shook his head, determined. He did not know where else to go, but he could not stay here. He was not welcome, and whats more is it did not feel _right_. It was time to go.

He walked to the doorway, but came to a halt as Tifa's voice cried out behind him.

"Cloud, wait!"

He did not turn. Outside he could see a dark wasteland of machinery and debris. That was the only road for him. Yet, as if unbidden, he turned his head, just a little bit, gazing to the side, back within to the warmth where he did not belong. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tifa reaching out behind him.

"Listen, Cloud. I'm asking you. Please join us."

"Why?"

"The Planet is dying, Cloud. Slowly but surely it is failing. Someone has to do something."

Cloud sniffed in disdain.

"So let Barret and his buddies do something about it. It has nothing to do with me."

He walked on. But when he reached the top of the stairs down, he stopped. Tifa's saddened and rejected voice rang out behind him, cutting through the air, through his senses.

"So. You're really leaving! You are just going to walk away? Ignoring your childhood friend?"

He turned around. Tifa watched him, her face distressed, her eyes shining as they watered. Cloud looked down, shaking his head from side to side in apology.

"I'm sorry."

Tifa walked up to him. She pushed his chin up gently with one knuckle.

"You forgot the promise, too."

Cloud gazed into her eyes.

"Promise?"

Tifa stepped away.

"Oh, so you _did_ forget. Don't you remember, Cloud? It was seven years ago…"

Cloud looked off into nothing, trying vainly to recall. Tifa looked on for a moment, and then gazed to one side sadly. She turned away to go back inside, but looked back one last time, her body illumined by the soft yellow light from within. She stared deeply into his eyes.

"I will always care for you, Cloud. Remember that."

And then Cloud was alone, standing by himself in a city of shattered dreams and decayed memories.

One foot after another passed through the dust as he strode away from The Seventh Heaven, lost in thought. It was while he was walking that it came back to him, piece by piece. He began to remember. After a time, he looked up. There was not a soul in sight. Where the moon would be, the lights of the plate blocked his view. Instead, his memory of the moon shone forth. Funny how the moon of memory shines so much brighter than the reality. The shacks nearby were dark and the area had descended into slumber. He walked on.

In the center of the dilapidated town, a small well stood. It looked to be long out of use. Many of its stones were missing. Others broke off of one side, spilling out onto the ground where grass should be. Instead they sat in the dust, unmoving. Yet despite its wear, the well still remained, and it was the presence of the well that brought it all together for him, sparking his memory. He passed a hand through the still water within and brought it up before his eyes, letting sparkling droplets fall like a midnight rain to the dusty ground at his feet. Seven years ago…

_He had thought she would never come, and it was getting ever colder. Cloud shivered, his short blond hair rustling slightly in the cool night air. The oak beneath him seemed to retain some warmth, however, and he rubbed his arms to try and keep warm. He was on the wooden fort just outside of town, a silent sentinel all the young boys and girls of the neighborhood could retreat to when things at home got to be too crowded, when they needed a breath of fresh air. A mossy well stood below. All around the fort were rocky outcroppings, a shield from the eyes of friends and strangers alike. From his position they had the look of a vast range of mountains, and this valley was the center. Yet, despite the solitude, the isolation, the retreat of the fort, the children of the neighborhood did not come here as often as they used to. Instead, most stayed home, watching the television or chatting to friends on the phone. But not Cloud. This fort was his home away from home. A bastion of privacy against the moving of the world. And now it was his comforting ally. An area where he could be himself and embody the confidence he needed._

_ He could hear her soft footsteps on the grass below. Tifa Lockhart. Ever since he was a child, Tifa had been present in the background. They lived next door to one another, but fate had decided to keep them at arm's length. Where he was the loner, she was popular, always in a group of friends who served as a barrier against him. In the past he had been a protective specter in the distance, a guardian devoted to her, but unable to confront her. He was simply too shy. But tonight that would change. He had mustered the courage and stood forth. He had asked her to come to here, his most sacred place. A fort on the outskirts of a wilderness of possibilities. And it was a perfect night._

_ He looked up at the stars. As if in answer to his mental call, a constellation shone before him. The brilliant lights dazzled in the sky with all the beauty of the cosmos. He smiled, closing his eyes and allowing the night to pass through him._

_ "Hi there."_

_ Cloud opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. Tifa poked her head out from behind the back of the fort with a shy but incredible smile. She wore a light blue dress, augmenting her already impressive beauty with an elegance he had not encountered before. Cloud was struck silent. She moved closer and sat next to him. Given the small nature of the fort, she had to face away on the corner, touching his right shoulder to her left. They sat side by side, looking off into the starlit night. She turned her head to look at him._

_ "Sorry I'm late. You said you wanted to talk about something?"_

_ Unable to cope with her presence, he stared straight off into the distance._

_ "Come this spring, I'm leaving this town for Midgar."_

_ Tifa looked sadly down at her feet. They dangled gently over the edge, waving in the cool night breeze._

_ "All the boys are leaving town."_

_ Cloud shook his head._

_ "But I'm not like the other boys. I'm different."_

_ He stood up. She turned her head, gazing over at him questioningly. He put on a brave face._

_ "I'm not just going to find a job. I want to join SOLDIER."_

_ He looked up into the effervescent sky._

_ "I'm going to be the best there is, just like Sephiroth."_

_ "Sephiroth… the great Sephiroth?"_

_ Cloud nodded excitedly. But Tifa looked at him with worry._

_ "Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?"_

_ He nodded and turned away. He went around the back of the fort, grabbing handholds only he knew about. Soon enough he was on top of the fort, on top of the world. Atop his perch, he gazed down at Tifa._

_ "I probably won't be able to come back to this town for a while."_

_ Tifa looked away. Unseen by Cloud, she sobbed quietly for a moment. The grass below her shifted silently in the wind. One tear after another dropped onto the soil. Cloud gave her a quizzical look from above._

_ "Hey, are you okay?"_

_ Tifa ignored him and composed herself quickly. When she looked up, his face was framed by hundreds of stars, his caring expression burned into her memory forever._

_ "Will I see you in the newspapers if you do well?"_

_ "I'll try."_

_ Tifa gazed up into the luminous skies._

_ "Hey, would you promise me something?"_

_ Cloud nodded from up above._

_ "If you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind…"_

_ She brought her legs up, hugging them close._

_ "You'll come save me, okay?"_

_ Cloud was baffled. He descended from his high perch and sat back down, next to her._

_ "What?"_

_ She put her face on her knees, looking at him from the side. Her dress rustled softly in the wind._

_ "Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to experience that. At least once."_

_ He was completely at a loss. Tifa put her feet back down and leaned over holding his hands in hers on his lap._

_ "Come on. Promise me!"_

_ Overwhelmed, Cloud looked deeply into her eyes._

_ "Alright. I promise."_

_ His reward was a dazzling smile. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Without another word, she got up and walked down to the grass. But as she prepared to leave, she looked up one last time. Her eyes reflected a glassy world of light and wonder._

_ "I will always care for you, Cloud. Remember that."_

_ And then Cloud was alone, standing by himself in a fort of heartfelt remembrances and starlit hopes._

Tifa was there when he returned, gazing down at him expectantly from the top of the stairs. Cloud's stride was slow, his eyes tinged with reminiscence. Up above, the lights shone within and from without _The Seventh Heaven_, bathing him in gold and emerald light, a dusty form on the boundary of emptiness and hope.

"You remember now, don't you?"

He nodded slightly.

"The promise?"

He nodded once more. He was uncertain, gazing down and around before hesitantly looking into her soft brown eyes.

"But I'm no hero, and I'm not famous," Cloud said, "I can't keep the promise."

She walked down to him, her soles creaked gently against the wooden planks as she descended the stairs. She stood in front of him, looking up at him with compassion.

"But you got your childhood dream, didn't you? You became SOLDIER. So you have to stay with me. Keep your promise."

With a grumble and a crash, Barret emerged at the top of the stairs. Tifa stood aside to look up at him along with Cloud. Growling like a lion, the big man tossed down a small brown pouch, which Cloud caught reflexively with one hand.

"A promise is a promise, big-time SOLDIER. There's your pay."

Cloud hefted it and tossed it up and down. Then he looked skeptically up at the big man.

"This is my pay? Don't make me laugh."

Tifa gave Cloud a sharp glance.

"Wait, then you'll…?"

Cloud interrupted her, pointing at Barret.

"You got another mission lined up? I'll do it for twice this."

Barret gaped at him, beginning to turn red with anger. But Tifa smiled, and knew what to do. Taking the stairs two at a time, Tifa strode up to him. She whispered in his ear. After a moment, Barret turned and scowled at her.

"But that money is for Marlene's schooling!"

Tifa gave him a look. Barret harrumphed and gave Cloud a dismissive wave with one hand as he walked back inside.

"Fine!"

Tifa smiled victoriously, turning back to the ex-SOLDIER.

"Thanks, Cloud."

He nodded, a solitary figure marching slowly up the stairs back into the home of a childhood friend.

They all spent the night in _The Seventh Heaven_, many of them stretched out upon ragged blankets in the basement. Cloud removed his blade, only to hold it close to him. He seemed only able to sleep with one hand grasping it, descending slowly into slumber. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie settled in similar positions, a single blanket for each. It would have to suffice in this slum of forced scarcity and frugality. The others slept upstairs. But before she went to sleep, Tifa came down to wish them all goodnight. Yawning, the members of AVALANCHE thanked her before immediately falling into a well-deserved rest. She looked over to Cloud. In sleep he seemed at peace, breathing slowly in and out. He held that sword close, but Tifa was thankful for it. Without it, he may not have made it back to them. With one last look, she gazed upon Cloud and turned out the light.

Cloud woke up in a flash, already bringing his massive sword up into a parry. The golden designs on the hilt blazed in the light. But there was nobody there. The basement was empty, the television off, and all the blankets nearby were rumpled but unoccupied. Blinking, Cloud ran a hand through his blonde hair. He must have slept like an infant. He fastened his blade to the straps on his back as he pressed the button calling down the elevator.

When he reached the top, he found Tifa and Barret talking to each other earnestly as they sat on two of the barstools. Tifa looked like she was ready for combat. Instead of having her hands bare, she wore sturdy dark brown gloves. A glint of metal flashed, and he noticed studs on top of where her knuckles were. Cloud sighed inwardly. Looked like Tifa was coming with them for this run. As for Barret, he was unchanged, wearing the same dark vest that left his powerful chest bare. Cloud could not tell if it was new clothing or simply what the big man had worn yesterday. As he walked forward they stopped and turned to him. Tifa gave him a mischievous smile, as if gently chastising him for sleeping in later than anyone else. Barret simply scowled at him, but simultaneously managed to look rather embarrassed about something.

"Our next target is the Sector 5 Reactor. We are going to head for the station first."

Cloud nodded, doing some squats as he listened to prepare his body for the mission. His muscles groaned in pain, not wanting to duplicate last night's escapade. Barret continued.

"I can fill you in on the train. But, before we go, I got something I want to ask you."

Raising an eyebrow expectantly, Tifa gave the big man an encouraging nudge. Barret asked his question, growling as if speaking each syllable was the most difficult thing in the world.

"How do you use those rocks to spit lightning? Can you teach me how to do that?"

Cloud sighed.

"Yeah. I figured this would come up. Did Tifa have you bore the holes into the metal section of your fighting arm?"

Glaring at Tifa, Barret took the black glove off of his right arm. Around the sides of the metal plate two spherical holes had been drilled into the sides. Good. They were the perfect size for the magical stones. Cloud reached out a hand in Tifa's direction. She popped a small green gem into his palm. Barret looked closely at Cloud's insistence. Upon the surface of the stone, white swirls flowed like waves through an emerald sea. As if to illustrate a comparison, Cloud took out the lightning orb from his pocket. Like before, white jagged streaks shot throughout the yellow surface.

"These are Materia."

Barret's face scrunched up.

"Materia?"

Cloud nodded.

"You can generally tell what their function is by looking at them."

He pointed at the golden gem with one slender finger.

"The jagged lines here symbolize the striking of lightning, and that is the effect that you can create when you use the stone."

"But how do you use the rocks?"

Cloud demonstrated by bringing his sword into a ready position, overhead and parallel to the ground. He slid the yellow orb into one of the blade's two slots. He brought his sword straight up, pressing it to his forehead. He closed his eyes in concentration. Barret and Tifa watched him with hushed breaths. Suddenly, sparks and currents of lightning began to coruscate up and down the monstrous weapon. Cloud opened his eyelids. The others were barely visible behind the dancing flashes and sparkling force. After a moment, he let it all recede, his steel blade reflecting his face normally once more.

"By using your will and applying it, the Materia can take that strength of mind and magnify it, creating an elemental force."

Barret appeared immensely confused.

"How can these rocks do that?"

Cloud strapped his sword back on his back and lifted the sea green Materia directly into the light of the lantern nearby. The orb sparkled, brighter and as if full of life.

"They are created from crystallized Mako, the energy of the Planet. I don't know whether they come like this naturally or artificially but, as I explained, they amplify your mental energies and produce a dramatic effect. The power of the effect is gauged by how much you want to put into it. It requires a certain amount of mental dexterity and practice to prevent from simply pouring all your energy into it at once. I learned all this through my time as a SOLDIER. They would hand out Materia like this to me, especially if I was expected to participate in a particularly dangerous mission."

Barret poked the shining green stone.

"What does this one do?"

Cloud traced the wavy white lines with a finger as he talked.

"The waves represent natural movement, the life created by nature. Thus, what this Materia does should not be too difficult to guess."

Tifa flicked Barret's knee as he stared at Cloud. Instantly, their fearless leader recoiled.

"Hey, that hurts! What the hell are you doin', Tifa?"

Tifa smiled at Cloud, rolling her eyes.

"This big baby got a nasty bruise while fighting that ridiculous scorpion robot yesterday. Want to help him out?"

Cloud gestured with his open hand for Barret to show him the injury. Grumbling, Barret hiked up his pants leg. Upon his skin there was a dark patch of discolored bruise where once there was a rich brown. Cloud pointed his arm down at Barret's knee, grasping the green gem firmly. In between the areas not covered by Cloud's fingers, an emerald light flared. Barret watched in awe as the black wound seemingly shrank in on itself, disappearing entirely after only a moment. Barret flexed his leg, testing out his renewed flexibility. Cloud handed the green Materia back to Tifa.

"That Materia heals."

Nodding appreciatively, Barret thought for a moment. He gestured to Tifa.

"How can she use these things with her fists? There is no way she'll be able to put a slot in her hand."

Without a word, Cloud reached back, popped out the yellow orb, and tossed it to Tifa. In one swift motion, she caught it, concealed it in a tightly held fist, and slammed it downward into the table on her left. As she did, blue lightning and sparks streaked from the wind created by her hand, smashing through the table with unrelenting force. Instantly the wood shattered, fragments pulsing with electricity and flame upon the ground. Tifa withdrew her hand. She gave a wide grin as she tossed the Materia back to Cloud, who just as quickly popped it into his pocket.

Barret pointed at the destruction.

"You broke your table."

Tifa laughed, causing both Barret and Cloud to give an involuntary smile.

"I have spares out back. Bar fights and all. Don't worry about it."

Cloud gestured to Tifa.

"As you can see, Barret, you can use the stones just by holding them. It is simply more convenient to place them in your weapon for use whenever you like. Your mind can reach through the weapon, as if it were the wire of a cord leading to a lamp."

Cloud sat down heavily, his large sword skidding off the floor. Tifa walked over and gently rested a hand on one navy blue shoulder.

"The downside is that the energy drains out of you. If you overuse the power of the stones, then soon enough you'll fall flat on your face, completely unconscious."

Barret sat as well, digesting the information.

"Well, in that case, I'll steer clear of these buggers for a while, til I get used to them. Last thing I need right now is that hocus pocus stone draining the energy I need for today's action."

Cloud shrugged.

"Your call."

Tifa squeezed his shoulder.

"I think we should all try not to use the Materia unless we absolutely have to," Cloud said, "The exhaustion they cause should only be warranted if the need is great."

With a nod, Barret smacked his healed knee and stood, towering over Cloud and Tifa.

"Well thanks for the info, the both of you. Now let's hit the road. We have a train to catch."

As Cloud double checked the straps on his sword and Tifa fixed her gloves into more comfortable positions, Barret moved to the bar. Marlene had been sitting unnoticed by it the whole time. She watched with eyes wide open. Today, the young girl wore a new pink dress, which went well with her short brown pigtails. As he drew near, she stood on the stool and launched herself at the big man, who caught her gently. He held her close, whispering in her ear as she sniffed. She meant so much to him. Putting the girl down, Barret went down to one knee and tickled Marlene under her chin. She giggled slightly.

"Now you take care of the store while we're gone, okay? I'll have some friends come around to keep an eye on it too."

Marlene nodded obediently, squeezing him tightly for a moment. With a grin she tugged on one of the big man's whiskers..

"Go get 'em, papa."

"I love you, Marlene."

"I love you too, papa."

With a smile and a nod, Barret stood to his full height. He looked around the inn, at the worn oak, that old pinball machine, the young girl at his side. This was what he was fighting for. His mind set, he strode confidently out of _The Seventh Heaven_, pausing only once more to look back at his reason for being.

The front commuter car was sparsely populated. But, as Barret stormed onboard, it quickly emptied itself of most of its remaining passengers. The big man was fearsome to behold, an angry giant as he strode down the worn carpet between the seats. When he got to the end of the car, he opened the door to the car connecting. He motioned behind him, gesturing for Biggs, Wedge and Jessie to go on ahead.

"Split up! Last thing we need is us all getting caught up in one spot."

Cloud and Tifa hung back as they got on board. They sat across from one other atop seats still damp from a lazy morning's cleaning. Cloud gazed outside the window. The conductor ushered in more people into the next car down, his white gloves caked in dirt and soot. Nearby, a yellow glow carpeted the area in a golden sheen, lamp shining brightly. A sharp bang forced Cloud to turn away from the window. He scowled for a moment, looking for the source of the disturbance.

Barret had slammed the door, securing Biggs, Wedge and Jessie in the car down. But as he turned away, he came to a halt, staring. A stranger remained in the car with them. A businessman in a tidy brown suit stared straight ahead, grasping his suitcase closely to him on his lap. He looked relatively young, in his early thirties. Over a dark brown suit pocket a Shinra identification card hung proudly, revealing him to be a head administrator for Shinra Company. Growling, Barret slammed his hand against the wall of the train as he looked away. The businessman jumped slightly, looking down at the floor in a cold sweat. Cloud watched as the man muttered something indiscernible as he tried to console himself. Tifa looked over at Barret worriedly. His gaze fixed on the window, Barret's voice rumbled like rocks on gravel.

"You say somethin'?"

The Shinra man shrank into his seat, squeezing his suitcase close.

"I said, 'you say somethin'?"

Turning around, Barret walked in front of the man, but refused to even look at the Shinra executive. He looked expressionlessly over at the other side of the car, where Tifa and Cloud sat watching in silence.

"Will you look at that? It got empty all of a sudden…"

The leader of AVALANCHE looked to his side where the businessman started to shake anxiously. But, after a moment, the man looked up at Barret. His voice stammered, but he spoke clearly, committed.

"It… it's empty because of guys like you."

Facing the man, Barret towered over him. His hand crashed against the luggage rack above. The man jumped in shock. Tifa rose to her feet, gazing over at Barret. Yet, despite Barret's aggressiveness, the businessman continued to speak. He stuttered with each word.

"You… you've seen the news, right? AVALANCHE says there'll be more bombings. But I have a family to feed! I have to keep my job; I have to go to work! Only a devoted employee would work in Midgar on a day like today."

Barret lowered his head until he glared directly into the man's eyes. The man shuddered nervously as Barret flicked his identification badge with a finger.

"You work for Shinra?"

In defiance, the man held Barret's fiery gaze as the big man's arms flexed with deadly intention.

"I'm not going to give in to violence, and I'm not giving you my seat either!"

Before Barret could do anything, Tifa was at his shoulder, placing a firm hand on his back.

"Barret..."

Barret backed off, slow and deliberate. But not before pointing one last time at the sweating Shinra employee.

"You are one lucky bastard."

Refusing to give the poor man another look, Barret stormed past Tifa. He moved over to where Cloud sat. Cloud watched quietly as the big man slammed into the seat across from him. Tifa gave the Shinra man a look of pity before joining them. Behind her, the businessman sank his face into his hands, letting his suitcase slump to the floor. Cloud fixed Barret under his steady gaze.

"So what now?"

Barret looked at him then barked a laugh. The big man leaned against an armrest, propping his legs up on the seats next to him.

"Hah! Shit… What the hell you so calm about? You're busting up my rhythm!"

Tifa sat down next to Cloud, shaking her head with resignation. The train shook, sending the ropes up above swinging gently with the momentum. Before Cloud's feet an empty can rolled idly by. Tifa looked outside the window.

"Looks like they finished connecting the cars. We're finally leaving."

Cloud continued to look calmly at Barret.

"So what's our next target?"

Barret gave another chuckle.

"Heh. Listen to mister serious-about-his-work! Alright, alright. I'll tell ya."

The train sped over the rails, surging upwards as they started to ascend. Cloud saw out the window across from him. The Midgar plate filled his vision, blinking lights and mechanical underbelly seeming to descend toward them as if to crush the train beneath its weight. Below, groups of people moved throughout the slums. Stacks of garbage stretched out into the distance. Smog prevented him from seeing too far. Barret pointed out the window.

"There's a new security checkpoint at the top plate, an ID scan checking all the trains. It's a newer model just put in, just to dissuade us revolutionary types. So we can't use our fake ID's anymore."

Cloud nodded. It made sense. Up above the train's speakers buzzed into life.

"Good morning, and welcome to Midgar Rail. Arrival time at Sector 4 will be 11:45am."

Tifa took out a small round watch from a pocket, looking closely for a moment.

"That means we've only got three minutes left to the ID checkpoint."

Barret grinned, putting his arms behind his head and shutting his eyes.

"Alright then. In three minutes, we're jumpin' off this train. Got it?"

Without warning, the lights of the train shifted from stale white light to a powerfully bright scarlet glow. Alarm klaxons rang on and off, the train unexpectedly falling into crisis mode. Barret yelped as he surged to his feet, banging his head painfully against a bar above. Cloud snapped his head towards Tifa. Her worried brown eyes radiated red flame in the irregular illumination. Tifa jumped to her feet as she looked up at the ceiling lights.

"This isn't supposed to happen! The ID checkpoint was supposed to be further down!"

Before anyone could respond, the speakers crackled ominously. A lifeless robotic voice spoke slowly over the intercom with an uncanny calm in the sudden chaos.

"Type A Security Alert. Unidentified passengers confirmed. A search of all cars will be conducted. Repeat. This is a Type A Security Alert. All cars will be searched immediately."

Down the car, the Shinra employee crouched into a ball, grabbing his suitcase tight as if for protection. As Barret rushed to his feet the man looked away, unwilling to make eye contact. Barret hit a pole nearby with his fist.

"What the hell is going on?"

As if on cue, the door connecting to the next car quickly slid open. Jessie stood in the doorway. Behind her, the unseen dark flashed red and black. Her face was disheveled but determined as she motioned for them to come.

"No time to explain! We're in trouble. Get to the next car!"

Smoothly, Cloud rose to his feet, quickly checking his back to make sure his sword was still secure. They broke into a fast walk, a column, unable to move much faster or past each other in the tight space. Barret cursed as they passed the quivering businessman. Above, the computerized voice spoke as they rushed through the car.

"Unidentified passengers located in Car #1. Preparing for lockdown."

They passed through the door to Jessie's car. As the last of them, Cloud glanced over his shoulder. A thick metal door between the two cars began to slide slowly shut. At his side, Jessie poked him sharply. He swung his head back. She pointed further down the car they were in, a silent plea to keep moving. Down by the next door, Biggs waved to them. He pushed his back against the opening to the next car, muscles visibly tightening as he shoved against the other side. He was trying to stop the next metal door from closing on them. Passengers nearby looked on, pale ghosts. The lights faded and bloomed from scarlet glow to unfathomable dark, back and forth. Jessie spoke quickly as Cloud, Barret and Tifa pushed their way around standing commuters.

"They're starting another check. If we're caught, we're done for. But, don't worry. If we move down the train, car by car, we should get awa…"

The loudspeakers overhead interrupted her.

"Unidentified passengers moving to the back of the train. Maximum security alert. Currently tracking location."

One by one, the members of the group slipped by Biggs as he held the door from closing. Veins on his neck and arms stood out. His body shook from the strain. Cloud slipped by. Soon, everyone but Barret had stepped past Biggs. Barret stared incredulously at the smaller man, seemingly unable to figure out how he was going to fit past. Biggs' voice came out weakly, telling Barret to hurry up. With a scowl, Barret ducked his head and then charged forward, sending Biggs sprawling before him. Together, they flew into the next car. The metal door slammed shut behind them.

Biggs sat up next to Barret, angrily tying his red bandana back on his head. Sorry, Biggs. Had to be done. Yet Barret smiled. After all, he wasn't about to give Biggs the satisfaction of actually _hearing_ the apology. Instead he came to his feet quickly and looked around the car. A loud wind pierced his ears, making hearing difficult. Ahead, Cloud and Tifa held themselves upright over by an emergency door slid open to the outside. Lights whirred past, spilling golden light across their features. They waited for Barret and Biggs to catch up. As he took in the situation, he realized that Wedge and Jessie must have already leapt off of the train into the tunnel. Biggs rushed over and looked to Cloud, his red bandana whipping about in the wind. The ex-SOLDIER gave him a sharp nod. Without a moment's hesitation, Biggs jumped out of the train, high-pitched yelp punctuating the leap.

As Barret approached, he gestured for Tifa to go next with one gloved hand. Instead, Tifa turned to Cloud. Her mouth opened, yelling, trying to pierce the powerful winds. Barret could not overhear. Cloud's response was clearer.

"Why did you come anyway?"

Tifa looked at him for a moment that seemed to stretch on forever. Barret looked on in increasing irritation. Her lip trembled a moment.

"Because…"

They didn't have time for this. Barret interrupted with a bellow.

"No time! Jump!"

Tifa glared over at Barret for a moment. Her long brown hair whipped across her face in the wind, alive. Then she jumped, tucking into a roll the moment she leapt into the air. Cloud looked over at Barret, his blue eyes alight. Barret smacked him powerfully on the back, gesturing for him to go on ahead.

"A leader always stays till the end. Don't worry about me, just go! Go!"

And with that final command Cloud was out the door, his hand clenching tight to the hilt of his mighty blade. As quick as he could, Barret followed right after, boldly leaping into the nothing as the train surged on behind them.

The world spun about, curling around his vision like an untangling ball of yarn. With a _whuff_, he hit the ground, rolling about, out of control. He cried out sharply in pain as his shoulder connected with the side of the wall. Yet, mercifully, this allowed him to stop. He lay against it for a moment, regaining his senses. Then he forced himself to rise, pushing against the ground, coaxing his creaking muscles into gear.

They spent a few minutes looking for each other as they recovered, wiping themselves clean of cobwebs and dust. Barret looked around as they met up. The tunnel stretched at a smooth angle, off into the distance. Good. This correlated with the circular depiction of the gridded map that they had looked at yesterday. If he wasn't mistaken, they were somewhere on the outskirts of the central support structure, within the central train hub that sprouted forth arms leading to the other stations. He gave a heavy sigh as he came up to Jessie, leaning over to help her up with one strong pull. There was nothing to do now but hike the rest of the way.

An hour later, Wedge stopped and looked over his shoulder. The track lay behind them, unraveling like an uncurled snake. Bright yellow lights were scattered about every twenty feet, interchanging light and darkness. He finally figured out what had been bugging him, like a splinter in his mind.

"Why hasn't another train come this way?"

Barret growled, giving the rail next to him a kick as he walked. Jessie turned back and shrugged, errant strands of reddish hair straying across one cheek.

"With all those alarms we set off they must have stopped all the other trains."

Biggs, up near the front with Cloud and Tifa, launched into a jovial skip as he moved next to them.

"On the bright side, while they are preparing defenses at all their reactors, they don't know which one we are going for. They'll be stretched thin, giving us far less trouble than we expected."

Wedge trudged along with the group, musing inwardly as they trekked through the tunnel. He glanced at the others. Cloud's navy blue sweater was smudged with dirt. He absently brushed away at it as he strode forward. Tifa's white tank top had somehow emerged miraculously untouched. The silence continued as they walked forward, a group set on its mission to blow up the next Mako Reactor. But he couldn't keep going like this without knowing. Wedge had to ask.

"Is what we are doing right?"

Biggs gave Wedge a light smack on the back of the head with a laugh. Wedge stared at him. The roguish member of AVALANCHE smirked at him, but did not deign to answer. Behind Biggs, Wedge could see Cloud look away. Wedge asked again.

"Seriously, guys. How does blowing up the reactors help save the planet?"

Barret rumbled.

"Shinra keeps sucking all the lifeblood outta the pla…"

Wedge interrupted him, catching Barret by surprise. His voice rang out passionately, surprising himself with its sudden strength.

"But does this actually teach them anything? What stops them from rebuilding them and completely ignoring us? Shinra Company spans the globe. Any damage we cause to them here costs them but a drop from their sea of profit."

Tifa walked over next to Wedge and grasped his arm to steady herself as she walked over part of the railway below. She smiled at him with understanding. Wedge flushed unseen in the weak yellow light.

"Well, Wedge, you have to think about what this looks like to the average person in Midgar. What we do may not truly injure Shinra, but given what they symbolize, our actions are made meaningful. They seek to dominate, to gain from the misfortunes of others. In a world ruled by Shinra, people want to be free. And when we take the fight to Shinra's backyard it shows everyone that they aren't the only ones, that they don't have to suffer alone. With our actions we give the world hope, and illustrate that the world isn't owned by the Shinra Company."

Wedge thought about it, and then began to reply. But he was suddenly interrupted.

"I saw an innocent old man dead yesterday because of what we did. He died broken, and alone, far from the reactor's explosion. What do you say to that?"

Cloud's hollow voice seemed to echo down the tunnel. Silence reigned for a moment. The warrior walked proudly alone. Then Tifa walked over to join him. And smiled.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but did he truly die in vain? Yesterday, shortly after the explosion occurred, I talked to a regular in _The Seventh Heaven_. He walked in, sat on a stool before me, and leaned on his arms upon the counter, gazing straight ahead. He spoke to those around him, with tears welling in his eyes. "_This is the day hope was born_." And then, just like that, he bought drinks for the house. Isn't what we are fighting for worth that? We have a chance to make this world a better place. Shouldn't we give men, women, children, and their children's children a hope, a chance at a brilliant new future without this? Without the warped authority of Shinra?"

Cloud continued walking, not acknowledging her. His boots rang solidly against the metal plates below. Tifa smiled once more, squeezing his shoulder gently.

Suddenly, Cloud stopped in his tracks, looking ahead. Wedge moved to one side, trying to see what the ex-SOLDIER had spotted. Tifa halted, calling back to the others.

"Guys, check this out."

Ahead, the tunnel's lights shifted. The golden lights changed, gradually, into red ones darkly lit. As they all came to the front, Wedge shivered. They were going into the belly of the beast.

"The reactor is just down this tunnel."

The deep voice rang out, piercing through Wedge's unease. Barret stepped in front of him, moving on up ahead. He looked completely unfazed by the change in scenery. They walked on. Overhead, the scarlet squares flickered dimly, covering them all in a sheen of blood red light. Dust particles danced in the air as the big man strode forward. But around the corner they were forced to come to a stop.

Five horizontal beams of solid green light shone before them, stretching from the ceiling down to the concrete floor, blocking the passage. Barret stood in front of the beams, squinting at them with confusion. Stepping forward with an inquisitive look on his face, Biggs reached out to touch one. Instantly, Cloud was there, slapping his hand away.

"Ow! What the hell, man?"

Cloud simply stared at him. Tifa walked over, keeping an eye on the beams while talking in a soothing voice.

"Careful, Biggs. We don't want to set off any more alarms."

She looked over at Barret.

"We can't go any further."

Barret gave a short nod, frustrated by the barrier. Wedge watched. This was not part of the plan. They had come so far, only to be stopped by this? He walked around, looking about as he waited for Barret to decide on what to do next. He inspected the pathway. The train tracks ended here, but he couldn't see any control panel in sight. There had to be some way around it.

Suddenly, he fell. Wedge cried out, his left leg disappearing from sight beneath him. Everyone whipped around, watching in shock as he began to slide, impossibly, into the ground. No, he couldn't let it happen. Not like this! He scraped desperately at the steel floor with his fingers, panicking as they could find no purchase. Quick as a blink, only Tifa was able to react fast enough, leaping over to grab his hands. She quickly hoisted him out. Thanking her profusely, Wedge backed away from the opening as quickly as he could. Jessie came to his side, hugging him closely, trying to console him as he shook for a moment, the danger passing away. The others looked at what had nearly taken their friend away from them.

A square chute lead down below, a dark steel passage turning and twisting down underneath the bright barrier above. Cloud inspected it closely, leaning down by one side. Wedge could see from where he was standing that it looked big enough for a person to fit inside, but only after a squeeze. Cloud glanced at Barret. Barret gawked at Cloud, and then looked skeptically at the shaft.

"That is one damn tiny hole."

Cloud nodded.

"You're tellin' me to squeeze into that to get under the gate?"

Cloud nodded.

"But… but damn, man! That thing gives me the chills."

Cloud, still looking at Barret, motioned downward slowly.

"Go. Down."

Barret shook his head sadly. Wedge smiled. Oh, what a cruel world Barret lived in.

At the bottom of the shaft, a steel cart filled with boxes lay underneath, awaiting new deliveries. Without warning, a blur of red and brown flew out of the opening. It flew head first into the cart with a grunt. A man with a red bandana sat up, rubbing his sore head. Soon after, a giant brown and black form followed. It smashed into the man, sending him back into the cardboard. Boxes flew in all directions. Moaning painfully, the first man extricated himself from the mess to lay himself out on the floor. As he did, he raised his head to glare horribly at the big man still in the cart, who stood to his feet with an infuriating smile.

"Damn it, Barret! You just had to shove me in first, didn't you?"

Barret continued grinning as he stepped out of the cart. A screaming Wedge shot into it behind him as he did.

"Oh stuff it, Biggs. You can take it."

One by one, they all came down the chute. As they did, Barret inspected the room. They were in a sizable storage closet, surrounded by glinting shop tools and various metal projects under construction. The area was very neatly kept, or at least it had been until they had arrived. The steel floor was littered with boxes now. Cloud kicked a few out of his way as he approached the door. He motioned behind him for the others to stay back. Careful to keep his sword from hitting the wall, the ex-SOLDIER put an ear to the door, wincing briefly as his skin touched the cold metal. After a moment, he stepped back, grasping the silver handle firmly. He opened it as quietly as he could, looking slowly around the corner.

Their luck had finally turned. The chute had deposited them right outside the hallway to the main reactor control room, completely bypassing the need for a fight or forced entry. Cloud looked behind him as the others walked out, considering. The shaft must have been created for cargo trains to drop off materials that could then be easily dropped down the hole to slide down here, ready to be used by Shinra technicians in the Mako Reactor. Seems like they should have considered the possibility of people fitting down the chute as well. Looking down the hallway, Cloud was relieved to see that there wasn't a single Shinra guard in sight. They needed to move fast before anyone noticed their presence. When the rest of the group was out in the hallway, Cloud moved to stand over by the black metal door to the main reactor room.

"Everyone get ready. There might be guards inside."

Wedge and Jessie hung back as the others stood in front. With dramatic flair, Biggs whipped out two pistols, twirling them expertly around his fingers as he gave a scoundrel's smile. Tifa cracked her knuckles, the leather gloves creaking with the movement. Cloud stood at the front, before them all. He trusted his ability to draw his blade fast enough if need be. With one hand, he triggered the opening mechanism.

The gate slowly opened, gears whirring to each side. Cloud stepped within.

Like their last mission, the central control room of the Mako Reactor was a gigantic cavernous circle. One lone bridge stretched out to the control booth on the other side. All around, pale green luminescence dominated the room, tiny motes of emerald light rising from the depths below. Cloud stepped forward. The grates clanked beneath as he took one step, then two. His eyes darted about, wary and at the ready.

Suddenly, green and yellow flames began to slither across the walls. The whole of the reactor seemed to catch fire, aflame, except for the narrowing walkway. Cloud felt himself break into a cold sweat. Not again. He shook his head, resolute. He took another step. Flickers of darkness swam across his vision. They taunted him with their presence one moment, and then slid away from his eyes the next. Without conscious thought, without meaning to, he gazed over the side of the bridge into the pit below. A rising green fog seemed to swirl in a deep, thick ring below. A vortex rising to consume his soul. Shaking furiously, he fell to the ground. His glazed eyes looked up one last time to see Tifa crying out as she rushed to him. And then he saw no more.

_His eyes opened and he looked around. All around him, massive gears rolled and turned in the darkness, a creaking industrial noise starting in time with the onset of awareness. The bridge he laid on was cold, so cold. The firm gray steel pushed against him as if he did not belong. Cloud pressed a hand against his skull, seeking to shake away his grogginess. He looked over the side of the bridge. A dark pit lay below, but he could not see the bottom. In its midst, green mists swirled and pulsated in the depths. The mists taunted him, whispered to him, pleading with him as if they bore life. Shuddering, he tried to rise, tried to get away from the alien steel. His arms betrayed him, splaying him out. He… just couldn't do it. He was too weak. Helpless. Instead he raised his chin and looked straight ahead, the foreign reactor churning and writhing all around him._

_ There she was. Tifa Lockhart. Kneeling on the steel platform ahead. He smiled, or at least he thought he did. She was younger, much younger. A brown and yellow wide-brimmed hat adorned her head as she sobbed, a yawning black doorway behind her. Wait, this couldn't be right. Was this a memory? Why was she crying? Once more he tried to sit up, but could hardly move, bound to the steel like glue. Frustrated, he called out to her. But she did not respond. She was there, sitting, crying over someone in front of her. The man's brown hair was matted with blood, an older man whose hand she held closely as if it were the dearest thing in the world. With a shock, Cloud recognized him. Tifa's father…_

_ To her father's side lay the bloodied weapon. Cloud's heart seized up, turning to ice. He what that was. The sword of the betrayer. The blade of the chosen one. The wicked steel curved and stretched at an unbelievable length. A sword thin, but powerful beyond reckoning. The _Masamune_, sword of Sephiroth. Cloud's stomach twisted. He writhed as if in unimaginable pain. He wanted to turn away, but couldn't, bound in place to watch the agony of a friend._

_ Tears ran down her beautiful face, falling down gracefully down her chin as she leaned over to hold her father close._

_ "Papa…"_

_ She then fell back, consumed by total loss. But, as Cloud watched, her features twisted into anger, into hatred. Her loss was replaced by something new. Something terrible._

_ Her brown eyes set forward as she shook uncontrollably. Rage fueled her as she pounded the steel beneath her._

_ "Sephiroth. SOLDIER. Mako Reactors. Shinra. Everything..."_

_ She slammed the ground with her fists, bloodying them in her fury._

_ "I hate them all!"_

_ Rising, she took the sword, dragging it behind her as she walked into the doorway, trembling as she walked into the abyssal darkness yawning open to greet her._

"Cloud!"

Tifa put her face up before his, trying to feel breath, see any movement, any hint of life. She slapped his cheeks over and over with increasingly worried force. Why wouldn't he wake? What was _wrong_? She gasped as his eyes finally opened. His pupils were dark vertical slits. She looked on in horror. Around those blue eyes were green flames, raging furiously, as if trying to escape his body and devour the world. Finally, Cloud seemed to recognize her. Barret yelled from behind Tifa.

"Damn, man! Get a hold of yourself!"

Cloud gazed at Tifa as if for the first time. He forced himself to smile, as if to shrug off the seriousness of the incident. Tifa was near frantic with concern as she held his head in her lap. His voice came forth, a hoarse whisper.

"Tifa…"

She absently ran a hand through his hair, trying not to appear flustered.

"Are you okay? I'm here. Everything is all right."

Cloud shook his head, looking about him as he stood back up. Tifa gazed at him with worry. His eyes had returned to normal, but it still seemed like she could barely see something… else… within them. She stayed close as he checked the straps on his massive sword. He gave her a sharp look.

"It's okay. Forget about it. Come on, let's hurry."

Barret came to the front, giving Cloud the timed bomb with a skeptical look. Ignoring him, Cloud turned away, quickly typing in the proper commands and fastening it underneath the controls. They all watched him as he stood once more, their frowns betraying a hint of worry. In front of them all, the ex-SOLDIER took one long stride after another, leaving the room without another look back.

They traveled through the hallways and tunnels leading back up to the surface, meeting little resistance. Those few guards they encountered they avoided as they slipped through alternate hallways. Cloud took point while Barret and Biggs hung back, checking their flanks. The last thing they wanted was a loud encounter with another guardian robot. But, to their pleasant surprise, none came.

The black elevator that led up to the surface greeted them once more. As they gathered silently within, Wedge smiled. They were so close to being through with this place, done with yet another reactor, safe and unhurt from Shinra's defenses. Given that this reactor appeared to have the same layout as the other, Wedge realized that the bridges above the chasm were the last obstacle to cross before they could make good their escape. The elevator shook as they rose, shuddering with every couple of feet. Then, as the door opened on the top floor, Barret inspected the timer. Wedge watched as Biggs looked over one big shoulder.

"I sincerely hope you set it right this time, Barret."

In the dimly lit room on the top floor, the numbers on Barret's wrist shone red on the man's bearded face. Twelve minutes. They had plenty of time.

As he stepped out onto the catwalk, Wedge looked down below. The chasm exuded the familiar green mist; it seemed to grasp at the walls it floated near. This time though the pit was split in half, divided into two different sections. On the side closest to them, the walls were as expected, descending into opaque green fog. On the far side, Wedge could see far down into the slums below. It calmed him to gaze at the lights twinkling far off. With the others, he jogged across the bridge to the building nearby. Now he understood the rationale behind the briefing from this morning. Barret had explained that today's explosive would make for a more concentrated explosion, keeping the slums safe from collateral damage. The first blast had been far too excessive.

Together they made their way across the catwalk to one of the hallways, their giant leader in front. However, Wedge was totally unprepared for what awaited them.

In front of him, Barret exclaimed in shock, backpedaling rapidly. Before him, a form emerged. Dressed from head to toe in dark red leather, a Shinra soldier walked forward from the shadows. The Shinra insignia stamped bold on his suit's forearm. He held a sparking shock baton, a rifle strapped to his back. As the man advanced, twelve identical soldiers slowly followed behind him, a column of disciplined troopers.

Tifa ran instantly to Barret's side, grabbing his vest tightly to tear him away. Wedge turned away, his heart pounding. Why so many soldiers? Why here? Why now, when they were _so close_? He followed in Jessie and Cloud's wake as they ran to the other side. But this was not to be. Jessie cried out in surprise, more Shinra soldiers stepping out of the opening. With no other choice, they made to run back to the reactor, back to where they wouldn't be so exposed, where they might have a fighting chance. But Wedge skidded to a stop, staring in disbelief at what lay before him. Cloud muttered as he crouched into a combat position, his sword drawn and shining with the reflection of light and emerald mist.

"A trap. They were ready for us."

They all looked to the entrance to the reactor, witnessing the arrival of someone none of them had ever expected to see.

He emerged from the reactor, his pace slow but measured. He was heavyset, a blonde-haired man with a crisp burgundy suit that fit him snugly, tailored and expensive. He walked casually towards them. The portly man slid his hands absently across the silver railing of the bridge as he walked. He grinned cruelly, exulting in a moment of triumph. Barret stared at the man incredulously, literally shaking with barely contained rage.

"President Shinra?!"

Wedge shook his head in confusion.

"Why is this happening? Why is the president here?"

With a smug smile, the President of Shinra Company clapped his hands together in amusement, his hands clasped before his cheeks like a child in delight.

"Now, let's see. So you all must be that… Oh, what was it called? Tremor? Mudslide?"

Barret roared, whipping off his right glove and snapping on his Gatling gun. But, before he could send off a single bullet, blue tranquilizer darts hissed through the air, colliding against his arm. Instantly, it fell to his side, dangling uselessly as he lost control of his muscles. Defiantly, he tugged it upwards with his other arm, aiming it in the president's direction. But, before he could fire, a trio of darts smacked into his left arm as well, leaving him standing helplessly in anger as his arms drooped by his sides, worthless. Wedge looked around, trying to see where the shots had come from. Flickering red lights in the dark. Snipers all around them, on the rooftops above. Ignoring the pain, Barret shouted, his face twisted into fury.

"The name is AVALANCHE!"

The president tapped one finger on his lips, tsk tsking as he watched Barret struggle. But before the big man could start screaming obscenities, a dark blue form moved at the ready in front of him. Cloud's blade stretched out behind, visibly held back by powerful muscles tense and readied.

"Long time no see, President."

The President looked puzzled.

"Long time no see?"

President Shinra walked a bit closer. He leaned over slightly as he inspected Cloud's face with interest, cocking his head to one side.

"Ah. The one who quit SOLDIER and joined the eco-terrorists. Exposed to Mako; I can see it in your eyes."

The man straightened and gestured about him. The reactor loomed overhead, smoke billowing forth to fill the black sky. More and more Shinra soldiers gathered all around them, faceless masks revealing no hints of emotion, their movements efficient, mechanical.

"Here we are, right outside the site of your ire. Already, work has begun repairing the other reactor and all your actions thus far have amounted to nothing. Did things work out the way you expected? Tell me, traitor. What was your name?"

The ex-SOLDIER stared at the President of Shinra Company with cold blue eyes.

"Cloud Strife."

The president considered for a moment, then chortled in amusement. He backed up once more.

"Can't place it. Ah well. I can't be expected to remember every name," he said, "I only remember the best. It can't be helped. That is, unless you become another Sephiroth."

Cloud's eyes flashed. Behind him, Tifa shuddered as if the name heralded the departure of warmth from the world, ushering in a wave of fear. The president continued.

"Yes… Sephiroth."

The man mused as he spread his arms across the rail to one side, looking over into the dark abyss below. Dull light pulsed from below, casting his features in a pale green.

"He was brilliant. Perhaps _too_ brilliant."

The president narrowed his eyes for a moment as he gazed downward, off in distant memory. After a moment, he shook his head, as if to shake away the arrival of unwanted thoughts. As if nothing had happened, the man turned back, focusing on Cloud with an arrogant smile.

"You could hardly expect to match one like that."

He withdrew one sleeve to casually inspect a watch.

"In any case, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I must leave you now. Life is endless bustle and I'm a very busy man, so you must excuse me."

He waved a hand in dismissal.

"Your resistance is finished."

The president gazed upward. Wedge looked up as well, not understanding. Suddenly he could hear the sound of a helicopter chopping through the air, flying towards them from somewhere unseen. Then he saw it.

Overhead, a black helicopter sliced through the emerald smoke, its sides decorated with scarlet Shinra decals. It lowered down to pick up its master. As it did, Wedge and the others braced themselves, holding on to rails nearby. But not Cloud. Wind from the rotors tugged on the ex-SOLDIER's clothing, gripping his blonde hair and whipping it about. Cloud seemed to blink through it, standing tall before the wind and fog. He slowly raised his blade. Yet, over the loud sound of the helicopter, Wedge could hear dozens of clicks and snaps; guns were being cocked, readied, and pointed in Cloud's direction. Cloud froze and let the sword relax downward once more. Wedge couldn't look on and turned away, his eyes watering. He felt totally helpless. There was no chance. Nothing he could do could change this. Hanging in the air next to the bridge, the president of Shinra prepared to leap onboard the helicopter, its black and red form cutting through the green mist as it held itself still in the air.

Wedge's heart sunk. It was over. Their lives were lost, their mission overwhelmed by one fat man and a world's worth of faceless soldiers. He imagined Shinra's military already swarming over the bomb in the reactor core. They disarmed it, and with it, their legacy. He sank to his knees. Shinra soldiers and snipers advanced slowly upon them, guns aligning with their heads. This was the end. But, suddenly, Wedge was shaken from his anguish. A strong young voice sang out like a clarion call against the onset of despair.

"Hey, Shinra!"

Biggs stood forth next to Wedge, refusing to give in. His red bandana whipped defiantly about in the turbulent air. Wedge looked up at him, filled with hope, seeing one of their team refuse to give in to desolation. The president looked over curiously. Biggs grinned.

"That scorpion bot was the stupidest thing I've ever seen in my life, you hack! You enjoy playing with such dinky little tinker toys back at home?"

President Shinra stepped back down from the railing. He gazed at the rogue for a moment. Biggs looked right back, his expression taunting the man to reply. The president spoke clearly over the din of the helicopter. His heavyset face lit up with a look of contempt as he talked, his hand forming a fist as he shook it in the air.

"Weapons Development created my scorpion to be a hunter, to be a techno-soldier to sweep away vermin like you when you become true pests. Its failure was merely another step in learning how to create a better model." He sniffed derisively. "I'm sure the data we extract from your dead bodies will be of great use to us in future experiments, to create ever better machines, the perfect weapons. Then I will rest comfortably in peace as they wipe the world clean of offal such as you."

With a cold grin, the president looked to a roof nearby, tapping his neck lightly with one finger. Instantly, a blue dart buried itself in Biggs' neck. He cried out in pain and shock. Wedge's stomach twisted as he watched helplessly. Groggily, Biggs fought to bring up his pistols. Instead, he fell, descending into a dreamless fog. Jessie cried out softly to one side. She reached out, just in time to stop him from falling onto the lifeless metal grating below. She knelt underneath their friend, and glared with tears of hatred at the president. The man simply laughed. Without another glance at the stricken members of AVALANCHE, the president of Shinra Company stepped onto the obsidian helicopter, disappearing as he flew off behind the reactor and out of sight.

Barret growled as he raised his sluggish arms, muscles beginning to respond normally once more as his will fought against the effects of the darts. Tifa helped Jessie to hold up Biggs as the poor man's head lolled from side to side. They all huddled in a circle as the Shinra soldiers advanced around them. But Tifa did not look to them. Instead, she gazed sadly towards Cloud.

As if in challenge, the ex-SOLDIER stood in front of them all, facing the thickest group of Shinra soldiers by the entrance to the reactor as they advanced slowly, their weapons clicking and snapping as they loaded bullets into the chambers. Barret looked over to the rest of them, rumbling under his breath as he spoke quietly.

"I fixed the bomb so it couldn't be disabled or tampered with before detonating. We need to get out of here now!"

Cloud heard and allowed himself to glance over for a moment, down at the red glow that was Barret's watch. The others looked down at it in apprehension. Two minutes left. Cloud turned back, then grimaced, his hands tightening on the sword in his hands. The Shinra soldiers raised their weapons as one.

And then everything exploded.

Shooting flaming chunks of metal from the walls, the Mako Reactor began to burst apart. Right before Cloud's eyes, the Shinra soldiers at the entrance screamed as they were consumed in the blaze, their lives devoured in an instant. Without a second thought, Cloud hurled himself to the ground. A jet of fire shot out of the opening, the heat burning against his back. The bridge gave a horrible shake, throwing the soldiers from their feet in all directions. To Cloud's side, he could see as some fell into the pit below or retreated into the hallways nearby. The might of Shinra scattered into the buildings and ran off the rooftops, stumbling and tripping as shockwaves shook the earth. Cloud turned his head to look behind him. Barret, Tifa, Wedge and Jessie covered the helpless Biggs as the sky rained fire. Biggs opened his eyes droopily, laughing drunkenly in Barret's shocked and indignant face.

"You just… don't know how to use a watch… do you?"

Cloud scrambled to his feet as tremors started to shake his section of the catwalk apart. He yelled as he moved, screaming at the others to get moving, to get the hell out of there. His instincts took over as the entire world seemed to shudder. He grabbed the nearby rail and leapt onto it. Quick as a blink, he launched himself forward, propelling himself away as the catwalk behind him fell into the dark abyss. Desperate, Cloud reached out as he flew over the pit below. With one hand he barely grabbed the edge of a remnant of the wrecked bridge, catching himself as his body dangled hundreds of feet over the slums below. Yet he cursed inwardly as he realized his bad luck. He had thrown himself to a part of the bridge that was separated from the others. Where once there was a connection, a gaping hole remained, the rest of the bridge fallen into the pit. Tifa ran over with a scream, only to be held back by Barret as she got too near the edge. But Cloud could not be helped by them now. Jessie and Wedge ran off of the catwalk towards the last connecting hallway, Biggs in tow. Each of them gave a desperate look back.

Cloud's arm stung with wrenching pain, barely holding himself in place as he fought to keep his grip against the convulsions of the reactor. He tried to grab a handhold with his other arm, failing miserably as there was no handhold to be found. Fragments of burning waste seared against his skin as they fell against his back. But he pushed everything away, his entire being focused on keeping himself from falling. Then something broke through the destruction, a female voice ringing out over the roar of screeching metal and falling debris. He looked tiredly behind him. There she was, shouting anxiously for him to hold on as she did her best to push Barret away. Her soft brown hair cocooned her distraught face as she leaned out over her side of the broken bridge, reaching out to him. At her side, Barret looked at her helplessly, trying desperately to prevent her from falling as well. Cloud watched as she wheeled around, looking up into the big man's eyes.

"Barret! Can't you do something?"

He shook his head firmly, but not without remorse.

"Not a damn thing."

Tifa gazed at Cloud, tears sliding down her face as she reached out to him vainly.

"Cloud! You can't die! Please don't die! There's still so much I want to tell you!"

Cloud's body turned slowly in her direction as his fingers slowly lost their grip on the bridge. Their eyes met, and for a moment, time stood still. His voice cut through the desolation.

"I know."

A final ripping explosion shook the bridge, hurling Cloud away. A fireball split the sky. Cloud fell, the world rising up to meet him.


	3. Chapter 3: Life

**Chapter 3 - Life**

_"Are you all right?"_

His mind was a dark haze. The world was night. Slowly, he struggled to pierce the gloom. A distant foggy pain shot through his body.

_"Can you hear me?"_

Cloud's mind roiled, confused.

"... Yeah."

The voice paused as if considering.

_"Back then you could get by with just some skinned knees..."_

His head throbbed, encased in a distant fire.

"What do you mean by 'back then'?"

_"How about now? Can you get up?"_

Darkness covered his eyes like a black veil.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

Even though he could not see a thing, inwardly he felt the voice form a smile.

_"Don't worry about me. You just worry about yourself now."_

"... I'll give it a try."

He curled his fingers into a fist, distantly feeling a spike of pain shoot up his arm. As if from far off, he heard someone cry out softly in surprise. In his head, much closer, the voice spoke clearly, encouraging.

_"How about that? Take it slowly. Inch by inch... You'll find your way."_

He felt himself piercing the fog, coming to consciousness. Someone seemed closer, calling to him as he began to stretch and move muscles that felt as if they had never been used before.

"Hello? Hello?"

Cloud opened his eyes.

A girl's face filled his vision. He blinked, staring up at her. Her eyes shone with the color of life, silky brown hair falling softly down over her forehead. She gazed at him with concern. Yet, as she saw him come to consciousness, her aquiline features pulled into a smile. Looking at her face struck a chord deep within him. It was a face Cloud felt he would always remember. Groggy, he shook his head as he slowly sat up. She knelt next to him, her pink satin dress rustling softly as she moved out of his way. Cloud groaned. His body was afire, aching with every small movement. The girl placed a hand on his back, rubbing softly, encouragingly. The warmth and the touch put him at ease, a comforting feeling emerging from within a world of pain. He was so tired.

"Are you okay?"

Cloud nodded wearily, letting his eyes close once more as he let himself lay back down. When they reopened, it took him a moment to discern what he was looking at. A wide and jagged hole stretched through the wooden ceiling, filling the room with a golden glow as streetlights on a hill above shone down into the building. Cloud winced. He must have fallen through the roof.

"You know, you really gave me quite a scare."

The girl's musical voice was a soft murmur. Cloud felt himself relax. He shifted his body so that he could face her. But he was surprised as he felt soft petals run across his skin as he moved. He had fallen straight onto a bed of flowers. Embarrassed, he made himself rise and move onto the wooden floor nearby, looking to the girl apologetically. She sat comfortably among the flowers, watching him, the yellow buds in bloom all around her. Where he once sat, the flowers were flattened into a patch of brown and gold. He looked away.

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged, gazing at him intently with shining emerald eyes.

"That's all right. You're lucky, you know. The roof and the flower bed must have helped break your fall."

She rose to her feet gracefully, walking around the outer edge of the circle of flowers. As she did, Cloud looked around. Dozens of oaken pews faced the flower bed, all unoccupied. On the walls, light from stained glass shone into the building, transforming the stale lamp light outside into a varied spectrum, vibrant and colorful. One tall brown door to the church stood open, spilling white light into the entryway. Cloud looked at the flowers, surprised to see this many. Such things as this never grew in Midgar. So absorbed was he that he did not notice the girl walking closer. When he did, he recoiled. She stood right in front of him, looking deep into his eyes as if searching for something. He stared right back, unsure what to do. She gently bit one side of her lip as she looked at him.

"You don't have to worry about the flowers. They are quite resilient." She gestured behind her, the flowers radiant in the golden light. "They say you can't grow flowers in Midgar."

She gazed at them.

"But for some reason, they have no trouble blooming here."

Running a hand through her silken hair, she turned back to him, her look of curious interest replaced by one of concern.

"Don't you remember me?"

The pink dress outlined her form, a unique beauty tugging at his very soul. The flower girl from last night. He had not forgotten. Cloud nodded.

"You were selling flowers."

She gave a short laugh, smiling.

"And thank you for buying one."

She leaned down behind her, reaching to pick something up. Her hand returned, and within it was a globe bright and sparkling yellow. His lightning Materia. She handed it to him slowly. His hands touched hers briefly for a moment as he took it back. She then reached behind her head to release her long hair from its ponytail. Perplexed, Cloud watched. Her smooth brown hair fell and trailed some loose strands across her cheeks. She gazed at him, something held tight behind her with both hands. She looked down.

"That was Materia, wasn't it?"

Cloud nodded. Without thinking, he found himself walking forward. He tipped her chin upward as he answered. Her green eyes shone as she smiled.

"Yes," he said, "Although these days it seems like you can find Materia anywhere."

From behind her, she brought her hands forward. What was within them shone in the light, an orb of purest white, a sphere wreathed in celestial luminescence. The girl shook her head ruefully, the white stone reflecting streaks of light across her features.

"Mine is special. It's good for absolutely nothing."

Cloud gazed at the Materia, his eyes filled with its resplendent beauty. It was the most brilliant Materia he had ever seen. Gently, he extended his hand, smiling as she dropped it into his palm. Nestled warmly in his hand, he pointed his arm forward, trying to access the stone's power. Nothing. The girl watched closely. Shaking his head, Cloud tried once more, closing his eyes to concentrate. In his mind he tried to manifest a mental picture, a template for the stone's power to fit into and engage. A moment passed.

He could not do it. Sighing, he passed it back to her. She placed the stone back behind her head, binding it and her hair once more into a straight ponytail. He looked at her curiously.

"Why do you keep it?"

The girl gave a light shrug, moving some stray strands of hair aside as she leaned down to pick a flower.

"It doesn't do anything, but it makes me feel safe just having it. It was my mother's..."

She was still for a moment, her thoughts bent on the past. She looked up above. The hole shone pale beams of light into the church, dust particles dancing lazily within them. She turned slowly around, her face now adorned with an innocent grin. She stood closer to Cloud, clasping both hands in front of her.

"Would you like to talk for a little while? It isn't often I have handsome young men falling through the roof."

Cloud smiled. "I don't mind."

She beamed. "I'm Aeris."

"My name is Cloud."

She raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Cloud... that's a nice name."

"And Aeris is a beautiful name. I've never heard it before."

She flushed shyly and turned away. As she did, her gaze fell upon the open door to the church.

She froze in her steps, looking at the entryway with alarm.

A man entered the church. His wild red hair was held back from his forehead by opaque black sunglasses. He wore a suit all black and white, a stark figure in a church dominated by color. Yet, despite his expensive clothing, he wore his shirt untucked and rumpled. He seemed not to care. With an impudent smile, leaned against a pew and stared right at them.

At Cloud's side, Aeris stood stock still, her face white as if seeing a ghost. She took one hesitating step backward, as if preparing to run. But when she turned to do so, Cloud stood in her way. She rushed behind him, grasping him close for a moment as she whispered in his ear. Cloud looked on at the entrance, trying to put together pieces in his mind. Why did the man look so familiar?

"Cloud... have you ever been a bodyguard?"

Cloud gazed down at his side. Aeris looked up at him with desperation.

"Get me out of here. Take me home."

He stared into her eyes, not sure what was going on, not sure what he had fallen into. But he committed himself nonetheless.

"I'll do it, but it'll cost you."

She smiled as if she couldn't help herself.

"Well then, let's see... How about if I go out with you once?"

He gave a short nod. Cloud stepped forward to confront the man in the suit. His boots clunked against the wooden boards below as he advanced on the intruder.

"I don't know who you are, but..."

The red haired man interrupted him, cocking his head to one side as he stared at Cloud.

"You don't know me...?"

Cloud stopped, shaking his head. Something wasn't right here. Why didn't he remember? Finally, his eyes began to widen. His mind flashed. It all began to click together.

"That suit..."

The red haired man watched, staring at Cloud with curiosity. Behind him, Shinra soldiers clad in dark blue leathers began to fill the entryway. The man moved his head to the side, as if sharing a private joke with the men behind him.

"This one is strange."

Cloud put his fingers to his forehead, his head aching as he struggled to remember, to understand. His memories danced away within his mind, wisps of smoke refusing to be held and understood. He growled in frustration.

"Shut up, Shinra scum."

A soldier walked forward, aiming his gun towards Cloud as he stood behind the man in the suit.

"Reno. Want him taken out?"

Reno idly tapped a finger on one cheek.

"I haven't decided yet."

Cloud reached behind him for the hilt of his sword. But, as he grasped it, a softer hand covered his own.

"Please don't fight here," Aeris said, "You'll ruin the church!"

Nodding, he removed his hand and began to move away from Reno and the soldiers. She squeezed his arm.

"There's an exit in the back of the church."

Reno and the soldiers watched as the ex-SOLDIER turned with the girl and ran towards the back of the church, vanishing into the unlit shadows without a look back.

The man in the dark suit walked forward slowly, trampling flowers heedlessly underfoot as he considered. He stood in the midst of the pool of petals, deep in thought.

"They were... Mako eyes."

Reno ran his hand through his hair, and then let it drop dismissively.

"No matter."

He turned to the soldiers, his hands buried deep into his pockets.

"Complete the mission."

With grim nods, the soldiers advanced into the back room.

Aeris looked back as she ran with every few steps. Cloud strode powerfully behind her, her only source of comfort in a church that she had once considered safe. She felt as if the world was shrinking around her, as if her sanctuary was being snuffed out like a candle. But she put the thoughts aside, sublimated the fear. She sure wasn't about to let them catch her.

The room in the back of the church was immersed in dust that rose in small clouds behind them as they entered at full speed. An old and winding stairwell edged around the room, stretching upwards into the attic. Halfway up, the path was broken; a massive rusted metal plate destroyed the stairwell where it lay curled against the side of the wall. It was as if the plate had fallen from above like a javelin to split the stair in half. The plate was long and smooth, stretching all the way up near the top of the ceiling. On the floor nearby, ornate wooden tables and chairs were strewn about, left long alone after years of disuse. Aeris searched quickly. She could have sworn she had put it back here... Ah. There it was.

Reflecting the tiniest bit of light, a silver staff stood propped up against the side of an unused armoire. Aeris grabbed it and shook it free of dust. The burnished steel was cool and solid, a firm strength against her hand. Now she felt better. She turned. Cloud was gazing up above, gauging the distance between the different sections of broken stairwell. He had already figured out their next step. She smiled as she tucked stray bangs behind her ear. Smart and handsome.

She gestured for him to follow. Aeris quickly tested the base steps of the stairwell, feeling for any give, any sign of structural weakness. Not sensing any, she ran up the stairs, leaping over a missing board here and there. Once they got up to the top of the attic, they would be able to climb their way out and escape. Cloud breath hissed sharply as he followed, leaping from stair to stair.

Dark forms entered the room below. The Shinra soldiers spread out, elbowing away old mirrors and kicking aside elegantly carved chairs. As one, they raised their rifles and took aim at those fleeing above.

The clatter of automatic weapons caused Aeris to flinch and shrink aside, crouching down as if the rickety wooden railing could protect her. Cloud pressed a hand up against her back, pushing her up as he told her that they had to keep moving, told her that they could not afford to stop, not even for an instant. All around, sparks and flame danced as bullets hit and ricocheted in all directions. Cloud grunted in pain as one sharply deflected off one of his metal pauldron. The force of the collision slammed his shoulder against the wall with a crunch. As he wrenched himself away and up the stairs, he cursed under his breath. They were targets without cover. He glanced down at the soldiers. Reno emerged from the shadows behind them. But, without warning, Reno ran forward, whipping out a thin metal baton and striking a nearby soldier's weapon down to the floor as he shouted at them over the roar of the gunfire. Cloud's eyes widened as he overheard.

"Do not kill the Ancient! No shooting near her!"

With a dark look, Cloud gritted his teeth. Ancient? He surged ahead of Aeris, taking the lead for the jump up ahead.

As he came to the midway point, he skidded to a stop. His face twisted into a grimace as he looked over the gaping hole created by the rusted metal plate ahead. Well this was just great. Unseen from his inspection below, old age and decay had helped to destroy some of the wooden stairs on the other side of the damaged hole. He was forced to choose between a long, risky jump or a confrontation with Reno and the Shinra soldiers. In a single crystal instant, he decided. With a sharp intake of breath, Cloud leapt over the gap, landing solidly on the other side. The wood below groaned and creaked alarmingly.

Cloud looked to Aeris. She stood at the edge of the precipice, staring at him in disbelief. She held her staff so tightly her hands were whitened and pale. Cloud waved her over.

"Aeris. You have to jump!"

She shook her head. No, she seemed to say, she couldn't, just couldn't do it. Panicking, she looked desperately about for a rope, a railing, some way to get across. Behind her, Shinra soldiers took the stairs two at a time. They began to ready dark clubs as they came closer. Below, the soldiers next to Reno opened fire on Cloud, surrounding him with the flares of sparks and rebounding shells as bullets whizzed by. He yelled to Aeris through the din, gesturing for her to leap through the chaos.

"Jump!"

With a cry, she leapt out. She stretched out her hands to grasp Cloud's. He leaned out to grab her. Her fingertips touched his.

But she just couldn't make it. She bounced and slid down the rusted metal plate, crumpling at the bottom, her dress in a heap. The Shinra soldiers turned and ran back down the stairs, ignoring Cloud. He slammed the wall next to him with a fist. He had to do something. He couldn't just sit there, he wouldn't allow himself to turn away, not now. He didn't know why Shinra wanted the girl, but he sure as hell wasn't about to let them have her. Not without a fight.

Aeris looked around her, disoriented from the fall. The room spun, a whirlpool of dust and twisting color. She struggled to rise. She had to get up. She had to keep moving. A soldier leapt in front of her. Moving fast, she lashed out with her staff but cried out as he parried it away. Her fingers stung, the staff clattering to the ground at her side. Helpless, she stood before him. The guard lifted his nightstick. And then the world exploded into shards.

Cloud rocketed down from above, crashing into the soldier at full force and into the old shelves behind him. Instantly they burst into bits and pieces, shooting chunks of wood across the room. Within the cloud of wood and dust, Aeris' eyes widened as she watched Cloud smash the soldier's head into the floor with his fists, over and over again. The soldier crumpled into a ball, unable to defend himself against the onslaught, his helmet dislodged from the furious attack.

"Cloud!"

Cloud looked up sharply, his eyes afire. Aeris gazed at him, her face stricken with horror. He froze. Ashamed, he let the barely conscious soldier go, the man's helmeted head hitting the ground once more as he fell to the floor. Aeris shuddered as she looked about. She could see the other soldiers moving around them through the dust, preparing to rush them. By the entrance, Reno leaned casually against the wall, watching intently with arms crossed. Cloud helped Aeris to her feet, squeezing one of her pale hands in unspoken apology.

"Time for us to go."

Hand in hand, they ran for the stairway, delayed for only a moment as she knelt down to retrieve her staff. Yet, as she looked ahead, her heart fell. Two soldiers blocked their way on the stairs.

Drawing his blade, Cloud pushed Aeris behind him. He swung at the closest soldier, the sword creating an audible _whoosh_ as it cut through the air. The soldier ducked, rising quickly to swing his steel baton at Cloud's face. Leaning below the attack, Cloud used the energy from the first swing to wheel around once more, smashing the flat of the gigantic weapon into the soldier's stomach. The force of the blow blasted the guard from the stairwell. The second guard jumped at Cloud. Dropping his blade, Cloud grabbed the soldier's neck in midair with one hand, holding him upright as the shocked man tried desperately to breath, his legs dangling in the air. Cloud flung him out of the way. The soldier's back slammed hard against the metal plate on the side of the wall. Grabbing his sword, he pushed Aeris gently but firmly in front as they ran up the stairwell. Her body moved ahead, her legs pumping, automatic. How was he so strong? With Cloud's assistance, this time Aeris made the leap, hurtling through the air as Cloud helped to give her momentum.

Below, Reno watched calmly as the fugitives escaped. Above, the ex-SOLDIER widened the hole between the stairs with his monstrous blade. He chopped away at the wooden planks, making the jump impossible for pursuing Shinra soldiers. The ex-SOLDIER and the Ancient quickly disappeared into the attic above.

Reno glanced casually at his suit, flicking away some stray dust as his wearied men returned to stand at attention in front of him. He gazed up at the attic for a moment, then shrugged. No matter. From the folds of his suit he withdrew a cell phone, which he begun punching numbers into. Without another word, he left the church, his lips curling into a dark smile as he thought about what was to come.

The attic led to the roof. Once they got up top, Cloud inspected the dent in his metal pauldron. He was thankful. If that had not been in place, he would have suffered severe shoulder damage. Together with Aeris, he sat down on the tiles, trying to keep out of sight from the street below. Metal debris and trash hung overhead, immersing them in shadow. They settled tightly next to each other. He felt the the cloth of her pink dress as she nestled her hand comfortably on top of his knee. Despite the fact that she barely knew him, she acted so close, so familiar.

Aeris shook her head, laughing for a moment as she smiled over at Cloud. He looked at her, questioning.

"They're looking for me again. They certainly are persistent!"

Cloud looked over in surprise.

"You mean this isn't the first time they have come after you?"

She shook her head.

"No."

Cloud gazed at her, his face only centimeters away from hers. She looked back at him, her face graceful and alluring in the shade created by the girders above. He couldn't hold the gaze, and he looked away, gazing down to the streets below. He could see distant figures, the Shinra soldiers emerging from the building along with Reno, the mysterious man who led them. They walked off, soon traveling out of sight behind a stack of old metal oddities in the distance. Then, he remembered.

"They are the Turks."

Aeris' brown hair swayed softly, caressed by the breeze created by fans and rotors in the distance.

"Hmm..."

Cloud continued.

"The Turks are a specialized organization within Shinra. They scout for possible candidates for the SOLDIER program."

Aeris furrowed her brows.

"This violently? I thought they were trying to kidnap me."

Cloud shrugged.

"They are also involved in a lot of dirty stuff on the side. Spying, murder... you know."

She sniffed.

"I'm not surprised."

He turned to her. Despite their harrowing escape, Aeris looked completely unaffected, as if she hadn't a care in the world. She ran her fingers absently across her staff next to her. Cloud's deep voice pierced the night air.

"Why are they after you?"

A bright smile was his response, her eyes flashing with amusement. She winked at him.

"They must believe I have what it takes to be in SOLDIER."

Despite himself, Cloud smiled.

"Maybe you do," he said. He raised an eyebrow. "You want to join?"

She laughed. "I don't know, but I sure don't want to be caught by _those_ people."

Cloud stood, offering her a hand as he did. She took it, grasping tightly as he raised her up to his level. They stood, gazing at each other on the tiles above the church. Lamplight spilled gently over the girders and junk above them. With a smile, he gestured for her to follow.

"Then, let's go."

A massive metal plate jutted up out of the large pile of trash next to the church, allowing them a platform to walk on. They followed it up to ledge above. At the top, Cloud looked around. Below, the road followed to one side. Up where they were, they could remain unseen, traveling from pile to pile of metal until they wanted to come down. Decided, the ex-SOLDIER took the lead. Agile, he jumped from one piece of junk to another as if stepping from stone to stone over a river. In the distance, the main pillar of Midgar dominated their vision, a towering cylindrical wall of hard grey metal. Yet, despite the garbage, despite the oppressive atmosphere, and despite the absence of nature; Cloud felt relaxed. Leaping from metal plate to dilapidated truck bed, with this beautiful girl he barely knew, he was content. Cloud came to a stop and turned to see her.

Aeris huffed and puffed as she carefully chose a path then made a cautious leap to a metal gear nearby. Her pink dress clung to her as she sweated from the efforts. But she did not complain. Cloud stood, watching her with amusement. Even under pressure, she retained a certain determined air, an indomitable optimism.

Breathing hard, she finally caught up to him.

"Slow... down... Don't... leave... me..."

He leaned down to look up into her eyes with a smile.

"I thought you were cut out to be in SOLDIER?"

Despite her exhaustion, she gave him a tight smile and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Oh... You're terrible!"

Cloud laughed. Why did it seem like it had been so long since he had done that? Aeris watched him with appreciation.

"Hey, Cloud?"

Cloud looked over at her. She gazed at him, her eyes containing the barest hint of unease.

"Were you ever in SOLDIER?"

His smile faded. He turned away.

"I used to be. How did you guess?"

She walked over, grasping his cheek to turn him back to face her gently. Her fingers were warm against his skin.

"Your eyes. They have a strange glow."

"That's the sign of those who have been infused with Mako. A mark of the SOLDIER."

Aeris gave an interested nod, turned away, and then prepared to keep walking onward. But, before she could take more than a few steps, Cloud stopped her with a hand on the shoulder.

"But, how did you know about that?"

She refused to make eye contact.

"Oh... nothing."

"... Nothing?"

She turned back, regaling him with a dazzling smile.

"Right. Nothing! Come on, let's go, bodyguard!"

He shook his head ruefully. What a strange girl. Yet, despite the oddities, Cloud made to follow, eager to remain in her company.

After half an hour of forging their way through the labyrinth of metal and junk, Cloud and Aeris were relieved when a dirt road finally opened up down in front of them. Hopping from plate to plate, they both descended to its level, happy to be on solid ground once more. As Aeris swept dust from her dress, Cloud looked around. Nearby, a decrepit metal sign stood, etched with barely decipherable letters. '_Sector 5 Slums.'_

As they walked down the path, he watched their surroundings change. All around, small corrugated metal houses were built on the side of the mounds of garbage, as if cabins on the side of a mountain. Atop one of them, a man hung wet clothing on a line to dry. When the man noticed their presence, he waved down with a giant grin. Aeris waved back, smiling. When Cloud looked away at something else, he watched Aeris out of the corner of his eye. She pointed at him while looking at the neighbor, raising her eyebrows with a smile. The neighbor gave her a thumbs up and a wink, going inside to retrieve some more laundry from within the house. Grinning, Aeris poked him gently. She motioned for him to follow as they entered Sector 5 Slums.

These slums were unique, distinctly different from the slums of Sector 7. Instead of ramshackle iron huts, the norm here seemed to be dusty trailer homes. They traveled deeper within. Dozens of people wearing simple, nondescript grey and brown clothing walked throughout the dusty paths. They strode throughout the trailer park, visiting neighbors and exchanging goods. Aeris laughed and smiled, greeting many of those that they passed. Cloud watched, unnoticed. She seemed to be well known. Up above, sky blue light fixtures had been placed on the top of trailers and on the side of many of the mounds, bathing the area in an azure glow. Cloud was relieved. Nobody seemed to know of SOLDIER here. His massive sword was a mere curiosity, not an emblem of deadly threat.

A bony old man approached them with a wide toothless grin. He muttered, barely audible, offering various deals for his menagerie of trinkets and tools revealed within the folds of his withered cloak. With a shake of the head and a smile, Aeris kindly refused for the both of them. She squeezed her arm around the old man's gaunt shoulders, helping him move on down between two large trailers. Cloud watched in silence. Her kindness was contagious, and her laugh rang out as the man insisted on bestowing upon her a cheap blue necklace. Despite its simplicity, she wore it with pride as they walked on. Cloud thought to himself. Funny how easy it was for her; funny how she seemed to be able to take people's dark attitudes and turn them toward something infinitely brighter.

Soon they passed to the other side of the slums, a golden glow shining from a tunnel nearby. Aeris skipped down it, motioning for Cloud to follow with a vibrant smile. Resigned, he altered his pace to catch up. But, once he got to the other side of the tunnel, he skidded to a stop. He was completely unprepared for the sight that awaited him.

The tunnel opened up into an area stunning in its unexpected beauty. Flowers, stone, and water overwhelmed his senses, a sight of natural beauty he had never expected to see again. A small cottage stood to one side, the roof's tiles painted red with loving care. Beyond it was an extensive garden, a multifaceted canvas of dappled color. Cloud stood in place, astonished. It had been so long since he had seen such a display of pure serenity, a scene that he had never expected to see in Midgar. A poignant fragrance arose from the area, its smell kindling a remembrance of spring and the fresh blooming of new flowers. A smell of childhood. He walked forward, Aeris smiling at his side as she watched him stride upon the soft dirt path at his feet. Impossibly, he could see a small and delicate waterfall behind the house, gently churning away as it recycled water from a small reservoir above. As he walked closer to it, he could see that it created a tiny river that trailed around flower beds. He knelt down to run his hand through the water. The cool blue liquid flowed across his fingertips, lapping quietly across his fingers.

"It is a beautiful place, isn't it?"

Cloud gazed behind him. Aeris looked around, hugging herself as she took in the scene. He nodded.

"How is this possible? Most of Midgar is an urban wasteland. And yet... here this is."

He tasted the water on his fingertips. It was astonishingly clean. Aeris stood next to him by the river as he continued to kneel.

"I'm not sure exactly," she said, "But this place has always had no trouble retaining its natural beauty. Things grow here where they can't elsewhere. I can't explain it. But it has always been this way since I was a child."

Cloud furrowed his brow, trying to wrap the concept around in his head. Why was it able to stave off the decay so prevalent in other sectors? It didn't make sense. Aeris looked at him as he thought. No matter. He had to finish taking her home.

He walked over to the stately doorway of the cottage and waited for Aeris to lead the way in. Its mahogany surface was stylized with vibrantly carved swirls and arcs. It gave off an earthy smell of freshly cut wood. Aeris placed her silver staff gently to one side, propping it up against the wall. Moving with authority, she then went straight inside without knocking. The door was unlocked. Cloud followed in her wake.

The interior of the cottage had the comforting appearance of careful rustic care. Worn red cobblestones adorned the floor with a large, circular oak table dominating the center of the main room. The room itself was a large circle, mirroring the cottage's exterior curvature. Atop the table was a jade crystalline vase, filled with luminous white flowers and sparkling blue water. It sat upon a decorated opal tablecloth, swirling designs weaved upon it by a skilled hand. All around the room, wooden shelves were spread throughout, covered with old books and hand-blown glassware. In the back, a small staircase wound around the side of the wall to the upper floor.

"I'm home, mom."

In the corner under the stairs was the kitchen. Within it, an older woman turned from her cooking, sweeping back brown hair flecked with streaks of silver. Her face lit up, old but beautiful like an aged wine. Her green dress was half covered by a no-nonsense apron, caught off guard in the midst of cooking. She wiped her hands clean on it before embracing Aeris in a deep and affectionate hug. Then she noticed Cloud. Putting Aeris back at arm's length, she gazed at her with a questioning frown. Aeris waved an arm back in Cloud's direction, introducing him with a private smile.

"This is Cloud, my bodyguard. Cloud, this is my mother, Elmyra."

Elmyra's eyes widened in surprise.

"Bodyguard...? You mean you were followed again?"

She took Aeris by the shoulders, looking her over with a clinical eye, concerned.

"Are you all right? You aren't hurt, are you?"

Aeris gave Cloud a quick look, rolling her eyes before looking back at her mom.

"I'm all right. I had Cloud with me."

Elmyra looked over at him. She nodded with appreciation.

"Thank you, Cloud. It means a lot to me."

Excusing herself, she took her apron off. She tucked it snugly between her arms as she walked upstairs to put it away. Aeris took a beautifully enameled glass from a shelf nearby, then walked to the sink in the kitchen to fill it up with water. She turned to Cloud, sipping it with satisfaction for a moment before speaking.

"So. What are you going to do now?"

He shrugged, running his hand through his spiky golden hair. Aeris gestured for him to sit down, but he chose to stand. He didn't want to get too comfortable.

"Is Sector 7 far from here? I need to go to Tifa's bar."

Aeris put her glass on the table.

"Is Tifa... a girl?"

"Yeah."

She looked into Cloud's eyes.

"A girl... friend?"

Cloud gazed over her shoulder and considered for a long moment.

"No," he said, "She's just a friend."

Aeris smiled. She put a hand on her hip, one hand under her chin, tapping one foot in thought.

"Sector 7? I know the way."

She turned to the stairwell, preparing to call up to her mom. Cloud moved quickly, and stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you kidding? Why do you want to put yourself in danger again?"

She shrugged his arm off.

"I'm used to it."

"You can't be serious."

She ignored him, calling upstairs.

"Mom! I'm going to take Cloud to Sector 7. I'll be back in a while!"

Elmyra stepped softly down the stairs, her hands tight on the handrail as she gazed down at Aeris. She came to stand in front of the girl, looking at Aeris as she waited defiantly for her mother to try and challenge her decision. Cloud watched, in as much awe as annoyance. Once the girl set her mind on something, she would not give an inch.

"Well, if you must go, how about you both get a fresh start tomorrow? It is getting late."

Aeris paused, and then nodded. Cloud's lips curled up with amusement, unseen behind her. Elmyra's way of dealing with it seemed to be a mixture of compromise and misdirection. Aeris' mother was smart.

"Yeah, you're right, mom," Aeris said.

Elmyra stood in front of the girl and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, please go up and make the guest bed, dear."

With a dazzling smile, Aeris ran to the stairs. She took them two at a time, her pink dress fluttering behind her.

Elmyra walked up to Cloud, staring into his eyes as she approached, looking him over cautiously. Cloud didn't move a muscle. He didn't know how he should react, uncertain. She stopped in front of him, giving him a critical look.

"That glow in your eyes... You are from SOLDIER, aren't you?"

Cloud nodded. "Seems like that is common knowledge these days."

She nodded slightly and turned away. She took Aeris' glass from the table and put it away. She spoke with her back to him.

"I... don't know how to say this, but... could you please leave here tonight, without telling Aeris? I think we both want her to stay safe."

She stood over in the kitchen by the sink, standing very still as she looked at the wall. Cloud thought about it and then nodded, agreeing. Elmyra turned, her face flooded with relief.

"Thank you."

She walked over to him and patted him gently on the cheek with understanding. Cloud stared into her eyes, seeing strength within them. Elmyra was not a weak woman. She continued, her voice confident and thankful.

"And thank you again for protecting her."

Elmyra moved away and began to scrub the glassware. Cloud watched for a moment. Up above, a muffled thump could be heard from upstairs, followed by a distant unladylike curse. Cloud smiled, and walked slowly upstairs. Each wooden step emitted a deep creak. At the top of the stairs, he looked to his right at the second floor. At the end of the hallway, Aeris emerged from a door nearby, a pillow in each arm. She closed the door behind her with one foot as she moved forward, stopping only a moment to slide a few stray hairs back behind one ear. Behind her, a ceramic vase of flowers stood atop a small coffee table. The floor creaked and whined softly with each step as she moved to Cloud. On the wall perpendicular from the stairwell, three doors stood. The guest room, Elmyra's room and Aeris' room. Aeris smiled playfully as she pushed a pillow into Cloud's chest.

"We'll need to go through Sector 6 to get to Sector 7. Sector 6 is a bit dangerous, so you'd better get some good rest tonight."

Cloud nodded, looking through the door at his side. The lamp within the guest room gleamed atop the bedside desk, the gentle glow beckoning to him. As he began to walk through the door, Aeris' soft voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Cloud..."

He turned to her. She reached out to grasp his shoulder gently. Her hands were warm against his skin, and her touch brought him a deep measure of comfort. He gazed into her eyes. They shone as if populated by a constellation of glittering emerald stars.

"Good night."

Without another word, she walked away, disappearing into her room without a look back. The door shut softly behind her. Cloud ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh man..."

Cloud turned in his sleep. His dreams were a dense mist, an icy grayness that he struggled to sift through. He reached out one mental hand, and then another, trying to clear it, seeking to break free, to find some end to the unknown. Finally, he gave up. He felt his body falling away, giving in to a dreamless oblivion.

"... _seem pretty tired_..."

His dream eyes opened. All around him was the darkness.

"_I haven't slept in a bed like this... in a long, long time_."

Suddenly, waves of comfort flowed across him like smooth water on a distant shore. The softness beneath him seemed to wrap him over like a warm cocoon, shielding him from the cold, deterring the unfamiliar. He felt as if he were back home, back in his old bed. A long time ago.

"_Ever since that time..._"

The darkness faded. A memory grew, filling to take its place. It had been so long.

_His mother stood in the corner, her hands over the oven, flipping a pancake in the air as she hummed under her breath. Wrinkles curled around her eyes, her smile dimpling her cheeks. She looked so happy. Her glossy golden hair shone like the sun from the window's light nearby. With one arm she reached for a plate from the cupboard above her, deftly launching the pancake onto it as she brought it near. She gave a short laugh as she did, exulting in her success. She turned to walk over to him. Her bare feet patted comfortably away, traveling from the cool black and white tiles in the kitchen and striding on to the warm wooden floor of the Cloud's room. It had been so long since she had seen him._

_ Cloud lay on the bed, one arm on his chest as he leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. He traced with his mind familiar grooves and bumps upon it, counting the marks and flourishes. He shaped them with his mind into faces and animals, as he used to do when he was a child. His mother sat the plate down on the bed beside him, and he turned his head to see it. The creamy golden pancake lay upon the dish, steaming hot. He took it all in, and then looked away. His mom stood up and moved away. She went back to the kitchen, choosing to busy herself with cleaning dishes back in the kitchen as she talked, a whirlwind of love and chatter since his return._

_ "My, you have grown!"_

_ He nodded._

_ "I'll bet the girls never leave you alone."_

_ He stared up at the ceiling._

_ "... Not really."_

_ His mother wiped her hands on the apron and then took it off, placing it on the granite counter. She began pacing about, dusting a lamp here with one hand, wiping a smudge clear on the window with another. Without even looking, Cloud could tell that she was worrying herself about something. After years without seeing her, he wasn't at all surprised._

_ She turned to face him. Though he saw, he did not truly see. For he was laid out on the bed, off in his own world within the cracks in the ceiling._

_ "... I'm worried about you."_

_ She walked to the bed, running a hand gently through his blonde hair as she spoke._

_ "There are a lot of temptations in the city. I'd feel better if you just settled down here and had a nice girlfriend."_

_ "... I'm all right."_

_ She put her palm upon his head, as if checking for temperature. Her weathered skin was warm against his forehead. She continued, as if he hadn't said a word._

_ "You should have an older girlfriend, one that will take care of you. I think that would be the perfect type for you."_

_ Cloud sighed inwardly. He could take care of himself. He was better off alone. He vanished into the world of his creation._

_ "I'm not interested."_

Cloud's eyes opened. The room was dark; a small nightlight by the door provided the only bit of soft illumination. A grandfather clock ticked slowly away by the door, the pendulum within waving back and forth in a mesmerizing cycle. In the corner, a brown leather couch sat invitingly. He pushed the distractions away and rubbed his eyes free of sleep. It was time to go. He liked Aeris and her company, but that didn't mean he had any right to endanger her. Sighing, he looked at the wall. The creamy plaster was familiar, an echo of his distant past. His decision was rational. But then why was this so hard?

He moved to sit up on the side the bed. The blankets underneath soothed him and sought to undermine his resistance to leave. As he moved, one elbow accidentally knocked against metal with a soft clang. Without thought, his hand struck like a snake, grasping the hilt of the sword before it fell to the ground. He had propped it up against the bed frame in case he were to need it. Old habits died hard, even in a safe-seeming place such as this. With a final yawn, he stood, fastening the blade to his back as he looked downward, wrapped in shadows. He had only spent an evening with her. Yet her hauntingly beautiful face, the graceful way she moved, and her uniquely musical laughs were already burned into his memory.

Cloud opened the door to the hallway with a low squeak. He held the hilt of his sword forward on his back as he moved, careful so that he would not risk hitting it against the floor. As he moved, he noticed a soft light glimmered from below Aeris' door. He had to keep silent, he couldn't face her now. Moving like a stalking panther, his silent steps caused only faintly muffled creaks as he went downstairs.

The main room was empty, a lantern on the table covering the room with a lambent orange glow. Cloud trailed his fingers across the fine tablecloth as he moved to the exit, finding it hard to leave. Yet, with a slight groan, the door opened with no resistance. Elmyra must have left it unlocked for him.

Outside, many of the streetlamps far above the house on the hill above had been toned down to simulate nighttime in a slum without access to the sky. Blue light radiated through the tunnel, basking the flowers and waterfall nearby in its calming aura. Shutting the door quietly behind him, Cloud gave one last look at the scenery, at peace with himself. He took it all in. Then with a sigh, he turned away, walking out of the tunnel, walking back into uncertainty.

As he walked through the sector, he noticed that he was not the only one up at this late hour. In the middle of the trailer park, a number of men in rusty gray clothing sat in flimsy green plastic chairs, sitting around a small television. Its black and white light danced unsteadily across their faces. They talked amongst each other as they watched. When Cloud came closer, he overheard their discussion. They argued amongst themselves as an anchor from the Shinra news station chattered on the flickering screen. Cloud stopped for a moment to watch, hidden in the shadows of a trailer nearby. The prudishly dressed anchorman spoke in a mellifluous voice, attempting to charm viewers with senses visual and audible.

"... _Following the lead of President Shinra, Mayor Domino has spoken out in public against the depredations of the eco-terrorist group known as AVALANCHE._.."

At that, many of the men leaned forward, yelling at the TV. Their weathered and wrinkled features twisted into anger. Nearby, a man's voice shouted from a trailer for them to shut the hell up. They ignored the man, and continued to argue. The most vocal of them stood waving his arms above the rest, gathering attention. His voice rung out like a trumpet.

"Everything Shinra says is a lie!"

One of the other men pointed an accusatory finger in the loud one's face.

"But you can't back the actions of terrorists, no matter their color! It isn't right!"

In the back, Cloud noticed a quiet man that stood on the outskirts of the discussion. Now he came forward to respond to the statements and give his own opinion. As he moved to stand next to the TV, he waved a hand at the others, trying to get their attention.

"In the end, this all comes down to all of us wanting to be like those who live on the plate!"

The group fell silent, looking over at the man who had just spoken. He continued in a calm voice.

"So we have to hold ourselves strong. We have to rely only on ourselves. We have to rely on our own strength. Because who else do we have to believe in but ourselves? Shinra lies to us, promising renewal but giving us nothing. Yet they don't murder us or destroy the homes that we make. One can't say the same for AVALANCHE. The Mako Reactor bombings have drained our electricity, killing those nearby and ruining their homes. They say they do it to save the Planet, but how is that done by razing our livelihoods? So who do we trust?"

The others looked amongst themselves. Some argued, others nodded with agreement. But all of them paid close attention as the man continued.

"The only person you can trust is yourself. Self reliance is the only way to remain true to yourself in a world dominated by Shinra's corrupt priorities and the terrorism of AVALANCHE."

The group mulled this over, discussing amongst themselves. As they did, Cloud walked up and touched one of them gently on the shoulder. The man turned around. His grey shirt hung loose from his body, a number of slits and holes revealing scarred skin underneath. As the man looked at Cloud, his eyes widened, filling with fear as he noticed the similarity between Cloud's clothing and those of a SOLDIER. Uh oh, Cloud thought. He had to calm the man before he did something stupid. Cloud smiled broadly, slipping the man a gold coin as he spoke.

"Which way do I have to go to get to Sector 6?"

Scratching his matted hair, the man pointed a crooked finger to an area far off between trailers, muttering something under his breath. Nodding with thanks, Cloud walked away, quickly, leaving them to their discussion.

Sure enough, after minutes of weaving through the labyrinth of trailers, he found the tunnel. To one side, a sparking neon purple sign lit the area, signifying where the path led. _Sector 6_. Resolute, Cloud marched forward. He had no idea how exactly he was going to get to _The Seventh Heaven_ from here, but he would figure it out. Suddenly, he froze, stopping in his tracks, looking to what lay ahead.

She put away her comb, her brown hair lustrous and shining in the light nearby. Her arms were crossed, and she looked at Cloud with detached amusement. It was Aeris.

"Well, aren't you up bright and early..."

Cloud backed away a few steps, ashamed and surprised. The back of his boots scuffed against the dirt laden path.

"How could I ask you to go along when we both knew it would be dangerous?"

Her green eyes fixed on him.

"Are you finished?"

He gave a short nod. In response, her face lit up into a satisfied smile. Cloud watched with disbelief as her mood seemed to turn around in an instant. The flower girl skipped to his side, grinning widely as she mused aloud.

"Now, we'll have to go through the Sector 6 slums to get to Tifa's _Seventh Heaven_. I'll take you there. Now try to keep up."

He trudged alongside her. A few minutes passed in silence. Finally, Cloud glanced over.

"I'm sorry."

Aeris gave a lilting laugh. The sound echoed across the man-made valley of bolts, gears, and scraps. Without a word, she leaned against Cloud, holding his arm warm and close, her face alight with understanding. Together, they walked through the meandering gorge, enjoying each others company.

After a time, the dirt path came to a stop, running to an end up against a massive and long concrete structure. Nearby, a small stairwell led up to the bridge above, its sides pitted and pockmarked. Aeris went to it without fear, and took the steps two at a time, laughing down at Cloud as he walked up far more cautiously. When they reached the top, Cloud and Aeris looked around, both awestruck by the sight that beheld them.

They were atop a ruined highway. Cars littered the grayed road, their structures rusted reddish-orange from the ravages of time. On either side, lamp posts were twisted and broken, revealing thick cables within. Cloud stopped by a car and glanced inside. Nothing lay within, even the seats had been taken out, scavenged over the years. All that was left was a metal corpse, nothing but a rusted exoskeleton. He turned away. With a smile and a demonstrative bow, Aeris pointed down the highway. He nodded. Time to continue on.

After half an hour, their surroundings began to change. They passed a massive and warped metal gate, appearing to separate the "finished" side of the highway from what was twisted and ruined. On the other side of the gate, large jutting portions of pavement rose from the ground, still covered with scattered slashes of white paint. It was as if a megaton bomb or catastrophic earthquake had ravaged the area, causing the highway to rise into small plateaus of pavement and fall into rocky chasms of craggy concrete. Cloud and Aeris picked their way through the rubble. They moved slowly, careful not to risk injury as they climbed over one ruined car after another. A few minutes later, Aeris gestured to the side of the highway. A broken road lay on a hill above. Around this hill, parts of the highway wrenched up to a height close enough to make it up with some effort. Her musical voice reverberated down the emptiness of the highway.

"The entrance to Sector 6 is just up there. Think we can make it up?"

Cloud nodded. Carefully, they helped each other climb from one part of highway to another, the sections protruding higher and higher above the ground. They jumped and crawled from jutting island to jutting island of rock and pavement. As they came to the last section, Cloud leapt against a twisted metal plate nearby, using the momentum to propel himself off and up just high enough to reach the lip of the cliff in front of them. After he pulled himself onto the pavement, he laid prone and reached down to Aeris behind him. She pushed a few sweaty hairs behind one ear as she smiled up at him. She put her hands in his. He pulled her up as he rose to his knees, placing the slender girl in front of him as he did. She hardly weighed a thing.

Cloud turned to see what lay ahead. At his side, Aeris gave his shoulder a soft squeeze, a silent thanks. A motionless gray playground lay ahead of them like a picture frozen in time, the only movement an occasional eddy of dust. Beyond it, the dark steel gate to Sector 7 lay, its dark black steel walls massive and forbidding. A swing set stood off to one side, the swings swaying imperceptibly as if a wind caressed them. The plate loomed overhead, the scattered lights muted. The lowered light gave a feel of dusk setting in after the disappearance of a faded sun. Cloud looked at the gate, then glanced at Aeris out of the corner of his eye. She gazed at the gate as if it represented something she knew would come, but had hoped it would not occur. An end. But when when her eyes moved to the playground, her face lit up into a smile. She turned to Cloud, her eyes sparkling.

"I can't believe it's still here! Can we take a break?"

He nodded. She grinned and turned, running up to the slide nearby. It lay within a grey steel projection, rising out of the ground like a giant head. The slide rolled out of its mouth like a tongue, the animal impression reinforced by cheap-looking eyes and ears painted on top of the grey mass. Aeris climbed on top of the entire thing, curling her knees gently underneath her. She gestured for Cloud to join her.

"Cloud! Get over here!"

Shrugging, he followed her, pulling himself up to her level. He sat directly next to her, their shoulders and arms touching, the steel underneath slowly warming itself under their bodies. They looked out over the winding and broken highway from whence they came. Far off they could see twinkling lights moving in the distance as the Sector 5 slums slowly rose began to rise from their slumber. They sat there, watching. Then Aeris turned to Cloud, a strange look upon her face.

"What rank were you?"

Cloud's head came around, gazing at her without understanding.

"Rank?"

She looked away down at the ground below as she nestled her chin upon her knees.

"In SOLDIER."

For a moment, Cloud's face hardened. But as he sat there with her, he discovered that it didn't hurt to force his mind along such the dark path. With her, it was bearable. He thought for a moment.

"I was..."

He searched his thoughts. For some reason, the knowledge eluded him, the memory sliding away. Then, with a flash, it came to him.

"First Class."

Aeris nodded.

"The same as him..."

"The same as who?"

She continued to look straight down.

"My first boyfriend."

Now it was Cloud's turn to look away. Silence reigned.

"Were you... serious?"

Aeris' mouth curled up on one side into a wry smile.

"No. But I liked him for a while."

Cloud turned back and tried to smile, encouraging.

"I might have known him. What was his name?"

She stared at him for a long time, as if weighing something in her mind. Finally, she chose to look away.

"It doesn't really matter."

They sat together in silence. Then both of them flinched. A creaking groan filled the air. Behind them, the gate to Sector 7 slowly moved open, the aged metal wailing and screeching as it slid aside. In the opening, a bright pink carriage emerged, pulled by a single golden bird, its feathers darkened by soot or oil. Ostrich-like in appearance, but larger than the largest of that species, the bird tugged the carriage forward with surprising strength, pushing powerfully against the road. The carriage rolled forward and then off to the side, following the wall between sectors. Cloud watched in interest as he noticed that the carriage was covered with Shinra soldiers, their gray forms and red visors faded in the gloom. The carriage itself was gaudy, covered with red and yellow wrappings and decoration. Yet, as Cloud watched, he saw something that made him rise to his feet in astonishment.

Leaning on the back railing of the carriage, Tifa stood aloof, gazing quietly across the expanse of space, not noticing them in the twilit gray of the playground. Aeris came to her feet with Cloud, seeking some understanding of what was going on.

Cloud's mind was a maelstrom of uncertainty and doubt. There she was; Tifa, standing unrestrained on a preposterous looking carriage swarming with Shinra soldiers for no good reason at all. On top of this, her clothing was completely outlandish. She wore a gaudy sparkling blue dress, covered with glitter and excessive refinements. It hugged her form tightly, accentuating the curves and soft arcs of her body. Aeris rose an eyebrow as she noticed this. Cloud gaped in open astonishment as the carriage disappeared from view.

"... Tifa?"

Aeris stared at Cloud, astonished.

"That was Tifa? She looked kind of odd... Where was she going?"

Before Cloud could answer, Aeris leapt off the slide, launching herself into a run as the cart passed out of view. Cloud raised his arm in her direction.

"Stop! Wait!"

Ignoring him, Aeris ran off down the pathway after the cart, pausing only a moment to look back and give him a mischievous smile. Cloud shook his head wearily, but with a tinge of amusement. It was going to take a miracle to get that girl to part ways with him. With a sigh, he jumped neatly off the slide, jogging after her. The Sector 7 wall loomed beside him and the gray plate towered above. This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4: Corruption

**Chapter 4 - Corruption**

Cloud took one turn after another as he followed Aeris' tracks. Soon, all around him, he noticed signs etched into metal. Some were propped up against the side of the road, others on metal plates simply lying around. _Wall Market_. He ran down into a tunnel ahead, a giant segmented tube. Inside, it was paved and modified into a road that the carriage, and Aeris, must have followed. When he emerged on the other side, Cloud skidded to a stop.

Ramshackle houses and dilapidated shacks grew out of the walls like caves in a cliff face. All around him were busy shops and glitzy scenery, a flashy bazaar set up against the wall as a sort of trading hub between sectors. The scene was abuzz with activity. The dirtied denizens of the slums perused stalls and wares, browsing among tents and shacks set atop dirt mounds and hills of metal. In all directions, signs and advertisements of all colors burned forth, covering the area in a dizzying jungle of neon light. Cloud tried vainly to pick out Aeris from among the many shoppers. Dozens of stalls and hundreds of people blocked his view. Nearby, he heard one heckler call out to passerby, dressed all in dusty brown.

"Earth shattering Materia in the palm of your hand! Come by Teel's for a taste of power!"

Across the way, a red-haired trinket salesman called out interestedly to a young man and his pretty girlfriend.

"That's quite a looker you've got there, my boy! Take her to the Don's place and you'll score a bundle!"

Insulted, the girl stormed off into the crowd. Her boyfriend followed, trying desperately to console her. The young man turned, shooting a glare at the shopkeeper. With a shrug, the merchant ignored him and looked back to his stash of goods. He resumed moving various baubles into a vaguely aesthetic assortment. Nearby to Cloud, a grungy man with oily gray hair started rummaging through a garbage can, clearly hoping for a free meal. Cloud began to stride through the people walking to and fro, moving each person gently but firmly to one side. Those who complained only had to gaze at the sword on his back to realize that they had pressing business elsewhere. Where was Aeris? Finally, he saw her.

Aeris was staring at a large building ahead. She stood at a cautious distance from its entrance, peeking at the structure from behind a faded red vending machine. In front of the building, bright pink fluorescent lights blinked on and off, casting an intermittent glow of blinding magenta throughout the area. Aeris turned, giving Cloud a short, tight smile of acknowledgment as he moved next to her. He didn't have to ask why she was there. Tifa must have come this way. Together, they inspected the building,

The neon lights gave the building an illusion of nonchalance and flamboyant character. But, watching closely, Cloud could detect more going on beneath the facade. Around the exterior, well-built men in closely cropped suits and dark glasses busied themselves playing cards and talking amongst themselves, pretending to be occupied as they clandestinely kept a close watch on the area. At the entrance, a small group of young women were escorted inside by a few of the men in suits, their scantily clad bodies eliciting hoots and calls from the men nearby.

Suddenly, both Cloud and Aeris flinched as a loud bang erupted close to them. A trash can rolled aimlessly down the path, kicked over by a staggering and drunk old man. With a gap-toothed smile, he made to follow the girls, his arms open wide as he advanced. Near to the entrance, a man with a solid black mohawk spoke into the base of his palm. Immediately, two of the guards with the group of women doubled back. Without warning, they swiftly grabbed the drunk's arms with sudden force. Ignoring his loud complaints, they took him into an alley around the corner. Cloud grimaced as he heard muffled thumps and the sound of metal on bone. He glanced at Aeris out of the corner of his eye and then gave a mental sigh of relief. She seemed not to hear it.

Aeris turned to him, her face and eyes beginning to light up in understanding.

"Is this the kind of place I think it is?"

As if to confirm her suspicions, a passionate and melodramatic squeal cascaded out of a window from far above. Immediately, Aeris' face turned red. At the same time, the guard who had spoken into his cuff spotted Cloud, and walked forward to confront them. Cloud strode out from behind the vending machine and stared at him without emotion. The man put a hand up in front of them.

"This is the mansion of Don Corneo, the most powerful man in Wall Market. He's not into men, so I hope you plan on selling this girl here. If not, then leave. Otherwise, I'm going to have to call my boys over and beat the crap out of you."

Cloud's glare turned icy. Next to him, Aeris emerged, giving the man a sheepish smile. She put her arm between Cloud's, dragging him away from the mansion. Catcalls and derogatory comments followed in their wake. It was only after they were two blocks away that she stopped pulling. Cloud looked at her questioningly and she shrugged.

"I didn't want a fight. I figured it would be best if we thought this over first."

He agreed. Together, they gazed at the pink luminescence in the distance. Cloud leaned against the brick wall to the side of the alleyway. Aeris patted her dress free of dust as she furrowed her brow in thought.

"Are you sure that was Tifa?"

Cloud gave a short nod. She looked at the mansion, puzzled.

"But, why is she here?"

Cloud shook his head.

"We need to find out who this Don Corneo guy is."

The shack could hardly be called an inn, yet that was just what it was. A wooden sign dangled weakly from the top of the lamp post nearby, its letters corroded and blackened by years of exposure to the pollutants of Midgar. The corrugated steel of the outside walls could be seen through flecks of peeling brown paint, as if it was shedding what was left of its humanity. Cloud walked to the entrance. He held Aeris' hand behind him, her face slightly smudged by the gray grit of travel and dust. Without a word, he stiff armed the screen doorway, slamming it to one side as he strode in.

Within, a long and dark steel counter split the room in two. Behind it, a fat and grizzled bartender scrubbed a glass with a metal sponge. He seemed not to acknowledge their entrance, murmuring to himself as they approached. A menagerie of ripped bar stools sat against the counter, all unoccupied except for the one furthest away from the doorway. That seat was occupied by a drooping middle-aged man deep in his cups. A pale blue cap adorned his head, pulled almost completely over his eyes, long ragged grey hair scattered across his back. He gazed over at Cloud and Aeris as they entered, his eyes reddened from either lack of sleep or too much drink.

Cloud casually sat down next to the unkempt man as Aeris slipped uncertainly onto the seat by the ex-SOLDIER. Silent, Cloud motioned for the bartender to give the regular a drink. As Cloud waited, he slammed some coins on to the counter, pushing them slowly towards the man at his side. The middle-aged man gazed at the ex-SOLDIER with a mixture of incredulity and fear. He sat expectantly, waiting for Cloud explain what on earth was going on.

"Don Corneo."

The man raised his eyebrows. Cloud continued.

"Who is he?"

The bartender placed a beer down. Drinking deeply from his new glass of swill, the middle-aged man glanced surreptitiously at Cloud..

"He owns Wall Market. He _is_ Wall Market."

Cloud stared at the man, clearly expecting more. The man took another quick swig.

"He's an infamous dilettante, a man who dabbles in what I call illegal. Drugs, prostitution... you name it. Y'see Wall Market was all his idea. It's his own little domain, a trading hub between sectors that rakes in loads of dough from those wanting an escape from the slum life of Midgar's underbelly. And he makes a pretty penny from each and every transaction that goes on here. Protection money, y'see. And this has gone on for years... decades even!" The man took another drink, "But y'see, now... now he wants to settle down and is in the market for a bride. So he's havin' pretty girls from all sectors parade themselves before him in the hopes that they'll get picked. A life with the Don would be demanding, but it would be a life of luxury compared to all this."

He gestured around him lazily with one arm. The wall behind him was covered in decayed photographs and filth. The bartender glared at the man with milky eyes glazed over with age and infirmity. The drunk leaned closer to Cloud, his breath exuding a foul aroma of cheap beer. His eyes skittered from side to side, as if he was about to share some melodramatic secret. Cloud didn't budge. The man whispered loudly, his rancid breath passing across Cloud's senses.

"Rumor has it that he is in cahoots with Shinra."

Cloud measured the man for a moment, and then placed some more coins on to the table. The man gazed at them greedily.

"Y'see, the Don has information that Shinra wants, so his regulars have been replaced with Shinra guardsmen as part of the deal, for protection. At least... that is what the rumor on the street is. Seems pretty apparent to me."

Cloud nodded, rising to his feet. Aeris rose as well, looking to Cloud for guidance. He gathered her hand in his and they both walked from the inn out back into the urban jungle. Behind them, the drunk gave them a bleary-eyed salute, the yellowed drink next to him sloshing within its glass.

Cloud and Aeris found themselves watching the hustle and bustle of people from a set of flimsy chairs, watching the world move by. They sat by a decrepit table, outside of a closed restaurant nearby. Aeris played idly with a lock of her shiny brown hair as Cloud mused inwardly, thinking of what to do next.

"I can't bust in there. It'll be too loud. Too much commotion."

Aeris shrugged as if she already knew, looking pleased with herself about something. Cloud stared at her for a moment, then finally decided to ask.

"What?"

She trailed her fingers along the top of the table, outlining invisible shapes as she gazed at him out of the corner of her eye.

"What if... you dress up as a woman to get inside the mansion?"

Cloud looked at her as if she was crazy.

"_What_?"

Aeris tried to stifle a giggle, failing utterly.

"It's the only way!" she said, obviously entertained.

Cloud sat there, actually considering. It might be the only way. Finally, he leaned forward, his eyes as cold and forbidding as the pale light of the lamps nearby.

"No. Not going to happen."

Suddenly, their conversation was broken as a muffled explosion pierced the din of the crowd. Various trinkets fell from stalls and blew across the dusty streets as a low shock wave shook the area. All around, people recoiled and ducked for cover. The lamplight nearby flickered uncertainly, bulbs fizzing and popping as power struggled to maintain itself. Cloud and Aeris looked at each other. That explosion had come from the mansion. Cloud rose, pushing his way through the crowd with Aeris following in his wake.

They arrived unprepared for the scene that awaited them. The neon lights were powerless, casting the nearby area in a gray pallor as dozens of men in suits and shades scrambled to keep away onlookers. A few guards opened the main door. Four screaming women emerged from the entrance and flung themselves into the crowd, desperate to escape something. The guards were completely unable to stop them. Instead, some went within the entrance, shutting the door closed behind them.

Cloud cast a glance to Aeris at his side. She gave him a small, private smile.

"Here's our chance, Cloud. Let's go in and get Tifa while they are too distracted to give us their full attention."

With a grim smile, Cloud drew his sword, bringing it into an attack ready position in front of him. Aeris squeezed her staff as she held it before her. Together, they advanced on the entrance.

One of the guards saw them. He detached himself from the harried group at the front, very deliberately drawing a small sub-machine gun from the dark folds of his coat as he marched up in front of them. Cloud slammed his titanic weapon point first into the ground with a clang, patting his hands together and cleaning them of dust as he stared at the guardsman. Visibly intimidated, the man whispered something into his coat cuff and then prepared to launch into a tirade. But, before he could speak, he was brutally interrupted.

The silver rod whirred through the air, slamming into the hand holding the gun with a crack of metal on bone. The man howled in pain as he fell to his knees, nursing his injured forearm with the other. Cursing at them, he reached out for the gun. With surprising speed, Aeris' staff quickly rang against the side of his head. Unconscious, he hit the ground face first without another sound.

Cloud looked at Aeris in astonishment. She gave him a slight smile, placing a few strands of hair back behind one ear.

"What? Thought I couldn't take care of myself?"

Shaking his head, he moved to the door of the mansion. The crowd silently moved out of his way as Aeris followed. The people could not look away as the duo walked past. On one side, the tall spiky-blonde ex-SOLDIER advanced like a demon out of myth, a massive two handed blade held in front of him as big as he was. His eyes smoked with controlled fury, with a blood-lust not yet sated. On the other, the determined young woman approached. A tight pink dress hugged her body, a terrible beauty to match her terrible power, her silver staff shining with lethal intent, its tip bloody. They both came to a stop in front of the guards, their weapons at the ready. Behind the guards, the doorway trembled slightly, as if from a sudden wind.

The guards looked at each other, their thoughts unseen behind shades as black as night. As one, they nodded.

They drew their weapons with astonishing speed. Cloud grabbed something from his pocket, his hand a blur.

The guards stood in place, holding pistols and Uzis as the ready. Cloud's fist extended towards the guards. Aeris could do nothing but stare, her eyes round as dinner plates. Bright light shone from him, his arm wreathed in coruscating bands of lightning and white fire. Hesitantly, Aeris looked between the two confronting forces, unsure what to do. Cloud's words rang out above the crackles and pops emerging from his fist, his voice as deep as a distant rumbling thundercloud.

"Leave now, or I'll blast you all to a cinder."

For a moment, the guards froze in place, their weapons still readied. Then, slowly, they let them lower down to their sides. They walked away, their eyes focused on the ex-SOLDIER. Cloud kept an eye on each of them as they vanished, not letting his guard down for an instant until they all disappeared. Finally, the last one stepped away through an alley nearby. Cloud let himself relax, the summoned lightning dissipated as he called for it no longer. Aeris let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding, sighing with relief.

Taking the lead, Cloud motioned Aeris behind him. He placed an ear to the hard wooden doorway leading into the mansion. On the other side he could hear muffled crashes and thumps. He glanced back at Aeris. Despite the tension, she was not panicking, not worried. She gave him a determined nod along with a vaguely sheepish smile, as if ashamed of her own nerve. He gave her a small smile of appreciation, then hardened his heart for whatever lay ahead. Turning back to the doorway, he drew back, then gave the door a single crashing kick.

The door burst open, shooting shards and planks of wood across the floor. Inside was a scene of complete devastation. Cloud looked around in awe. Bullet holes riddled a room carpeted scarlet, the walls themselves covered with lewd pictures intermixed with smoking holes. The cherry wood desk where a receptionist would sit was covered with torn papers and an unconscious guard, his head lying down upon them. His dark shades were crumpled and broken beside his face. A stairwell to the upper level ran around each side of the room, connecting to an open hallway that ran far above the receptionist's desk below. The pathway leading to the base of the stairs was strewn with groaning and moving bodies, guards thoroughly thrashed and defeated by some unstoppable force. As Cloud's gaze turned upward, he discovered precisely just what that force was.

There she stood on the floor above, dressed once more in her white tank top and short black combat-ready miniskirt. Her feet managed to find perfect balance as she fought ferociously with two guards nearby. The banister preventing them from falling was gone, an unexpected casualty in a contest of jabs, powerful elbows, and lightning fast kicks. So she fought on the edge of the hallway above the lobby below, the soles of her feet on the ground and her toes off the side of the edge, her shining black hair flying about her as she danced in the fury of battle. The men facing here were guards, one of them the man with the mohawk who had confronted them earlier. Together, they pressed her hard, competently working together to attack her footing and force her to fall.

The unknown guard's fist flashed towards her head. She stopped it with an arm block. With blurring speed, she grabbed his fist and squeezed forward, her arm muscles flexing powerfully. Bones cracked as the black suited guard screamed. She did not stop until the man fell unconscious from the pain. At the same time, she warded off the man with the mohawk with her other arm as he tried desperately to hit her, to distract her attention.

Cloud stood, staring awestruck below.

"Tifa?"

The shocked whisper permeated through the battle and struck a chord within Tifa, causing her to gaze down with surprise at the unexpected arrivals. Then she saw Cloud. She let go of the guard's broken hand. All she could do was smile as she saw him: his dark navy outfit, the impossibly large sword, the shock of blonde hair, and eyes of deepest blue. He was alive. Truly alive. Everything was right in the world once more.

A meaty fist smashed into the side of her face, sending her flying. Overwhelming pain shattered her senses. A small trail of blood flew away. She heard gasps from below as she fell from above. No. Not like this. Tifa gritted her teeth, reaching out in both directions with her arms. She grabbed the edge of the platform, barely managing to snatch the edge with the tips of her fingers. Her strength was just strong enough to keep her from plummeting. Up above, the guard with the mohawk rushed forward, moving to finish her off.

She had been so stupid. Her own body betrayed by her feelings. Her face alight with fury, she thrust herself up into a handstand, using anger to fuel sudden strength. She twisted her body into a spin, her legs whirling around with powerful force. Each kick crunched against the guard's face. Regaining her footing, she held her fists forward, ready to fight once more. The guard slumped to the ground, falling into a dreamless oblivion.

Tifa shrugged, turning to gaze down at Cloud and the girl. She pushed her long hair back behind her, the sweaty strands moving only reluctantly. Swiftly, she raced down the stairwell, running up to Cloud and sweeping him up into a tight hug. Just as quickly, she removed herself from the embrace and pointed an accusatory finger in his face. She struggled to hold back a smile.

"I thought you were dead!"

Cloud ran a hand through his blonde hair, looking downward, embarrassed.

"Sorry it took me so long to find you."

Tifa leaned over, perking her head up to look him in the eyes. She gave him a gentle smile.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you are still alive."

She noticed movement behind him. The young woman stood watching, uncertain. Tifa nodded her head in the girl's direction.

"Who's she?"

Before Cloud could answer, the young woman moved forward.

"... Tifa? Nice to meet you. Cloud has told me a lot about you."

Tifa gazed at her, sizing her up.

"And you are...?"

"Aeris Gainsborough. I'm with Cloud."

Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"Okay..."

Aeris shook her head quickly.

"Don't worry. We just met. It's nothing."

Tifa continued to look at her quizzically.

"Don't worry? About what?"

Tifa's eyes widened for a moment in sudden understanding.

"No," Tifa said,"You misunderstand. Cloud and I grew up together. Nothing more."

Aeris laughed.

"Poor Cloud... Having to stand here and listen to us both call him nothing."

They both looked at him. Cloud stared at them both as if they were clearly insane. Both of the women giggled, and then looked back at each other, their faces turning serious once more. Tifa shot Cloud a quick glance.

"What are you two doing here anyways? This isn't _The Seventh Heaven_."

Cloud folded his arms.

"We saw you coming from the Sector 7 gate, heading here," he said, "The real question is what are _you_ doing _here_?"

He gestured around him. Unconscious guards in black suits continued to moan in pain around them. On the red walls, posters of naked women in scandalous positions were scattered throughout. A shining silver chandelier hung swaying from the ceiling above the center of the room. A gold plated door stood at the top of the stairwell, the image of dragons carved in parallel on each side, each rendered body scored and burnt by bullets shot earlier. Tifa gazed around, wincing as a loose piece of broken banister fell, clattering as it hit the floor.

"Yeah, um..."

She glanced at Aeris. Taking the hint, Aeris theatrically placed her fingers in her ears, moving back towards the doorway, rolling her eyes all the while. Tifa walked with Cloud, holding him confidentially by the shoulder. Once they were a short distance away, Tifa gave Cloud a private smile as she gazed up at him.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Cloud gave a short nod, looking at her expectantly.

"Thanks. What happened?"

She looked away, her eyes moving to the gold plated doorway at the top of the stairs.

"After you fell, we all went back to Sector 7," she said, "When we got there, everyone was acting strangely. The people in town kept giving us hooded glances, steering clear from us as we headed to _The Seventh Heaven_. For some reason, everyone was scared of us, scared of even being near or associated with us. Barret didn't like that. I tried to keep him calm. He went along with it at first, and let everyone do what they wanted without exploding at them. But once we got to _The Seventh Heaven_, one of the regulars pointed us out to someone watching from afar. There was a man in the shadows, a man who looked completely out of place among the dirtied people of the slums. We discovered very quickly who he was. An agent of Don Corneo, the most prominent man in the slums, overseer of Sector 6."

Cloud nodded, his face thoughtful and calm as he listened. Tifa gave a small laugh as she continued.

"Eventually, Barret couldn't take it. He determined to get to the bottom of it, as only he would. He marched right up to the man and fastened his gun arm on, slowly and deliberately. The man looked completely unimpressed. In fact, he stared right at Barret and lit a cigarette, as if to provoke him. He thought he was untouchable. When Barret pressed him up against the wall and roared at him, asking what his problem was; the man spat in his face. He said that we would all be sorry; he said that Don Corneo _knew_. He said that we were doomed. However, what Corneo knows we couldn't get out of him with any threat or injury. So I came here."

Tifa moved over to the receptionist's desk. She absently brushed papers aside as she sat upon the velvet top.

"Barret told me to leave the lech alone. But what the man said really bothered me."

Cloud moved to stand by her.

"I see. You wanted to get it straight from Corneo's mouth."

Tifa nodded.

"I made it here, but I was in a bind. I couldn't figure out how to get into the complex, how to get past the guards. Then I watched and overheard. Corneo was looking for a bride. Every day he would get three girls, choose one of them, and then... and, well..."

She looked away.

"Anyways, I figured that the best way to get inside was to be one of those girls."

Cloud raised an eyebrow at the devastation around her, raising a silent question. She shrugged, giving him a brief smile.

"A few of them tried to get to me before I got to the Don. I wouldn't let that happen. So I had to convince them to stop."

Aeris walked over to them, no longer maintaining the facade of not listening.

"So now we still need to confront the Don, right? Let's go get him."

Tifa inspected her, giving her a questioning look as she tightened her gloves. Aeris stared right back, serious and unmoving.

"I grew up in the slums... I'm used to danger and I plan on helping you out."

She extended a hand to Tifa.

"Do you trust me?"

Tifa took it.

"Yes... I think I do. Thank you, Aeris."

Aeris smiled.

"You're welcome."

The gold plated door burst open. Cloud rammed it full force with one shoulder. He continued charging with the momentum. Suddenly, he was torn to one side as a gun flashed within the middle of the room, spinning him to the floor as the force of the bullet slammed into his shoulder. Aeris gasped in shock. But, instead of watching in horror, Tifa gritted her teeth, burying the fear. Instead, she sprinted with incredible speed at the man who had fired. A plump and angry looking man in a fine red coat prepared to fire another shot, smoke pouring from the tip of the six-round pistol.

Before he had the chance, Tifa leapt on to him, forcing him backwards on to the gaudy love nest that was his bed. The man yelled in surprise. Tifa's arm moved, a blur. With a swift backhand, the pistol flew out of his hands, clattering to the ground and sliding across the wooden floor. Aeris ran into the room, covering her mouth with her hands. She quickly snatched the gun and moved away from the bed, so as to keep it away from the struggling Don. Sputtering in rage, the fat man strained and fought to break free from Tifa's iron grip. The small tuft of slicked blonde that was his hair wagged to and fro as he writhed. Tifa removed a hand from his coat, slapping him across the face, hard. As he lay there stunned, she snatched a glance over her shoulder at Cloud.

Cloud had dragged himself to a wall nearby, sliding up against it. One arm covered his left shoulder. Underneath his hand, blood trickled, falling into a small pool of scarlet beneath him. Tifa watched as he closed his eyes, trying to fight the pain. Aeris quickly moved over to kneel by him and tried to help Cloud stave off the bleeding. She made eye contact with Tifa, her face a mask of worry.

Tifa's face was rigid. She looked down at the Don, furious. Evidently, her features were terrifying, as the Don proceeded to yelp and struggle once more. She smacked the man again and again. Finally she stopped, reaching into her pocket for the healing Materia. She tossed it to Aeris, watching her closely to make sure she knew what to do with it. Catching it neatly, Aeris' brows furrowed as she concentrated. The green stone immediately flared into life, and she set to work. Underneath the glow, Cloud groaned slightly as his flesh began to knit itself together. Tifa held the Don down as she watched. The wound swiftly disappeared. When she turned once more to look back down, the fat man was apoplectic with rage.

"What the hell is going on? Who are you?"

Tifa ignored him.

"Shut up!" she yelled in his face, "We're asking the questions. Now... what did your assistants find out, Corneo?" She shook him hard. "Talk!"

Don Corneo looked up at her incredulously.

"Assistants? I have assistants everywhere in this city. You'll have to be a bit more specific, dear..."

Once more, she shook the front of his coat with a fury. His shouts for her to stop stuttered and broke as he thrashed about. When she stopped, the fat man looked around dizzily for a moment before focusing on her once more. Tifa glared down at him in amazement. Despite her threats, the Don just didn't seem to get it; his eyes betrayed a hint of slyness as if he was trying to think of a way out. But when his gaze shifted to door, his jaw dropped. Tifa looked over one shoulder.

Cloud stood powerfully beside her, the skin on his shoulder completely restored. Tifa stared at Aeris, surprised. It would have taken Tifa much longer to deal with the wound if she had been the one doing the healing. Aeris gave a slight smile as she rose to her feet unsteadily, drained from the use of the emerald stone. She leaned hard on her silver staff. By Tifa's side, Cloud held the Don's eyes with an icy glare.

"Sector 7. Those assistants."

Corneo wriggled nervously but did not say a word. Tifa gave the room a quick look. This was very much the den of a self-professed sex maniac. Nude pictures and tools of the trade were littered throughout the room, some even in their own glass cases. Cloud noticed this as well, and spoke, his voice low and deep.

"If you don't tell us..."

He put a foot up on the bed, placing one hard leather boot right next to the Don's face.

"I'll chop them off."

Corneo twitched. He looked at Cloud with shocked alarm.

"No! Not that! I'll talk. I'll tell you everything!"

Tifa pressed her fingers against his windpipe.

"So, talk."

Sweating profusely, he began to explain.

"I made them find out who the giant with the gun-arm was. That's what I was paid to do."

Tifa's brow furrowed as she looked down at the quivering man.

"By whom?"

Don Corneo shrunk back into the mattress, as if withdrawing himself from some terrible truth he was unwilling to face.

"I can't. If I told you that, I'll be killed!"

Aeris came around to the side of the bedside opposite of Cloud. She gave Tifa a wink as they made eye contact. Tifa looked down on the Don.

"Talk!" she said, "If you don't tell us..."

Aeris placed her foot up on the bed, right by Corneo's other cheek. Her musical voice rang out, bizarrely cheerful.

"I'll rip them off."

The Don's face turned ashen.

"Aaah, no! It was Heidegger of Shinra. Heidegger, the head of Public Safety Maintenance!"

Cloud stared at the Don, confused.

"The head of Public Safety Maintenance?"

Tifa leaned down to look the Don straight in the eye.

"Shinra? What are they up to? Talk! If you don't tell us..."

She squeezed one hand into a fist, the leather audibly creaking from the movement.

"I'll smash them."

Corneo looked about him, his eyes rolling about wildly as sweat poured down his face.

"You mean it, don't you? Oh boy... Oh boy... Okay. I'll tell you. Shinra's trying to crush a small rebel element called AVALANCHE, and have only now confirmed their hideout. And they are literally going to crush them. By blowing up the support pillar holding up the plate above them."

Now it was Tifa's turn to turn white. She backed up off the Don.

"Break the support?"

Don Corneo rose up on his elbows, gazing at Tifa, a malevolent glint in his eyes.

"You know what's going to happen? The plate is going to explode, and everything is going to get flattened. With my help they know that AVALANCHE's hideout is in the Sector 7 slums." He gazed aside for a moment in relief. "I'm just glad that it isn't here in Sector 6."

Tifa's eyes widened as her imagination spun out of control. She imagined twisted wreckage, torn bodies, all snuffed out in an instant. Cloud and Aeris moved to her side at the foot of the bed, looking at each other as they all confronted the magnitude of what Shinra was planning. Tifa thought aloud.

"They are going to wipe out the Sector 7 slums..."

Tifa let the fear and panic wash over her, gripping with its intensity. Then she grasped command of herself once more, not allowing her terror to paralyze her into immobility. She glanced at Cloud, imploring. He stood staring, stiff and immobile.

"Cloud, will you come with me to Sector 7?"

He nodded.

"Of course, Tifa."

"Just a second!"

Don Corneo sat up near the back of the bed. Cloud scowled at him.

"Shut up!"

Corneo's lips curled upward into a smile. Quick as a snake, he rushed a hand underneath the bed, clicking something below. Before Cloud, Aeris or Tifa could react, a trapdoor opened beneath them at the foot of the bed. They slammed into each other, all crushed close as they fell into the tight slicked pipe below, no time to react, no time to do anything. Tifa cast one last panicked glance up as they slid down, the light from above slipping further and further away. Together they fell into the darkness.

Reeve Tuesti straightened his tie and brushed his short black hair back. He strode forward, moving fast. His heart pounded. The steps from his passage echoed in the long metal hallway, his glossy black shoes hitting the ground with increasing frequency. Reeve came to the wall and pressed the button to call the elevator. He waited. With one hand he wiped at his forehead with a small white handkerchief, mopping aside a thin trickle of sweat.

The elevator rose up the side of the Shinra tower. It ascended, going up to the pinnacle, the steel floor vibrating gently under his feet. All around him, its walls were composed entirely of thick layered glass. He placed his forehead to the glass and breathed deeply, trying to relax. He let the fatigue and stress flow through him, allowing his eyes to close. When they opened, his eyelashes itched as they moved against the smooth glass. He took in the view. Far off in the distance, lights twinkled on and off from tall skyscrapers; tiny cars shifted below. It was a blended mix of electrical color, an abstract painting that moved before his eyes. Distant pillars of green smoke rolled out of the city in all directions. All directions except for one. Reeve squinted as he looked to the one spot without smoke, scratching his neat goatee in absent thought. The ruins of the reactor still smoldered, the fire crews still working on cleaning up the mess. Embers glowed, and the smoke that rose was not the emerald green. He watched it with mixed feelings.

_I am a good man_, he thought to himself. But these days he found it more and more difficult to say that with meaning, harder to say it without feeling a distant taint of hypocrisy. Long ago, he had opposed Mako, lobbying against the construction of Reactors. He had been but one voice among many as a member of Shinra's Urban Development Department. But it had felt good, to take a stand for something he believed in. He had not been able to understand where the energy came from, unable to discern if it was renewable or not, unable to assess if the harvesting was safe or dangerous. There was no definitive information, nothing that proved its worth. Yet, one by one, the scientists had put their reputations behind Mako, hailing it as a revolution in energy. He had figured that they must have discovered something he had not, knew something that he didn't. So, eventually, he shifted camps, moving to back the concept as well.

Reeve placed his hands against the glass and thought in silence, lights twinkling far below. How could he complain now? The result had been to his advantage. His support helped to push the idea from theory to practice, and Mako Reactors were soon the norm. With the power of Mako technology, Shinra was able to assume a role in world leadership. Over time, they were able to use their power and influence to supplant the sway of other nations, creating one unified government. One invention, one discovery, had changed the world, had created world peace. And now he was the head of Urban Development, one of the most powerful and wealthy men in the world. Successful and secure.

But then why did he feel so empty?

He jumped as the bell chimed and the doors opened. With a sigh, he walked out, moving to the dark stairwell nearby. The stainless steel of the stairs clunked beneath him, deadening the sound of steps as he climbed the flight. When he got to the top he stopped, to check his appearance one last time. He then focused his eyes forward, determined. Time to give President Shinra the latest report.

He walked into the President's office. It was a vast room, most of it empty space. The floor was decorated by interlocking black and white metal plates assorted symmetrically, to please the eye of an ordered mind. Near the back, a massive desk encircled the most powerful man in the world, a metallic table surrounded by ancient pillars robust and adorned with brightly growing globes of light. Dressed in a solid burgundy suit, President Shinra stood behind the desk. The President glanced at him, his jaw clenched into an impatient frown. As always, the man's blonde hair was carefully combed, and his suit impeccably tailored. Reeve did his best to harden himself, to look both professional and determined before he spoke. He started to deliver his carefully prepared statement.

The President cut him off.

"No, not now. Wait for Heidegger."

Reeve tried to hold back his surprise at the abrupt dismissal. He felt blood rush to his face as the wave of embarrassment rolled through him. President Shinra ignored him, gazing down at a computer on his desk. The light from the monitor covered his face in a pale sheen. Then, the President's eyes lifted and his features turned up into a smile as he responded to the loud clanks emerging from the stairwell. Reeve turned, trying to hide a frown as he watched Heidegger's pompous arrival.

The giant man marched out to the center of the vast room, giving a great bellow of a welcome as he walked. One meaty hand wiped away at the front of his wide green coat as the other moved up to scratch idly at the thick black shock of wiry hair that was his beard. Reeve watched this with annoyance, unable to understand how a man such as this had risen so high in the President's esteem. Reeve moved aside as Heidegger clomped before him. The President rose to his feet, gazing eagerly at Heidegger's arrival. He leaned against the long silver desk.

"Heidegger! How are the preparations?"

The large man barked a laugh.

"Ha! Smoothly, very smoothly! I've assigned the Turks to finish the job."

The President nodded in approval, a slow smile filling his face. He placed a few fingers to his yellow goatee in thought. Reeve understood, the horror suddenly dawning on him. They were seriously going through with that plan? And he had thought that it was just a joke!

"President! Are we really going to do this? Simply to wipe out a group with only a few members?"

President Shinra shifted his gaze to him, holding him in place with an icy stare. Reeve did not move a muscle, but neither did he break his gaze with the powerful man. Reeve could be proud of that much. Slowly, the President paced around the broad expanse of desk, coming to a stop in front of him. The President cocked his head to one side questioningly, standing before him.

"What's the matter, Reeve? You want out?"

Reeve looked down, hesitating. Did he? After a moment, he relented, shaking his head.

"... No. But, as head of the Urban Development Department, I have always been involved with the building and maintenance of Midgar. That's why..."

Heidegger interrupted. His booming voice rang out.

"Reeve, you should flush those personal problems down the toilet."

Reeve glared at him. He couldn't let them do this!

"The Mayor is against this."

The big man gave an exaggerated shrug.

"Mayor? The man just sits in his building all day, stuffing his face, stalking the news cameras. You call that a Mayor?" Heidegger sliced a hand through the air. "The Mayor is irrelevant."

The bulky man advanced to stand before the President. To Reeve's astonishment, President Shinra merely looked on in amusement. With a bombastic flourish, Heidegger gave a crisp salute. Reeve stared on in horror.

"Now if you'll excuse me, sir! I must finish the work!"

The President gave a brief nod as Heidegger dismissed himself. In disbelief, Reeve made to follow, defeated. He couldn't stop it, couldn't fight this madness. Despite all of his efforts to tone them down over the years, despite his efforts to make his position at all useful, they paid him as much attention as they would a trifling annoyance. To them, he was a termite, a gadfly. Suddenly, his back covered with chills. The President placed one heavy hand upon his shoulder, stopping him from leaving.

"Hold on a minute, Reeve."

Reeve froze. As he turned he tried to fix his expression into what he hoped was mild curiosity. The President stared at him coolly.

"You're tired, Reeve. How about you take a couple of days off and go somewhere."

It was a final stab to his heart. Reeve gazed downward at the floor. Nodding mechanically, he accepted the punishment without a word. As he walked out, he felt as if the world crumbled around him. Down the stairwell, his steps echoed into the room above, hollow and dull.

How could it have come to this?

Cloud careened through the dark, scraping for some handhold, finding none. Abruptly, he hit the bottom, splashing hard into water below. Suddenly, he was underwater. He struggled to find his way up. Filthy water filled his mouth, unbidden. He coughed reflexively, convulsing. He thrashed about, seeking something to grasp onto. Finally, his hand touched stone, and he hurled his body to its side.

He reached air. Coughing violently, Cloud pulled himself up onto the stone platform. He splayed out, spitting repeatedly to try and rid himself of the taste of the tainted water. Then he thought of the others.

"Aeris... Tifa!" he called, his voice hoarse and weak.

He rose to a crouch. Strangely, he heard a sound like chains skittering on the stone. And then it hit him.

Monstrous and black, it crashed into him; a creature feral and wet. In the dark, Cloud could not see it, could not see anything at all. The force of the blow took him off his feet, knocking the wind out of his chest and slamming him against a hard rock wall. Cloud's vision exploded in hot red pain, his back afire. The beast ripped into his stomach with rending claws, renting wide rifts of agony. Cloud screamed. The beast huffed and snorted.

Fighting the pain, Cloud formed fists with his hands and beat on the creature. His punches connected with slimy wet skin, depressing into its sides. The beast roared painfully in his face. Laces of spit and hot air washed over him. Suddenly, a blinding light rose from nearby. Both Cloud and the monster turned, trying to see the source of the bright flame.

"_Cloud_!"

Aeris' voice cried out with as much horror as concern. She held the lightning stone. The walls around her looked dank and grimy. They were in a tunnel. The middle of the room was a narrow sewer, its waters murky and dark. They stood on one of the stone floored sides. Beside Aeris, Cloud could see Tifa's hand grasp the side of the slick stone surface and begin to pull herself up. The beast growled and shied back for a moment, visibly pained by the light. Then, with astonishing speed, it whipped an arm forward. A long chain connected to it, and it whistled through the air. With shocking force it hit the side of Aeris' face, a dull thud. Her body hurled to the ground, unconscious. The world descended back into darkness, the Materia a dying star on the floor by her side.

Enraged, Cloud pushed himself forward, using his feet against the wall for additional force. With only one arm holding him, he wrenched himself out of its grip, wheeling around to kick the monster away. It backed up, snarling at him. In the fading light Cloud could see a thin and long tongue trail out of the monster's mouth, twirling and dripping saliva onto the cold hard ground. Quick as a blink, Cloud drew his sword. The beast hurled itself at him, its claws scraping against the floor. With a force reinforced by fury, he swung at it with his massive blade. A wretched ripping sound filled the air as it connected. There was one long moment, time seemed to stand still. Two splashes emerged as the creature fell into the foul water.

Silence filled the room, aside from Cloud's gasping breaths.

"Cloud... Are you okay?"

A small bloom of light emerged once more behind him. Tifa leaned over Aeris; she placed the lightning stone in one pocket as the healing stone pulsed in her hands. She gazed at him with concern. Cloud gave her a quick, pained nod. He put the sword back on his back.

"Yeah."

He felt his abdomen for the wound. Blood seeped from the slashes, though he could hardly feel the liquid with his already grimy hands. He looked to Aeris.

"Is she alright?"

Tifa focused down on the healing stone before her, holding it in the air over Aeris' bloodied forehead. After a moment, the flower girl winced, as if rising from a nightmare. Her eyes flicked open, and she looked at Cloud. She smiled gently. Reassured, Cloud moved to inspect what remained of the beast in the pulsing light.

The two pieces of the creature's sickly green body steamed from exposure to the air, the face of the beast frozen in a post-mortem scowl of pain. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. Its arms stretched as far as it was tall; two long and sagging yellowed ears hung draped across its back. Its jawline extended at least two feet, saliva still dripping from its perpetually open mouth. Cloud walked over, one hand held to his dripping wound and gave it a solid kick. It did not stir. Tifa glanced at him as she finished healing Aeris.

"What is it?"

Cloud shrugged as he looked around. In the flickering light, he noticed a curve in the wall further down. He limped over to the dark alcove. Reaching within it, he felt something smooth, hard and round. Cloud gazed at Tifa with pale blue eyes as he produced a yellowed human skull in one hand. Tifa looked up at the ceiling, at the opening from which they had descended.

"Corneo must think it the funnest thing in the world, dumping his enemies into a pit with this monster. I wonder what it was."

Cloud stared at her.

"Genetic engineering."

Tifa gazed at him for a moment. She tossed him the lightning Materia as she finished with Aeris. He willed it to blossom into light. Tifa rose to her feet with Aeris. She leaned heavily against the wall and buried her face into the side of her arm, shaking. By her side, Aeris squeezed her shoulder.

"It's too late," Tifa cried, "Marlene... Barret... the people of the slums. We can't save them."

Aeris turned Tifa around to face her. A thin trickle of tears ran down the side of Tifa's face. Aeris' brows furrowed; she gave a sharp nod of determination.

"We can't give up now, Tifa. It's not easy to destroy the pillar, right? There is still hope."

Tifa looked off to one side, dejected. After a moment, she looked back at Aeris, her face saddened but resolute.

"You're right. We have to try."

Aeris smiled. She turned to Cloud.

"Then let's get out of these gross sewers. We have to get to Sector 7."

Tifa grasped the side of the walls, her fingers sinking into the filth-encrusted stones. She grimaced, but she kept her hands where they were. It would be infinitely worse to fall into the disgusting cesspool that lay nearby.

They worked their way through the sewers, one long battle against grime, slick stones and an overpowering smell of waste and decay. As time passed, each of them took turns providing light with the Materia. The stones were as much a blessing as a curse, forcing them to travel at a slower pace to compensate for its drain on their energy. But without, they would have been lost, searching blindly through dark tunnels, unsure which way to go. Ironically, the only way they actually knew where they were going was through Shinra's industrial efficiency. At each junction, they found small, detailed maps painted on the side of the walls, obviously intended to assist those who maintained the sewers. When Cloud had seen the first, he had laughed darkly. Tifa could understand as she looked about. It was clear that nobody had been down to check on the place for some time.

As they reached another crossing, Aeris flinched next to Tifa. Crooning roars could be heard in the distance, echoing down the tunnels towards them. Cloud took the lead. Twice they were attacked, and twice Cloud was able to overwhelm the creatures with his blade, the only reliable way to kill the abominations within the sewers. It also helped that the monsters attacked without any regard for stealth, giving in to a driving mindless need to attack and consume. Tifa considered this as she walked behind Cloud. If not for their genetic tampering, the creatures would likely have been more formidable. The effects had increased their muscle mass substantially, yes. But it also destroyed their minds and any hunting instinct the monsters might have previously had.

Eventually, after what seemed to be hours of picking their way through the tunnels, they found thin shafts of light piercing through the darkness. Following the final tunnel, they put away their Materia. Cloud hopped down from the open concrete tube of sewage, then turned to help Aeris and Tifa down. After wiping themselves clean of the waste as best they could, Tifa looked around to see where they had ended up.

The machines were everywhere. Littered atop one another and strewn like wreckage as far as the eyes could see, husks of metallic monstrosities that were once trains lay all around them. Cloud and Tifa mutely looked on, in silence. Tifa started as Aeris moved forward, the plucky flower girl hardly batting an air. The girl swiped aside metal plates, swatting old junk aside as she climbed atop on of the ancient machines. She looked off ahead for a moment, scanning the distant gloom. She turned to them with a grin.

"Guys, we don't have very far to go. I can see the Sector 7 train station from here!"

Tifa looked at Cloud, smiling with genuine hope. They could do it; they had to! Aeris helped her and Cloud climb up behind her, extending her silver staff down within their reach. Together, they picked their way across the field of industrial behemoths, moving as quickly as they could without risking accident. Their goal lay in the distance, a dusty station platform completely devoid of human life. As Tifa climbed up onto the aged caboose of a worn old train, she thought about how strange this was. Why was nobody there?

As Tifa climbed she could remember Biggs and Wedge, only a few days before, as they had all prepared to get on the train to head to the Sector 5 reactor; she had laughed over their antics and exaggerated yawns. She could remember Jessie's quiet smile of amusement as she had followed in their wake. She could remember Barret's bellow, his gruff face and broad shoulders. Tifa couldn't wait to see them again. Then she realized that, deep in her thoughts, she began to lag behind Cloud and Aeris. She frowned and moved forward, her pace redoubled. They had to be warned or they would all be consumed in the death from above. She had to move faster.

Aeris and Cloud stopped for a moment for Tifa to catch up. Aeris put her back against the side of a train, to rest her aching muscles. She breathed fast, her untrained body trying to compensate for their accelerated pace. She wiped aside some sweat from her forehead. Shoot. She had to work out.

"Aeris."

She looked up at Cloud. The ex-SOLDIER stared at her with an apologetic frown, his ice blue eyes seeming to betray a hint of warmth.

"I got you mixed up in all this..."

Angrily, she pushed herself off, taking the lead as she soldiered on. Stubborn man. Yet, she could not ignore him. He cared. She looked back briefly, giving Cloud a look not without affection.

"Don't tell me to go home."

Tifa breathed a sigh of relief. The pillar still stood. As she ran with the others she passed the mounds of garbage and saw its stony reach. It ascended up into the air, a rocky sentinel, holding off the distant threat of the plate above. But her relief was swiftly replaced by panic once more as she saw what lay before them. A massive crowd of people gathered at its base. Their hands linked against the chain fence separating them from the pillar's foundation, looking both within and above. Tifa ran among them: touching shoulders, seeking what was going on, asking if Shinra had arrived and if there was any sign of AVALANCHE. In her hurry, the voices were just a blur of air, a white noise. A strong hand gripped her shoulder, and Cloud turned her to him; Aeris at one shoulder. He shouted in Tifa's ear.

"Do you hear that? Above us?"

He pointed up, his face tight. Tifa's gaze lifted upward. Then she gasped in horror.

"Gunfire...?"

The stairwell wound and wound around the pillar, lifting far up into the air. All along the stairwell, guns flashed and spat with a distant clatter. Dark forms hid behind sparse cover, shadows dashing in and out of the gunfire. Some twitched and fell, not to move again. Yet this was but a distraction compared to the drama playing out at the top. Atop the platform, a giant of a man fired from his arm, dark forms all around him. Chills ran up Tifa's spine.

"Barret," she whispered.

Suddenly, by her side, Cloud swore. Near the very top of the pillar, one man could be seen, his clothing brighter than the rest. It twitched and convulsed, becoming riddled with bullets from the dark men nearby. Finally, the force of the onslaught tore the man from the stairwell. The air filled with screams from the crowd as the body hurtled off the pillar. With a sickening crunch, the man fell right in front of Cloud, Tifa and Aeris. Tifa's heart pounded in her chest as she realized who it was. Horrified, she fell to her knees. Warm tears flowed down her cheeks, falling to the cold ground beneath her.

It was Wedge.

Cloud dropped to one knee slowly, as if born down by an unimaginable burden. Wedge was barely recognizable. His white shirt was now stained red with blood, and his face... well... his face was in even worse condition. Yet, despite this, he struggled to breath, struggled to speak. He coughed with short liquid gasps. Cloud whispered down to him.

"Wedge..."

Cloud watched in astonishment as Wedge's lips drew upward into a weak smile.

"… Cloud... You remembered... my name..."

Cloud nodded slowly as Wedge continued.

"Barret, he... he's up top... Help him..."

Cloud rose to his feet. But Wedge gasped once more, drawing Cloud's eyes back to him.

"And Cloud... Sorry I wasn't any help..."

Cloud shook his head and began to speak, to disagree. But Wedge was no longer there. His eyes were glazed over, passed away from the severity of his injuries. Tifa moved forward and gently slid Wedge's eyes closed. She looked to Cloud. Strands of hair stuck to the trail of tears on her cheeks, her face bent with sadness. Cloud stood stock still, then looked to the top of the pillar. Controlling his voice was more difficult than he had imagined it would be.

"I'm going up."

Tifa rose, and Cloud watched out of the corner of his eye as she turned to Aeris, who beheld the scene in silent shock. Tifa shook her gently.

"Aeris."

As the girl came back to awareness, Cloud felt another pang of grief. He had brought her into this, this horror and death. It was his fault. Tifa talked to Aeris as calmly as she could, wiping her face of the tears.

"Aeris, do me a favor."

Aeris looked to her. The young woman's face was suddenly determined, focused. Tifa looked at her with a new sense of respect, nodding with a smile.

"Aeris, I have a bar called _The Seventh Heaven_ in this sector. There is a little girl called Marlene there..."

Aeris gave a short nod and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I'll go take her somewhere safe."

Aeris' feet scuffed against the dirt path as she sprinted off.

Cloud gazed at the pillar. He sublimated his fears, placing them and his sadness aside. He held his face emotionless and concentrated on the task that was ahead of him. With both hands, he drew his sword and held the massive blade before him, waiting for Tifa to join him at his side. Tifa shooed the crowd away from the fence.

"You all have to leave here right away! It is dangerous here. Everyone needs to get out of Sector 7, right now!"

For a moment, nobody moved. Then, gradually, the men and women started walking away. Soon, the crowd scattered. Tifa walked up next to Cloud. She stood at his side and gave him a short nod.

They were ready.

In an instant, Cloud was at the chained fence. With one swing, he ran it through with his sword, rending and cutting it open. Tifa at his side, they charged to the stairs and ran up, taking them two at a time. The corpses of Shinra soldiers were scattered throughout, the glass on their helmets often shattered, faces concealed in shadows. Every so often, Cloud looked up through the gaps between stairs, catching a glimpse of Barret, enraged, firing into the darkness around him. They had to get up there. The stairs were became a blur, his body focused on running up them as fast as possible. Then he skidded to a stop, grasping the rails at both sides. Tifa smacked up against his arm. She let out a small gasp as she saw what lay before them.

Biggs leaned over the side of the railing before them, his back covered with circular holes. The bullet wounds leaked blood down his front. Cloud moved forward, gently grasping him with Tifa at his side, picking him up off the rail and laying him to the ground at their feet. As Tifa desperately checked for a pulse, Cloud gazed down at Biggs, watching for any sign of life. Suddenly, Biggs' blackened eyes popped open, staring straight at Cloud. Cloud touched Tifa's side, to let her know that Biggs was still alive. Biggs spoke slowly, his voice piercing the din from gunfire above.

"Cloud... so you don't care... what happens... to the planet?"

The man struggled to laugh, but coughed instead. Tifa stroked his hair back, removing Biggs' red bandana. She placed it gently on the floor of the stairs behind her. Biggs looked up at her gratefully.

"You'll be all right, Biggs." Cloud said.

Biggs' lips rose into a sardonic smile.

"Thanks, Cloud."

He pushed Tifa's hands away.

"Don't worry 'bout me... Go help Barret... I'll wait down here for you..."

Together, Cloud and Tifa stood and looked down at Biggs one last time. With a final wink, Biggs closed his eyes. He did not stir again. Tifa leaned against the rail nearby with a sob. Cloud grasped her shoulder and brought her back up. They didn't have time; they had to fight the urge to stop and mourn. Both of them ran up the stairs as fast as they could.

A whirring, chopping sound filled the air as they continued to climb the stairwell. Tifa cast a quick glance to one side. A dark black helicopter approached, cutting through the black air, climbing up towards the top of the pillar. Gritting her teeth, she redoubled her effort, trying desperately to go faster. They had to get up to the top before Barret was overwhelmed. As they reached the final flight of stairs, right before the top, they stopped in their tracks once more. Jessie lay before them, unmoving.

Tifa hit the railing by her with her fist, in as much rage as anguish. Were they all doomed to die this night? She couldn't handle it. She looked away, out over Sector 7, her eyes filled with tears. She turned back in time to see Cloud kneel beside their fallen friend. His hand cupped the woman's cheek as he took in the extent of her devastating injuries. Jessie stirred, her eyes moving from left to right, blinded by her wounds and unable to see. Despite this, she seemed to recognize who it was that sat beside her, holding one warm hand to her cheek.

"… Cloud..."

Cloud stroked her hair, seemingly unsure what else to do. Jessie struggled to speak, trying vainly to cope with the pain.

"… I'm glad... I could talk with you... one last time."

Her fingers reached out, as if searching for something. Cloud grasped her hand tightly, squeezing and reassuring. Jessie gave a soft smile. Cloud looked down, his face masked in shadow.

"I'm sorry, Jessie."

"Ha... cool... as usual... ex-SOLDIER..."

She rubbed the back of his hand softly with one bloodied thumb.

"I always liked that... in you..."

Her hand went limp in his and she said no more.

Without warning, Tifa sprinted past Cloud and Jessie's body, shooting up the stairs three at a time. Cloud reached out to stop as she passed by, touching only a fluttering piece of her black skirt as it shot past.

"Tifa! Hold on!"

Ignoring him, Tifa ran up the final flight of stairs, Cloud in close pursuit. He reached the top right after her. Atop the pillar was a large circular platform, surrounding a control panel that blinked with green text. Next to the console was a dark red button. On the grating directly under the button, a dead Shinra soldier lay, his back covered with bullet wounds. Cloud and Tifa both stopped in their tracks, just for a moment, as they took in what happened before them.

Barret was held by three Shinra soldiers clad in dark blue leathers. The big man grunted in pain as a fourth soldier jabbed a nightstick hard into his burly stomach. Growling through the agony, Barret pushed forward in a rage, slamming his head directly into the man. The soldier crumpled instantly, falling to the ground before him. With a bellow, Barret thrashed about wildly, sending the other soldiers flying. One quickly came to his feet. The soldier rushed forward, backhanding Barret with his weapon and sending the big man to the floor with a hollow clang. Cloud reflexively looked to his side as Tifa launched herself forward. Her face was livid with incandescent fury as she sprinted at the two soldiers still rising from the ground.

The closest soldier didn't have a chance. Leaping into the air, Tifa's fist crashed into the soldier's face. Blood sprayed and the force of the blow slammed him hard into the grating below. As this happened, the other two soldiers rushed to their feet. Wordlessly they charged her from both sides. Her face a mask of rage, Tifa let herself fall to the ground. In midair, she lashed out with a fist at one guard, kicking the knee of the other at the same time. The soldier's knee snapped out of joint, his cry of pain ringing out as he fell to the ground. The other soldier's helmet shook to regain his senses, then he charged forward once more. Cloud watched in awe. The soldier swung and waved his nightstick before him as fast and powerfully as he could. Tifa ducked and weaved away from its reach, too busy dodging to strike back. But, while this soldier had received an effective and deadly training in Shinra's hand-to-hand combat programs, he was simply outmatched. Tifa was quicksilver in flight.

As the guard swung forward once more, Tifa assisted the swing's momentum, smacking the nightstick powerfully downward as she brought herself in close. The soldier cursed, the stick clattering against the grates below. Her eyes afire with concentrated rage, Tifa grabbed the soldier's neck with both hands. The soldier's shout rang out hollowly within his helmet, slapping and punching her arms weakly as he fought to break free. Suddenly, fast as lightning, she let go, one knee coming up to slam hard into the man's stomach. Wheezing, the soldier fell to his knees. Her fist was a blur, her hand slamming into the man's face, knocking him to the ground in an instant. He did not get up.

Cloud moved to the center of the platform as Barret came to his feet unsteadily. The big man gazed in confusion and surprise at them, wiping his bloodied face clean with one fist. Tifa stood stock still on the platform. The wind created from the nearing helicopter began to blow her long black hair out behind her. She waited for it to come. The machine chopped the air as it approached. Cloud walked up to Barret's side, helping the big man up as they both watched Tifa carefully. Barret bellowed in Cloud's ear to be heard over the din.

"Where have you two been?"

Cloud simply stared at him. There was no time to explain. His hands quickly produced the healing Materia from one pocket and he set to work repairing Barret's wounds as fast as he could. In the glow, Barret grit his teeth, reaching into his pocket flaps for ammo.

"Are Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie still alive?"

Cloud shook his head. Barret growled under his breath, snapping an ammo pack into his arm with sudden force. Flexing his arm, Barret shook Cloud off. The big man opened fire on the approaching helicopter, its bulk wreathed in darkness. Sparks shot off the dark metal plates as the bullets deflected away. Immediately, the helicopter dipped and descended to a safer altitude. Cloud's eyes followed as it descended under the grating and around the underside of the stairwell, protected from bullets. As Barret reloaded, the helicopter rose on the other side, dropping a rope ladder from its now open side as it did. Tifa crouched into a combat stance. Cloud readied his sword. Tifa's voice rang out, yelling to be heard over the noise of slashing rotors.

"Here they come!"

A dark form emerged from the side of the helicopter, a man in a rumpled suit with a shock of red hair. The man jumped down, grasping the rope ladder only for an instant. When he hit the grated floor, he rolled to his feet fluidly before any of them could react. Barret cursed as he hastily scrounged in his pockets for more ammo. From different angles, Cloud and Tifa charged him, but just weren't fast enough. The man made it to the console and looked back at them with a mischievous smile as he put a finger on the stark red button. Cloud exhaled sharply in shock as he recognized the man. It was Reno of the Turks, the same man who had tried to kill him and capture Aeris. Beside Cloud, Tifa skidded to a stop and raised her arms, as if plaintively, hopelessly trying to tell Reno not to do it. Reno gave them a cool smile.

"You're too late. Once I push this button..."

He pressed the button with a smirk. The console beeped sharply, and klaxons began blaring loudly all about them. The platform was immediately cast into a flashing scarlet, lights spinning alarmingly from atop the pillar's console. Reno reached deftly under the panel, pressing another button and causing the lights to just as quickly disappear. Wiping his hands together, he cocked his head to one side as he grinned at them dramatically.

"And that's all folks! Mission accomplished!"

Tifa hissed under her breath, casting a brief glance at Cloud and Barret.

"We need to disarm it!"

Reno drew a metal baton from a pocket behind him. He tapped it tauntingly on one shoulder as he shook his head, standing before them.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Without a word, Tifa sprinted right at Reno. Cloud reached out imploringly with one arm, as if to stop her. At Cloud's side, Barret backed up, preparing for a shot. In front of them all, Reno let his arms fall to both sides loosely, seemingly willing to let Tifa run him down. Everyone moved with blazing speed.

Striking like a snake, Reno swung at Tifa as she flew at him. She rolled underneath the blow, aiming a punch at Reno's midriff as she moved. With a quick motion, he managed to slap the fist to one side with his free hand. A cocky smile upon his face, he skipped back a few steps out of reach. He let his arms fall to his sides once more and raised an eyebrow, as if daring her to come at him again.

Cloud broke into a run, racing after Tifa as she charged at the Turk once more. This time, as Reno swung at her with his metal baton, she caught it with one hand. With incredible force, she bent his arm backwards, staring directly into his eyes, her face ablaze with fury. Reno attempted to push her off with his other arm, but soon was crying out in pain. Cloud came around the side as he readied his weapon, stepping closer. Tifa had trapped Reno in a painful hold, his arm bent into a near-impossible angle. But something wasn't right. Cloud's eyes flicked to her face. Tifa's expression suddenly took on a look of apprehension. Cloud stared at Reno. The Turk was smiling.

With a click, Reno hit a button on the side of his baton with his thumb. Instantly, Tifa began shaking uncontrollably. Her hand clenched tightly to the baton as the exposed parts of the weapon danced with sparks. Cloud cursed under his breath. The damned weapon was electrified. Tifa's eyes rolled back as she crumpled to the ground, swiftly losing consciousness. Above her, Reno gave a triumphant laugh. Cloud's eyebrows raised in horror as he realized the true danger. Tifa's hand wouldn't let go, doomed to hold tight to the electrified weapon as her muscles locked in place. Launching himself into a silent run, Cloud raced at them both.

Cloud collided with her, wrenching her free as they fell to one side. Reno grunted, falling to the ground. Cloud looked down at Tifa, taking advantage of the few elusive spare moments to check her for injury. He moved aside a few sweaty strands of curled dark hair from her forehead, holding her cheek for a moment before checking her pulse. But before he could do anything more, something poked into his back. Before he could react, arcing streams of pain rocketed through his body. He flattened down atop Tifa as he screamed. He tried to fight the effects of the weapon by mustering a wall of rage behind his pain stricken yell. He slammed the ground with one fist, fighting for control. Suddenly, the shocking stopped, the pressure gone. He forced himself to roll over, desperately seeking the strength to rise, fighting off the sick feeling in his stomach.

Barret grunted and bellowed as he backed up away from the console. Reno advanced on him, swinging his stick of contained lightning with each step, moving the big man away. Barret must have tried for the panel, forcing Reno to turn his attention to him. Every so often, Barret would raise his arm to fire at the Turk, but Reno was just too quick. The Turk threw himself aside or came at Barret in a rush with his baton, causing Barret's aim askew as the big man moved to avoid the weapon. Finally, Barret's retreat stopped as his back clanked against the railing at the end of the platform. With a roar, he brought his gun forward, to hell with the consequences, and attempted to fire straight at the slippery Turk. But, before he could fire a single bullet, Reno pressed his baton against the gun-arm. Waves of electric power bent Barret to the ground, the gun to fizzling and popping as it failed to fire. The big man roared in agony as he fell to one knee, twitching with electric jolts. Reno gave a small, tight smile as he brought the giant to the ground. Cloud watched on helplessly, still struggling to rise. Then, Reno looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened with shock, and he quickly turned around.

Tifa let her fist lead the way. Reno was fast, moving his head to one side, letting the blur ride right on past him. But Tifa was faster. Making her arm go stiff, she forced her attacking arm down and across his neck, snapping him to the ground. With a grunt, Reno kicked out at her legs, causing her to fall as well. Reacting quickly, she rolled over on to him. She shot her fists into his face repeatedly. Fighting through the pain, the Turk brought his knees up hard, forcing her to roll up and over him and away. Angry now, Reno came to his feet, rubbing one split lip with the back of a hand. Out of sight, Cloud pushed himself up against the ground and launched into a run. Reno turned as he heard the noise. The Turk's face suddenly turned pale as milk.

Cloud's sword blazed at Reno's face with unstoppable force as the ex-SOLDIER threw himself into the fray. Barely in time, Reno brought his baton up before him. The force of Cloud's blow blasted Reno to the floor. Cloud gazed down at the Turk coldly as he lifted his monstrous two-handed blade. With astonishing speed, Reno jumped up off the ground and tackled him. Cloud gasped, the air driven right out of him as Reno's head collided into his stomach. Breathless, Cloud couldn't respond as Reno straddled him with a grin. The Turk raised his sparking weapon. Suddenly, a booming voice split the air.

"Hold it, Shinra scum!"

Reno looked to one side, askance. Barret scowled with lethal intent, the big man's machine gun arm whirring once more, a foot from the Turk's head. Reno raised his hands in surrender, giving a nonchalant shrug. Cloud pushed him off and both the men rose to their feet. To one side, Tifa rushed over to the pillar's control panel. She tied her long hair into a pony tail behind her as she looked over the buttons and sliders. Her eyes raced over the console, widening with panic. She whipped her head around to stare at Cloud, her face filled with desperate need.

"Cloud! I don't know how to stop it!"

Cloud sprinted over to her and looked at the console. The control panel was a constellation of glittering red and green lights. In one corner, in small red text, a timer slowly ticked downwards. Six minutes left. Suddenly, gunfire erupted. Cloud and Tifa whipped around.

Barret cursed loudly, snarling. Reno was nowhere in sight.

"That speedy Shinra bastard jumped off the platform! I couldn't get him in time!"

Without warning, the helicopter reappeared, rising like a black phoenix from below. They all gaped as they saw Reno pull himself up on to the side. One of the doors on the side of the helicopter slid open, allowing him to pop inside. In his place, another man emerged.

Dressed all in black and white, standard issue suit for the Turks, this man had long hair the color of midnight hanging neatly behind his head. Strands of it whipped about in the helicopter-created windstorm. The man's face was severe, his brow and forehead in a permanent furrow. The man stood, holding on to a handhold within the helicopter as he balanced on one side of it. His eyes focused on them, viewing them with detached malice. Cloud winced. A memory flashed into being. This was Tseng. Leader of the Turks.

Tseng gestured in their direction with an imperious wave. Though he spoke in a normal tone of voice, somehow his controlled voice seemed able to pierce the clamor of the helicopter.

"You won't be able to disarm it. It'll blow the second some fool touches it."

Tifa withdrew her hands from the console as if stung by a snake. She whipped around, calling out with a plaintive cry.

"Please!" she called, "You have to stop it!"

Tseng shook his head slowly. Cloud couldn't tell if the man was genuinely saddened by his own refusal to help, or if he simply did not care. Tseng folded his arms.

"Only a Shinra Executive can set up or disarm the Emergency Plate Release System."

Barret's curse cut through the air like a knife. His gun arm whirred into life as he aimed it at the leader of the Turks.

"Shut your hole!"

Tseng crouched back into the helicopter. Bullets sprayed forth from Barret's arm, plinking and whizzing about the helicopter. In one fluid movement, Tseng brought forth a large mass wrapped in a dark shawl. He ripped it off. Confused and bewildered, Aeris emerged from underneath it. The girl looked about wildly, unsure where she was.

Quick as a blink, Cloud was at Barret's side, pushing his gun-arm down so that he did not hit her. Tseng grasped the back of Aeris' neck as he looked down upon them.

"I wouldn't try that again. You might force me to injure our special guest."

Tifa called out, her voice cutting through the tumultuous air.

"Aeris! It's going to be okay. We'll get you free!"

Tseng raised his eyebrows, bemused. He held Aeris' neck with one powerful hand.

"Oh, you all are acquainted? How nice you get to see each other one last time before the end. You should thank me."

Cloud stood forth before his companions. He slowly attached his massive sword back onto his back as he held Tseng's eyes in his.

"What are you going to do with her?"

Tseng shrugged, as if he honestly didn't know.

"I haven't decided. My orders were to find and capture the last remaining Ancient. Beyond that...? Who knows."

Cloud's eyes widened. _Ancient_? That word again... Tseng looked away with a faint smile.

"It's taken us a long time... a very long time. But now, finally, I can report this to the President."

Suddenly, Aeris leaned forward, her musical voice ringing out.

"Tifa, don't worry! She's all right!"

Tseng dragged her back. Powerfully, he backhanded into the helicopter. Aeris cried out in pain. Cloud grit his teeth. By his side, Tifa yelled out, her hair whipping about in the wind.

"Aeris!"

Determined, Aeris rose once more, dodging out of Tseng's grip to call out to the others below.

"You have to get out of here!"

Cloud, Barret and Tifa looked on helplessly. Behind Aeris, a dark form grabbed her arms and yanked her back into the helicopter. The girl fought, twisting and writhing. But it was not enough. The form in the shadows snapped a dark hood over her head, drawing it closed and taking her out of sight within the helicopter.

Cloud shook with rage, his hands curling into fists. The helicopter was too far out of reach above them. His mind wracked with shame as Aeris disappeared into the dark shadows of the helicopter. There was nothing he could do.

Flying above, Tseng pointed to the pillar, his features twisted into a cold grin.

"Think you can escape in time?"

He slid back into the helicopter, slamming the black door shut behind him. The helicopter turned and flew away.

Cloud froze as he saw the time left on the bomb to at Tifa's side. _00:01_. Barret moved fast, pulling her back. Up above, the pillar began to shake. Massive chunks of rock began to fall; licking trails of fire emerged from the gaps. Concrete and gravel fell all around them, sheathing their vision in a gray rain. The entire world seemed to roar. Barret yelled to be heard over the din. Tifa shook her head furiously. They couldn't hear him. His eyes wide with urgency, Barret turned them around with his arms and then pointed to the side of the platform.

A thin metal cable was attached to the side. It waved about from the tremors. Wasting no further time, they sprinted straight at it. Up above, titanic blocks of fiery stone crumbled. Cloud glanced up above, his eyes widening. The plate descended from the skies, appearing larger and larger. They had to _move_. Cloud slashed out at the cable as Barret held in his hands, to keep it from flying away. All of them seized on to the big man and held as tight as they could. It was their only chance. Barret leaped into the emptiness. Howling winds buffeted them as the cable carried them away. Beside his arm, Tifa closed her eyes. Cloud understood the fear, the dreadful unease. They did not know where the cable taking them, but it had been their only chance.

Below, crowds of people stood forth, watching. All at once, they experienced the most absolute fear, a fear as ancient as humanity. The sky was falling. Up above, the massive metal plate that had blotted out the sun, that had hid the clouds, that had stopped the rains... The plate was coming down to kill them all. Some ran, seeking hopelessly to outrun its impact before it hit. Others sat down, helpless. The titanic hunk of metal descended, uncaring and lifeless. And crushed all those beneath it.

Further away, in a tall and bright tower, spotlights weaved about. The beams ran across the dark clouds above. From this high up, the pinnacle of the tower, one could see the plate falling. He looked out the wide pane of glass, gazing down at the damage he had wrought. President Shinra sipped his cognac lightly, savoring the taste, the letting the hot liquid run slowly down his throat. Below, a thick dust cloud rose. Within minutes, it covered the area in a smoky haze. The blaze of the explosions and the fires appeared only as small twinkling lights. From this high up, it was only a distant painting of fiery destruction. He did not see the lives snuffed out, in that final fateful instant that the plate hit ground.

He did not care.

Instead, he smiled, content in accomplishing what he had set out to do. The President swirled the drink in his glass, the golden liquid spiraling about in the smooth glass. He walked over to the wall, and pressed a button. Mellifluous sound filled the room, deep tones and rich notes ringing out. He closed his eyes for a moment in satisfaction. His favorite opera. With one finger, he delicately pressed another button, one painted dark red. Then he walked over to the maroon couch in the middle of the room, pushing it right up to the window before sitting down. Outside in the distance, he watched as dark helicopters slowly chopped their way to the fallen plate. Sitting heavily on to the sofa, President Shinra took one more long sip, and then smiled once more. All according to plan.


	5. Chapter 5: Loss

**Chapter 5 - Loss**

The cable took them careening through the open gate to Sector 6. Cloud watched as Tifa let go first, rolling as she hit the ground. She let out a scream as she fell down the side of the cliff nearby. Barret dropped, flailing about, trying vainly to stop. Cloud caught a glimpse of the big man slamming his gun arm into the ground and skidding to a stop. As Cloud released the cable, he tumbled and flew, the world a blur. He slammed against the side of the swing set with a white flash of raw pain.

Cloud lay still, breathing hard. Up above, he could watch as the metal cable hung lazily in the air for the moment, then fell backwards, clanging against something as it disappeared out of view. He rolled over, forcing himself to rise, struggling to his feet. His vision rolled and twisted. He half-walked, half-crawled as he made his way over to where Tifa had fallen, the same drop down to the old, broken highway that he and Aeris had climbed before. Down below, Tifa lay in a crumpled heap. Cloud squinted down at her as he gasped for air. A thin stream of blood trailed down her forehead. The rest of her was covered in dust. Cloud fought through the vertigo, disoriented but determined. He leaped down beside her, barely holding himself upright. As fast as he could manage, he searched her pockets for the healing Materia. When he found it, he set to work. With a gentle slowness, he moved her disheveled hair from her forehead and then set the stone right above the wound. He made himself focus, wrenched his disorganized consciousness into a sharp edge. The Materia glowed into light, covering the area in a light green sheen. He had to have been fast enough...

Up by the playground, Barret coughed hard. Blinking back tears caused by the dust, he struggled to dislodge his gun arm from the hard crusted earth beneath him. With a sound of crumbling stone, he fell backwards as he wrenched it free. Barret cursed as he smacked the back of his head against the ground behind him. He let himself sit in place, rubbing the back of his head. His eyes widened as he took in the dark sight before him.

Fissures in the ground were scattered throughout the area. Hot, stinging bursts of steam burst from the holes. Large steel beams stuck through the slide nearby, as if the poor creature painted on the slide had been impaled by long metal spears. Barret let out an inaudible gasp as he saw the doorway to Sector 7.

No.

Dear god, no.

The massive thick steel doors that were once there were now completely gone, blasted away from the plate's collapse. Uncontrollably, Barret began to shake. In the gate's place was a wall of twisted metal, the side of the fallen plate. Barret looked up at the monstrous size of it, unable to tell where the top was in the dust and darkness. In places, embers smoked and spat. The metal was warped, bent and broken into impossible angles. There was nothing. Nothing but smoking debris.

Sector 7 was gone.

Barret's lip trembled. He took one step forward. Then another. Sector 7. Gone. Everyone they knew. Gone. Every hope, every dream, every life consumed in one utterly terrifying instant. Biggs, Wedge, Jessie. _The Seventh Heaven_. Oh god... _The Seventh Heaven_...

His life became one drawn out scream. In a rage, Barret loaded a cartridge into his gun. It whirred and rolled as he fired shot after shot at the wreckage. He let the anger consume him; his heart pounded into a roaring red inferno, a maelstrom of mingled hatred and grief.

"_Marlene_!" he screamed.

Bullets flared and sparked against the plate before him.

"Biggs!"

He grasped a hunk of metal before him, ripping it loose. He slammed it against the ruined wall, again and again. When he looked down, nothing was left but a shards of metal within bleeding hands.

"Wedge!"

Barret remembered their unflagging optimism in the face of a world of anguish. They had never become as dark and angry as he had. Barret closed his eyes and shook. He remembered as they had worked to make _The Seventh Heaven_ home, a place where they could be shielded from the growing insanity of a dying city. They were gone... all gone...

"Jessie!"

Scenes flashed through his mind, unasked. Marlene dancing to the music of the radio. How it felt to hug her, to comfort her when she was afraid.

"What the hell's it all for?" Barret screamed at the wall before him, "What could be worth _this_?"

Barret slammed his fist into the metal, again and again. He welcomed the pain, seizing the agony and holding it to him.

Nothing left but rage.

This was how they found him as Cloud and Tifa both climbed back over the lip of the cliff.

"_Barret_!"

Barret's answer was only a pain-filled scream. He slammed the plate with one arm, firing all around with the other. His gun arm burned red, smoke rising from the barrels. Tifa ran directly up to him. Tears ran down her face as she realized the truth, as she realized what had prompted this berserk fury. She struggled to contain her own grief as she watched. Her voice broken and scattered, she called out to Barret.

"Barret, stop..." she pleaded with him, "Please! You have to stop, Barret!"

Barret stopped, breathing hard. He sagged to his knees. Barret punched the ground one last time, as tears fell to the gray dust below.

"All gone..."

Barret sat at the bottom of the slide, his face haggard and dark. Behind the big man, Tifa squeezed his shoulder. Barret groaned as he covered his face with his hands.

"Marlene..."

Tifa looked at him, confused.

"Barret...?" Tifa said, "Marlene is... I think Marlene is safe."

The big man looked up.

"Huh?"

Tifa continued.

"Right before they took Aeris, she said, 'Don't worry, she's all right.' Aeris was probably talking about Marlene."

Barret rose to his feet. He turned to look at her, grabbing her shoulders, his wet eyes filling with hope.

"R... really?"

Tifa gave him a brief smile, and looked away.

"But..." she whispered.

Barret understood.

"Biggs. Wedge. Jessie..."

Beside them, Cloud leaned against the swing set, looking out over the dusty highway. He turned his gaze to Barret and Tifa, holding them still with cold blue eyes.

"All three were in the pillar," he said.

Barret spat. "Think I don't know that?"

Cloud turned away. Barret sat back down on the slide. He put one hand to his forehead.

"But... all of us fought together, he said. The big man gazed at Tifa. "I don't want to think of them as dead."

Tifa walked before them, looking into nothing.

"And the other people in Sector 7."

Barret slammed the ground with his fist.

"This is all screwed up! They destroyed an entire village just to get to us? They killed so many people..."

Tifa gazed at him sharply.

"... are you saying it's our fault?" she said, "Because AVALANCHE was there? Innocent people lost their lives because of our actions?"

Barret stood up and shook his head in grim denial.

"No. That ain't it. Hell no! It's always been Shinra... damned Shinra!"

Cloud's boot scuffed against the ground. Without a word, he moved to the edge of the cliff, facing the broken highway, his face revealing nothing. Barret continued, one hand curling into a fist as he spoke with increasing fury.

"Shinra's evil and they have been destroyin' the planet just to build up their power and line their own damned pockets with gold. If we don't get rid of them, they're going to kill the planet, kill us all."

Barret stared directly into Tifa's eyes, his face aflame with determination.

"This will never end until we get rid of them!"

Tifa turned away, shaking her head. She gazed at Cloud.

"... I don't know."

Barret's voice betrayed his impatience and surprise.

"What don't you know? You don't believe me?"

Tifa looked down, torn and uncertain.

"It's not that," she said. "I'm just not sure about... me. My feelings."

Barret turned to Cloud.

"And what about you, SOLDIER?"

Cloud's head rose, seeming to follow the length of the Shinra tower in the distance.

And then he walked away.

Barret fumed, unable to understand.

"Hey!" he called out.

Barret turned to Tifa.

"Where does he think he's goin'?"

Tifa covered her mouth with one hand.

"Oh! Aeris!"

Cloud strode away, his form becoming more hazy and undefined in the dust and pollution. Barret looked to Tifa.

"Oh yeah. What's up with that girl?"

Tifa shook her head, unsure.

"I don't really know... But she's who I left Marlene with."

Barret expression turned from confusion to fury once more.

"Damn! They have Marlene!"

Barret ran after Cloud, then stopped. He turned to face Tifa as she stood in place, unsure.

"Tifa... There is no turning back now."

Tifa looked at him sadly. After she gave him a short nod, he ran off after Cloud once more. Before she moved to follow, she turned to look at the playground one last time. The face on the slide seemed to look straight at her with something like sadness, steel girders sticking grotesquely out of its head. The swings of the swing set wavered and creaked from side to side from the steam of the fissures nearby. Tifa thought about the children who must have played here, a long time ago. She wondered where they were now. Tifa shivered. Finally, she turned away, running away from the playground and after Cloud. She was happy that there were no children here at the playground today.

The pavement crunched under his boots. Cloud walked alone, cloaked in shadows and silence. Every so often he would stop, looking up and back at where the plate had fallen. The Sector 6 plate loomed above, twinkling red lights surged on and off. Behind him, though, he could now see the sky, the smoke clearing and dust dissipating into nothing. With the plate gone, he could feel wind again; real wind caressed the back of his neck. Yet dark clouds hovered above the plate, distant thunder thrumming throughout the air. Cloud could feel goosebumps rise on his arms and back. He shook his head and walked on.

"Cloud!"

His instincts flashed to life. He pulled his sword off his back and around at the ready. Tifa and Barret stopped in their tracks. Cloud watched them, detached. They were coming after him. He gave an inward shrug. No matter. He turned and kept walking. Barret stormed up next to him.

"Take me to Marlene!"

Before Cloud could respond, Tifa came up by his other side. She touched him gently.

"Are you going to go help Aeris?" she asked.

Cloud looked at her briefly.

"Yes," he said, "But before that, there's something I want to know."

"And what is that?"

"It's about the Ancients."

Suddenly, Cloud stopped in his tracks, his mind afire. He grimaced as pain embroiled his senses. His mind flashed, as if struck by a bolt of lightning from the far off skies. And then the world descended into darkness. His eyes closed, and a cold and deep voice arose from within the depths of his mind. Unlike the voice of before, this one was far different, imperious and harsh.

"_In my veins courses the blood of the Ancients. I am one of the rightful heirs to the planet_."

No. It couldn't be. He shivered, shaking as if a dark blizzard stormed across his skin. Cloud's voice rang out, a sharp whisper in the emptiness.

"... Sephiroth?"

The sound seemed to flow into the dark void before him. Cloud waited. Yet, before he could hear a response, a piercing light filled his mind.

His eyes opened.

Cloud had fallen to one knee. One of his hands pressed down against the rough pavement. The other was affixed to his temple, as if he had been unconsciously attempting to prevent the disturbing voice from returning. He rose to his feet slowly, looking about him. The concrete lay underneath him, the heaps of metal all about.

Tifa and Barret called out behind him.

"Are you all right?" Tifa said worriedly.

"Pull it together, man!" Barret called out.  
Cloud shook it off, turning to the others. Barret and Tifa gave each other a look. Cloud stared at them with as much self-control and confidence as he could muster.

"It's nothing." Cloud said. He looked off into the distance. "Let's go see what Aeris' mom has to say about this."

The cottage, the flowers, and the flowing water; all seemed subdued and deprived of vibrancy in the wake of the day's events. As Cloud and the rest of his companions walked forth, they could hear voices rising behind them. The news of the fallen plate permeated throughout Sector 5. Cloud could hear the slow chopping of helicopters in the distance. The military arm of Shinra finally awake, moving to both calm and quell. By Cloud's side, Barret grunted as the sound washed over him. But the big man's anger was soon staved off. Barret and Tifa stopped and stared in disbelief what lay before them. Aeris' house. In spite of all the madness and death, this place stood on; an island of unchanging serenity surrounded by an ocean of wavering doubt.

Cloud led the way in. With one light knock on the warm mahogany door, he pushed it open. Inside, Elmyra sat by the round table in the middle of the room, her face in her hands. As they all stepped inside, she did not move, did not talk. When she spoke, her voice was calm but laced almost imperceptibly with emotion.

"Cloud... wasn't it?

She looked up at him. Her brown eyes shone with intelligence and strength.

"This is about Aeris, isn't it?"

Cloud bowed his head.

"I'm... sorry. The Shinra have her."

Elmyra shook her head sadly.

"I know. They took her from here."

Cloud tensed. Tifa interrupted, her eyes flashing.

"They were here? Are they still?"

Elmyra's gaze shifted to Tifa.

"No," she said, "That's what Aeris wanted..."

Elmyra rose, looking away. Cloud moved forward. He grasped Elmyra's shoulders with gentle firmness. She turned, staring up at him calmly. Cloud realized the truth as he looked into Elmyra's eyes. This was a woman hardened and refined over the years into a person of substance. There were no tears, no anger. There was only a concern and deep love veiled and hidden behind walls behind greater barriers. She cared so deeply for Aeris that she seemed to confront the situation with a sort of denial, an abject refusal to let herself be lost in grief. The woman gazed into Cloud's eyes with determination. Cloud tried to equal that will with his own.

"Elmyra," Cloud asked, "Why is Shinra after Aeris?"

For a moment her face twisted into grief, then it disappeared, just as fast, as if it had never happened. She gazed away once more, her voice distant.

"Aeris is an Ancient," she said, "The sole survivor."

Barret grunted. Cloud turned and watched the big man shake his head, confused.

"Wait a minute." Barret said, "Aren't you Aeris' mom?"

Elmyra hesitated, as if the truth was something she was not eager to own up to.

"Not her real mother."

Tifa considered for a moment, then stepped forward, giving Elmyra an encouraging smile.

"Can you please tell us what happened?"

Elmyra sat back down, gesturing for the rest of them to do the same. She spoke with a voice tinged with reminiscence, giving a soft smile as her mind arced through paths of memory.

"The best way to tell is to start near the beginning," she stated, "It must have been 15 years ago. During the war. My husband was sent to the main front, a faraway place known as Wutai. One day, I went to the station because I got a letter saying he was coming home on leave..."

_By the glowing light of the lantern nearby, Elmyra smiled. She could hardly hold herself back. She wanted to run up to the station, to fling the doors aside, to fall into his arms. She had waited for so long. She walked up the path, small clouds of dust rising behind her. All around, the train graveyard lay in pieces. Rusted and ancient behemoths provided an unsettling vigil over her travel. But she laughed and did not care. This was her day. She took in the sight of the metallic monstrosities and gave an honestly happy grin. Nothing was going to bring her down._

_ The train stood at the platform, encased in a misty golden glow. People slowly trickled out of the entrance. Elmyra watched earnestly as she approached. By one of the lampposts, a man with a red bandana swung himself around the pole with one arm, singing dramatically to the amusement of his the russet-haired woman nearby. Her laugh rang out like an echo of youth reborn. With a flourish, he hopped off the post, spinning right into a warm hug. Together, hand in hand, happy and carefree, they walked out of the station. Elmyra couldn't contain a smile of appreciation as she passed by them. This was proof that, despite Midgar, despite the life underneath the plates, despite Shinra's worldwide control; happiness was still achievable. True joy still existed, despite the onset of darkness._

_ Upon the platform, Elmyra stopped to watch the passengers file out of the locomotive. She sat gently onto the stone stairs nearby, sweeping her dress beneath her. A couple of men and women waited as well, eager to see their loved ones. Time passed. She watched the entrance of the train with an anticipation built up over years of patience. One after another, a man dressed in a crisp blue uniform would appear, a wife or daughter would call out delightedly, and the man would sweep them into his arms, holding close and tight. So long without that feeling, so long without that warmth, that comfort. Tears flowed freely as one couple after another reunited after years of uncertainty and fear. Elmyra almost felt ashamed for watching, viewing events so intimate and personal. Each reunion was a deeply private event of unadulterated happiness. Elmyra kept an eye on the doorway. Waiting for her own._

_ After some time, the men stopped coming off of the train. A conductor looked inside, double checking to see if there was anyone else. A pang of worry ran through her heart. She began to walk forward, breaking into a run as the conductor began to shut the metal doors shut. She lay a hand on his shoulder, beckoning for him to stop. He turned and shook his head sadly. Nobody else left on the train. In shock, Elmyra backed away, her mind sundered with confusion and doubt. Why wasn't he there? Distantly, she felt her knees buckle, her strength going loose to sit on the stone stairs once more. She gazed out across the distance, forlorn. After a moment, she buried her face in her hands. Why wasn't she allowed to have her happiness?_

_ My husband never came back._

_ Had something happened to him?_

_ No, his leave must have been canceled. Temporarily._

_ "_Determined to be there when he came back, I went back to the station every day, every time that train came back." Elmyra continued, looking at Cloud and the others. "I was going to be there when he returned, and I would not give up on that hope, that determination."

_ Then, one day..._

_ A woman lay on the stony steps to the platform, unmoving. A young girl leaned over her, shaking, crying uncontrollably. Elmyra stood watching in shock for a moment. She then ran over to them. As she approached, she scowled at the conductor watching from a distance. It wasn't right. Nobody was helping. But she was not about to turn away from someone in need. The world was not so far gone as to forget that one could still do good._

_ Elmyra's mouth widened in surprise as she knelt down next to the fallen woman. The woman wore exotic clothing, blues intermixed with reds in the thick layers of cloth. Her lustrous brown hair stretched out long underneath her, her forehead covered in sweat. The young girl clutched Elmyra, tears running down her cheeks. She wore a light green shirt and a skirt of brightest blue. The girl begged Elmyra to save her mother, to bring her back. The girl did not want to be left bereft, left alone in a world where charity was forgotten and lost._

Elmyra interrupted her story.

_"_You used to see this sort of thing a lot during the war. Her mother's last words were, 'Please take Aeris somewhere safe...'."

Elmyra gave a brief smile.

"It didn't take me long to decide. My husband was gone. I had no child. I was lonely. So I decided to take her home with me."

_Aeris raced up and down the stairs, huffing and puffing like a steam engine as she brought her dirty laundry down piece by piece. Every so often, she would look at Elmyra, searching for approval, for acceptance. Despite Elmyra's efforts, she insisted on doing it herself. The girl wanted to prove her usefulness, seemingly afraid that Elmyra would leave her, or force her to go. Elmyra couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Finally, she rose from her knitting, set it aside, and stopped Aeris with a firm hand on her. Aeris looked up, her emerald eyes watering with worry and stress. Elmyra spoke softly as she ran her fingers through the young girl's long brown curls._

_ "You don't have to do that. Let me help."_

_ Aeris shook her head furiously, not letting her. The girl's voice rang out, explaining why she had to, why it was no problem at all. But Elmyra pushed it all aside. Slowly, she knelt down, the girl still speaking, and brought her into a hug, holding tight and close. The young girl's tears came forth in a torrent, her resistance dissolving. The sobs wet her clothes, but Elmyra didn't care._

_ "Everything's going to be alright," she whispered, "I will never leave you."_

_ "_Aeris and I became close very quickly," Elmyra said with a smile, looking to the others, "That child loved to talk. She used to talk to me about everything."

Aeris_ barreled down the stairs, rushing down two steps at a time in her eagerness to go outside and play amongst the flowers. With a brief yelp, she tripped over and crashed down to the wooden floor. Instantly, Elmyra was there, giving the girl a hand up. Later, she would smile as she looked out the window, watching Aeris in her own little world, playing amongst the daffodils, the vibrant green grass folding beneath her._

"In time, she told me how she escaped from a research laboratory. Her mother had taken a chance, risking her life in order to set them free. When I asked Aeris later if she was lonely, if she wished she had friends to play with, she shook her head with a smile. She said that her mother had already returned to the planet, so Aeris would never be lonely again."

Barret interrupted, gazing at Elmyra with a skeptical frown.

"Returned to the planet?"

Elmyra nodded.

"I didn't know what she meant. I asked if she meant a star in the sky, but she said it was this planet. I never figured it out. She was a mysterious child in many ways."

_"Mom."_

_ Elmyra turned to the stairs. Aeris walked slowly down, her new pink dress rustling softly as she descended. The young girl walked straight up to her, gazing at her, deeply saddened. Aeris brought Elmyra into a close hug. She held it for some time before finally speaking. Aeris whispered softly._

_ "Please don't cry."_

_ Elmyra looked at her in surprise. "What happened?" she said._

_"Someone dear to you just died," Aeris said in a voice that was both matter-of-fact and deeply caring, "His spirit was coming to see you, but he already returned to the planet."_

_ "What...?"_

_ Aeris just hugged her tighter. Finally, she gave Elmyra one last sad look, and walked outside._

"At the time, I didn't believe her. But..."

_Elmyra sat at the table, her head in her hands. She shook as she read the letter before her. After a moment, the tears finally came, one trailing after another, falling unheeded onto the paper below. Her life with him flashed before her eyes. She remembered his smile, the warmth of her hand in his as they walked in the park when they were young, the day he had fallen to one knee, proposed..._

"We received a notice saying my husband had died. I mourned but, in time, I returned to living my life, caring for Aeris. A lot had happened. But we were still happy. Until one day."

_The man was surprisingly kind and polite, his long black hair combed sharply to a length just touching his shoulders. He bowed before he came inside. He wore a navy blue suit, his red tie smart and tight against his chest. Yet, despite his manners, Aeris hid behind Elmyra's chair, gazing at the man with a mixture of loathing and fear as he sat at the other side of the table. The man paid her no mind. He introduced himself as Tseng, a representative of Shinra, and he said that he was here in their interests. As Elmyra considered, Tseng sipped at his hot tea, complimenting her on its taste before beginning._

_ "We would like you to return Aeris to us. We've been searching for her for a very long time."_

_ Aeris peeked out from behind Elmyra's chair, her green eyes flashing._

_ "No! Never!"_

_ Elmyra thought in silence, trying to appraise what was going on here. As she did, Tseng leaned forward in his chair, giving Aeris his full attention. He gave the girl a gentle smile, placing both hands underneath his chin._

_ "Aeris, you're a very special child. You are of special blood. Your real mother was an Ancient..."_

"And that is where I heard it. That Aeris was an Ancient."

_ "The Ancients will lead us to a land of supreme happiness," Tseng said._

_ The man stood and walked to the window, looking and pointing outside with an expressive frown. Though he pointed at the waterfall, it was clear that gestured towards Midgar itself; the pollution, the waste and hardship._

_ "If she comes with us, we'll be able to put a stop to this. We won't need any of it anymore. Aeris will be able to bring happiness and peace to all those in the slums."_

_ Tseng returned to his chair, affixing them with eyes aflame with the nobility of his goal._

_ "That is why Shinra would like Aeris' cooperation..."_

_ But before he could say another word, Aeris came out from behind Elmyra's chair. She trembled as she yelled._

_ "He's wrong! I'm not an Ancient! I'm not!"_

_ Tseng stared at her for a long moment._

_ "But Aeris," he said softly, "Surely you hear the voices sometimes, when you're all alone?"_

_ Her face turned red with fury._

_ "No, I don't!"_

_Without another word, Aeris ran out the front door, slamming it shut behind her. Elmyra watched through the window as the girl mo__ved away, retreated to her sanctuary among the flowers. When Tseng asked her about any powers manifesting, Elmyra denied it, turning away. She changed the subject. She apologized for Aeris' behavior, then put her foot down. If Aeris did not want to go with Tseng to Shinra, then he was going to have to be satisfied with that answer. They were not going to take her away. Tseng rose slowly, and looked down at her with a strange and sad expression. He said that they would never do such a thing. But his voice betrayed him. Elmyra glared. Tseng walked back out to Sector 5, striding back into Shinra's grasp._

"But I had lied," Elmyra said, "I knew about her mysterious powers. But she tried so hard to hide it, tried so hard to act normal. So I pretended that I never noticed."

Cloud stared at the wall, musing.

"It's amazing how she's avoided Shinra for all these years..."

Elmyra nodded.

"The Shinra needed her. So I guess they wouldn't harm her. Their caution and her intelligence allowed her to escape, again and again."

Tifa spoke up, her face worried.

"But, why now...?"

Elmyra sagged in her chair, her age showing along with her fatigue.

"She brought a little girl here with her. On the way, Tseng found them. She probably couldn't get away fast enough. Not with the girl at her side. Aeris agreed to go with Shinra in exchange for the little girl's safety."

Cloud understood.

"Must be Marlene."

Barret rose slowly, his face a mask of anguish.

"Marlene! Aeris was caught because of Marlene? I'm sorry... Marlene's my daughter. I'm really sorry..."

Elmyra rose herself, her face contorting with anger.

"You're her father? How in the world could you leave a child like that?"

All the wind seemed to go out of Barret. The big man collapsed back into the chair, looking away, struggling to answer.

"... Please don't start with that. I think about it all the time. It tears me apart..."

Barret looked to Elmyra, his eyes filled with tears.

"But you gotta understand that I don't have a good answer. I want to be with Marlene, but I gotta fight."

He hit the table with one fist, causing the glass vase with flowers to tinkle lightly as it bounced.

"Because if I don't... if I stop... the planet is going to die. So I'm going to keep fighting because, while she may be alone a lot of the time, I'm fighting for her future. But, when it comes down to it, I really just want to be with her always. See, I'm just going in circles now! But, I'm sorry that this happened. I'm so sorry..."

Elmyra gazed at him, judging and measuring him for a moment. Finally, her features relaxed.

"I think I understand what you're saying. I'm sorry I got angry. But, as for Marlene, why don't you go be with her now?" Elmyra smiled, pointing to the floor above, "She's upstairs asleep."

Barret's face lit up. Thanking Elmyra profusely, he shook her hand with such force that she shook from side to side. Moving with what he assumed was a mixture of quiet and haste, he rushed upstairs, his big feet clomping against the wooden stairwell. Elmyra followed him with her gaze, smiling. It was good to see.

She was not the only one with a measure of caring. She was not alone.

Tifa spoke and Elmyra turned to her. The young woman stood limp, defeated.

"It's my fault," Tifa said, "I was the one who got Aeris involved in this."

Elmyra moved forward with a disarming smile. She placed one hand warmly on Tifa's shoulder.

"No. Don't say that. Aeris doesn't think that."

As the two women hugged, Cloud looked away. Quietly, he walked up the stairs.

The hallway upstairs was just like it was before, an extension of a house of peace and sanctuary. The lamp at the end of the hall glowed, motes of dust floating before it. Cloud walked forward, his movements automatic, as if he did not actively think about where he was going. But he knew. He knew. He went to look at Aeris' room. To remind himself of the girl who had joined him and risked all.

But, as he walked, he was distracted, torn aside by a noise he had not expected to hear. In the guest bedroom, he heard deep sniffs and a small voice ring out, as if in half-determined protest. Cloud moved to the room, peeking inside.

Within, Barret sat with Marlene on the bed, holding her tight and close. The room was dark, the lights dimmed and quiet. The big man shook, his shoulders rising and falling. His voice was a low rumble, broken and tearful.

"I'm so glad... so glad you're all right..."

Marlene's high-pitched voice rang out, as happy as she was surprised.

"Daddy, don't cry. Your whiskers hurt!"

Cloud looked away. This scene was not his to disrupt. Yet, as he turned aside, Barret appeared to notice him, standing to his feet. The sudden absence of his weight caused the mattress he had sat on to pop gently up and down, to Marlene's delight. Barret wiped aside his tears with one fist.

"Cloud!"

Cloud turned, gazing at the big man out of the corner of his eye. Barret smacked one fist to his chest and nodded brusquely.

"You're gonna go help Aeris, right? That girl's done so much for me..." Barret placed one solid hand on Cloud's shoulder. "If it's the Shinra you're dealin' with, I can't just sit here! I'm comin' too."

Behind the big man, Cloud watched as Marlene hopped down from the bed, running to his side. She gazed up him with eyes mischievous and delighted.

"Guess what?" Marlene asked, "Guess what? Aeris asked me lots of questions. Like what kind of person you are. I bet she likes you, Cloud!"

Cloud looked down at her, unsure what to say. Marlene gave him a sly wink.

"I won't tell Tifa."

Cloud moved to the doorway. As he placed his hand on the smooth wooden handle, Tifa's voice called out to him, from one side. She ran up to his side, placing a hand softly against his back.

"You're going after Aeris, right?"

Cloud nodded, determined yet torn by the impossibility of what it was he was setting out to do.

"Yeah."

Barret marched up to his other side, confident and tall. Tifa continued.

"I'm going with you."

Cloud turned to her. He gazed at her with as much seriousness and gravity as he could muster, trying to convince her that where he went she should not follow.

"We're going right into Shinra Tower, their headquarters... It'll be dangerous. We may not survive. In all likelihood, we probably won't even make it past the entrance."

Tifa gave him a small, private smile. As if he and her were together in their own world.

"I know," she said quietly, "But right now, I feel like we have to push ourselves to the limit. We have to do what we can to get Aeris back, to stop Shinra. And, besides, if I stayed here, knowing that you and Barret were out there alone, I'd go crazy."

Barret gave a huge grin.

"It's about time we showed these Shinra bastards what we're made of. Let's go kick down their front door!"

Cloud and Tifa looked to him with appreciation. As they checked their weapons and Materia, Barret moved before Elmyra, who watched from the kitchen, her face a mask of concern and uncertainty. Barret talked with a low, concerned rumble.

"I'm... sorry. But can you take care of Marlene a bit longer?"

Elmyra looked at him for a long moment. Then she nodded with a smile.

"Of course. I don't mind."

Barret's face lit up with a grin.

"Great! Now, this place is dangerous. They might come for you." Barret pointed out the window. "You better go somewhere else."

Elmyra rubbed absently at her apron with one hand.

"… You're right," she said. Then she leaned forward, looking up at him. "But promise me that you'll come back to her. Don't get yourself killed."

Barret's brow furrowed as he gave a determined nod.

"Not a chance."

As Cloud, Barret, and Tifa left, they stopped for a moment and gazed around them for what seemed like the last time. The air had a sense of finality, as if they might never return. Cloud closed his eyes for a moment, and let the sounds and smells flow across him, flowers, waterfall, and grass. By his side, Tifa talked half-hesitantly as if she did not even want to know the answer to what she asked.

"How do we get to the Shinra Tower?"

Barret rubbed one hand across the thick growth of his black beard.

"No trains go up there anymore. Security reasons and all." He considered for a moment. "Well, let's check out Wall Market. We might be able to rustle up something there."

They walked away. Cloud cast one final glance behind him before they turned down the path. The cottage sat proudly; a natural beauty, unnatural in a city of dust and metal.

Barret slammed a handful of gil down onto the hard wooden table. The jittery old man jumped back in surprise before returning to the side almost instantaneously, inspecting the money with a gritty monocle. Barret growled back at Cloud and Tifa, who both raised their hands as if in surrender. The big man groaned inwardly. Why did he always have to pay for everything?

He focused back on the twitchy old fart in front of him. The crotchety old bastard had better fess up now. Barret leaned over the table, over the man who shrank before him. Barret growled at him.

"Now tell us. How the hell do we get up to Shinra Tower from here?"

The old man focused his monocle on Barret, one eye huge and round through the curved glass.

"Yes, yes," The old man stammered, "Now that the plate fell, the kids go up when they want. Climbing up the stacks of metal, up the wires, up the plate. They stand and they watch as Shinra bumbles about. And the children are smart; they stay back, out of sight. If they can do it, so can you, yes?" The old man gestured out the door with one quivering arm. "North of here, near the mansion. You see the children. Now go!" The old man waved them away with both arms, "Shoo! I gave you what you want, yes?"

Barret harrumphed at the man once more, for good measure, then strode outside with the others. Tifa smiled at Barret.

"North we go, then."

Wall Market was surprisingly quiet. Only a handful of people wandered about, inspecting the stalls. The place felt suspicious now, withdrawn. Sector 7's downfall left its mark. Barret did his best to ignore it, not wanting to be reminded. His wish was granted as, all of a sudden, two young boys ran out from behind one of the makeshift huts before them, chasing after one another as if playing tag. They wore dark brown wool, much of it covered in mud. After a moment, the children stood ahead of Barret and the others, panting to themselves as they leaned on their knees. One of them hit the other on the shoulder, to the kid's pain and indignation. The boy ignored him.

"Wanna see something awesome?" the kid said, "Follow me!"

As the kids ran off, Barret motioned for the others to follow as he lumbered after the children. Eventually, the boys led them around the back of the Don's mansion. A massive wall loomed up behind the structure, the top of it leading up to a labyrinthine mess of twisted metal and waste. On the wall was sprayed graffiti, some of it simple and offensive, and other parts artistic and subtle. Barret stared up at it in wonder. Sector 7's fallen plate made for a makeshift network of cables and metal at the top of the wall, a rising, jagged disarray that meandered and shifted up, up in the direction of the Shinra Tower in the distance. Great gaps and wide holes meant it would be a difficult climb and risked a lethal fall to the wreckage below, but it was doable. His heart lifted. Here was their chance.

Cloud walked forward, following in Barret's wake as they moved to where the boys had disappeared. As they turned a corner, Cloud raised an eyebrow at what lay before them. The boys stood next to a long, thick wire; a power line that reached up over the wall. A young girl stood before the boys, shivering as she looked up above. Her voice chattered as she spoke to the boys.

"Everyone climbed up this wire. Looks scary..."

Tifa moved forward. The children started when they saw her. They watched her warily as she approached. Tifa leaned over with a smile, looking to each of the children in turn.

"Can we climb it?"

The young girl gave her a hesitant nod.

"Yeah," the girl said, "It leads to the Upper World."

The girl said 'Upper World' as if it were important, a place that sounded almost mythical in character. Cloud noticed this sadly. The slums beneath the plate were the only world these children knew. Barret moved up to the wire and cracked his knuckles with a toothy grin.

"Awright! We'll climb this wire!"

Cloud looked at it skeptically.

"There's no way we can do this," he said, "Do you even know how far it goes up?"

Barret gave him a look, his eyes afire with a manic glint.

"There _is_ a way!" he exclaimed. He pointed a finger at the wire. "Look! What does that look like?"

Cloud stared at him.

"Just a normal wire."

Barret's guffaw echoed in the air.

"Oh yeah?" he laughed, "Well to me it looks like a golden shiny wire of hope."

Tifa's gaze ascended slowly up the wall.

"You're right," she said, "This is the only way we'll be able to save Aeris..."

Cloud shrugged.

"Fine." The ex-soldier seized the thick rope of wire with one hand. He looked back at the others. "Let's go."

Tifa pulled herself up after the others, one hand after another. The wall stood firm before her. She glanced upward, but not see the top. Instead, she gazed across the wide extent of graffiti sprayed haphazardly across the wall. Neon green paint twirled into phrases such as 'death to Shinra', 'no mercy' and 'R.I.P. Sec 7'. Tifa climbed and climbed, surrounded by letters of hate and sadness. Her mood darkened. Once she neared the top, she reached out to a handhold nearby, to help pull herself up the lip of the wall. She rolled over and rose to a crouch.

Before her, Cloud and Barret stood, looking out over the vast expanse of devastation before them, paying no attention to the cable nearby that led up to the network of beams above. The metal wreckage of the Sector 7 plate lay sundered below the wall, and far out into the distance. The wall connecting Sector 7 to Sector 8 was barely visible, half concealed by smoke rising from fires that still burned. Plumes of flame arose here and there in the ruin below, not yet tended by Shinra's cleanup crews. Tifa looked all about. It was like witnessing the aftermath of a horrific earthquake, a twisted nightmare of metal and fire. Tifa started as she heard voices below. She moved past the others and leaned over the edge of the wall.

Below, two children had somehow managed to descend to a half-bridge of sorts below, a large and flat piece of metal sticking out of the Sector 6 wall. A young boy and girl huddled close to each other, looking out over the desolate waste. The girl shook.

"Oh man," the girl said, struggling not to cry, "This is terrible..."

The boy gave a reassuring smile.

"Hey, scary, huh?" The boy moved closer to the girl, and placed one small hand on hers, squeezing it tight. "Dad told me that it's Shinra's fault."

Together, the two stood together, hand in hand, staring out into the sea of debris.

Cloud, Tifa and Barret climbed up through the vast network of garbage, metal, and wreckage. They picked their way across fallen power lines, at one point forced to walk across the remains of a fallen Shinra train sticking up out of the rubble. Broken propellers provided shaky footing as they strode across the ruins for hours.

Finally, they reached concrete that was more solid. Behind him, Cloud could see the distant Sector 6 wall below, along with the chunks of metal and plate that they had climbed to get up to where he stood now. So far up... The flames of the devastation seemed mere embers now. Barret gave him a hard poke. Cloud turned away. Barret looked at him with a toothy grin, then gestured for him to follow. Together, Cloud and Barret ascended one last swell of concrete. Cloud's breath was taken away by what then lay before them.

The Shinra Tower stood proudly, appearing to loom far up into the dark sky with them standing so close to it. The insignia was stamped boldly at the top, painted stark across a scarlet background. Near the pinnacle, an obsidian helicopter chopped through the air, surrounded by the idle beams of slowly waving spotlights emerging from the base of the structure. This close, Cloud could also see a detail that he had missed when viewing it from further off. The tower did not stand alone. Their heights reaching halfway up the main spire, four squat buildings ringed around the sides of the tower. Lights from their windows blinked on and off as Shinra employees worked and moved within. The enormity of their task hit Cloud then. They were going to infiltrate Shinra's headquarters and find Aeris somewhere within? It was suicide.

Barret smacked Cloud's arm once more, shaking Cloud from his reverie.

"Hey," he grinned, "You oughta know this building well."

Cloud shook his head.

"Not really, now that I think about it. This is the first time I've ever been to the headquarters."

Barret flexed one arm behind his neck.

"I heard about this place before," he said, "Every floor above the 60th is special, and they aren't easy to get to, even for employees."

Tifa whispered, as if afraid of being overheard, despite the fact that they were still hundreds of feet from the main entrance.

"That must be where they took Aeris..."

Barret gave a confident nod, then began walking towards the entrance. The others watched, agape. A number of rocks and boulders were present that could cover Barret from vision, but he seemed unwilling to hide behind them. Tifa's alarm whispered cut through the night air.

"Wait!" Barret turned and gave her an casual look as she spoke, "You're not thinking of just going right through the main entrance, are you?"

The big man grinned.

"Well what the hell else does it look like? I'm gonna go kick some Shinra ass and..."

Tifa cut him off.

"That's not going to work. We've got to find another way."

Barret glared at her, his hands on his hips.

"Ain't gonna be no other way! If we keep wasting time like this, Aeris will..."

Now it was Tifa's turn to interrupt.

"I know that, Barret! But if we get caught here..." She paused, considering. Then she turned to the ex-SOLDIER behind her, who was watching, silent.

"Hey, Cloud. What do you think we should do?"

Cloud gazed at the spotlights around the Shinra building as they wove patterns through the night sky.

"We have to sneak in; do this with stealth."

Barret groaned as Tifa nodded her approval. "Fine," Barret grumbled.

They followed behind Cloud as he led the way. Cloud moved fluidly from boulder to rock, keeping one hand cautiously ready behind him, fingertips just touching the hilt. He was careful, always ready to grasp his sword and move it carefully aside as the length of it neared rocks he slid by. Soon, they reached the final few craggy stones that hid them from view, the entrance just a few dozen steps away. Cloud glanced briefly around the corner.

Two thick steel pillars stood at each side of the entrance. They held up a metal scaffolding of sorts. On the side of this was placed a large and glowing red sign, highlighting another Shinra insignia. Two wide and firm metal doors lay beneath the sign and between the pillars. Cloud looked to each side. To the right, almost out of view from where he stood, Cloud could scarcely see a dimly lit red rail symbol hanging from the side of the wall. It appeared to indicate that the path in that direction led to a Shinra train station. On the left side, he could see the outline of a door superimposed on the side of metal wall. Thankfully, nobody was within sight in all directions. Cloud looked back to the others.

"I think our best chance will be to get through that door leading to the stairwell. Then, if we are careful enough about it, we should be able to climb the stairs until we get to the 60th floor."

Barret gaped at him, then looked up the side of the Shinra Tower.

"Shit, are you serious? I think I'd almost rather get shot at than climb sixty damn floors of stairs..."

Tifa slapped his arm.

"No, you wouldn't! Now be quiet."

Barret groaned as Cloud took the lead once more, Tifa following after him. Grumbling, the big man trailed behind.

"Damn, this is gonna suck."

Cloud slid his blade into one of the cracks in the wall. He pushed slow, but with a firm strength. Behind him, Tifa shifted nervously as she watched the entrance with Barret. Once the blade gouged deep enough, Cloud shifted his hands so that he could push on the hilt. He gave it a hard shove, moving forward. Behind him, the door gave a nasty squeal as the sword wrenched it open. Quick as a blink, Cloud and the others hopped inside, shutting the door. They all stood for a moment in the dull light at the bottom of the stairwell, breathing hard. Nothing happened. No voices rang out from the outside. They could hear no movement, from within or without. Tifa breathed a sigh of relief. Cloud turned to the stairwell, looking up. In the middle, Cloud could see spiraling loops of handrail, ascending far up into the air. It seemed to go on forever. Barret gave Tifa a nudge as they gazed up as well.

"Yo. You really gonna take all these stairs all the way up?"

Tifa gave him a look.

"Well we've got to get to Aeris to help her somehow. And taking the front entrance and using the main elevators seemed like a pretty bad idea."

"Talk about out of the way..." Barret grumbled.

Tifa sniffed dismissively as she moved forward.

"I don't have time to argue with you. I'm going!"

With a groan, Barret followed in her wake, with Cloud taking up the rear.

Time passed. They climbed. The stairs seemed to blur together as they lifted one leg after another, trying to conquer the flights before they themselves were overcome. When they got to the tenth floor, Barret's loud grumble seemed to echo down the floors.

"Don't know... why the hell... we gotta climb..."

Cloud snapped at him.

"Because we don't want to start a commotion until we've saved Aeris! Keep climbing."

Barret stopped and leaned against the handrail. His chest rose and fell as he laughed, over and over. Cloud came to a halt and stared at the big man.

"Knock it off," Cloud said, "You're giving me the creeps."

Barret kept laughing.

"So even you will fight for someone else." He grinned. "Guess I had you figured wrong..."

"Who cares what you figured!"

"Just sayin'. Maybe I was wrong."

A stairwell ahead, Tifa snickered down at him. Cloud looked up, incredulous.

"What's so funny?"

Barret interrupted, his mouth hanging open as he gave a deep breath.

"How much farther do these damn things go on?"

Tifa's voice rang out ahead mischievously.

"Why don't you ask them?"

Barret snorted. He looked up between the gaps between handrails, eyes straining to reach the top.

"It's not one of them endless stairways or somethin', d'ya think?"

Cloud ignored him and pressed on.

Half an hour later, Barret halted in his tracks, wheezing. Tifa walked back down, giving the big man a skeptical look. Barret cursed loudly at Cloud standing nearby.

"Damn, man, I've had it! I'm going back!"

Barret turned, as if he was going to do just that. Tifa crossed her arms, amused.

"And take just as long going down as you did coming up?"

Barret froze. After a moment, he reached down to sit on the stairs. Tifa moved over next to him.

"C'mon, Barret. Pull it together."

The big man leaned over as he looked briefly down the gap in the stairs.

"Yeah, well all I know is I'm just flesh and blood, except for this arm of mine." He hit the stair next to him with a clang. "Don't treat me like I'm some ex-member of SOLDIER or somethin'."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "What about me? I'm human too!" She shook her head and turned back up the stairs. "Oh, do what you want; I'm going on."

Twenty minutes passed.

Barret huffed as he paused, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Yo... What floor is this?"

Tifa stopped for a moment, breathing hard herself.

"I gave up counting."

Barret groaned loudly, "Why they gotta build these buildings so damn tall?" He shook his head. "This... is proof! Shinra is just up to no damn good."

Tifa and Cloud ignored him. Not one to be ignored, Barret kept complaining as they kept climbing stairs.

"Man... I'm beat," he grumbled, "Marlene, Daddy wanted to see your face just one more time, but it wasn't Shinra that got him, it was these _bloody stairs_!"

Tifa glared at him, breathing hard. "Would you please stop acting like a retard and climb?" She kept going. "It's just a bit more. We have to be almost there..."

After ten more agonizing minutes, they reached the top. Cloud opened the door slowly, peeking inside briefly before shutting it fast. He looked to the others.

"59th floor."

Barret collapsed.

"N... never wanna see... no more stairs for the rest of my life..."

Tifa stepped quietly into the hallway. The red carpet was plush, soft enough to dampen the sound of her footfalls. The hall opened up into a wide room dominated by a symmetry of glossy marble pillars. Straight across from the hall, two Shinra guardsmen talked to each other, their conversation animated and absorbed. Two silver elevators marked in red stood beside them. Just above, a single camera blinked with a dull red light, directly above the guards. It pointed right at her.

Tifa swallowed hard. She had to pray that whoever was watching the camera feed didn't see her. It was a big building. Many cameras. She had to hope. And she had to move fast. To each side of the room, green couches sat, a long glass coffee table in front of each one. On both tables were a number of pale green ceramic dishes. Tifa waved the others back as she kept her eyes locked on the guards. It would be best if Barret and Cloud stayed back for this.

She ran to one of the tables as fast as she could. As she grasped one of the dishes, one of the guards turned towards her, noticing the sudden movement, one eyebrow raised. With as much force as she could muster, Tifa flung the dish. It spun as it coursed through the air. The ceramic burst into shards as hit the guard directly in the head. He fell back against the wall, crying out in pain. The other guard cursed and fumbled for the pistol at his belt. Too slow. Tifa leapt forward and buried her fist into his chest. With a wheeze, the guard raised the gun. Tifa slammed her palm it, twisting the guard's fingers and forcing the gun to clatter across the floor. Immediately, she jumped into the air, kicking him across the face. He fell, unconscious. To the side, the other guard moaned. He reached down at his belt for his radio, unable to grasp it easily, half-blinded by the blood coming from cuts across his forehead. Tifa spun and punched him between the eyes. The guard's head snapped back, and he slumped to the ground.

Tifa grasped the two bodies and brought them with her to the side of the wall as she stood flush against one of the elevators. She looked up, watching the camera on the wall above. She gestured wildly for Barret and Cloud to come. They had to get over here fast before the camera operators noticed their presence, if they hadn't already. They ran to her side. Together, they all stood still, breathing fast from the tension as they waited for the troops to come, for the alarms to blare. Nothing. Cloud knelt down, searching the pockets of the guards. Within moments, he held two keycards. He whispered as he gazed up at the others.

"We need to get uniforms of some sort, some way to blend in with those who work on the floors above." He inspected the collar of one of the guards' uniforms. "Good. This one will fit me." He glanced at Barret and Tifa, "But neither will fit Barret, and Shinra doesn't have female guards. So I need to go up a floor, find something else that will work."

Cloud dressed quickly. He hesitated fro a moment as he set his massive sword down on the floor by the others, but it had to be done. The weapon was too obvious, too out of place. As he finished, Tifa glanced uncertainly up at the camera.

"You need to hurry, Cloud," she murmured, "We have no way of knowing if they noticed us on the camera or if someone will come soon."

Cloud nodded, checking the helmet with one finger for snugness.

"Don't worry. I'll be back quick as I can."

Cloud stepped into the elevator. The walls were thick glass, and through them he could see Midgar stretched out before him. Grey skyscrapers stood far below, towering themselves over the distant moving lights in the streets. Curling green smoke moved into the sky, Mako Reactors pumping hard. Cloud pressed the button to the 60th floor. With a short start, the elevator ascended the side of the tower. All the motion and noise from without could not pierce the glass, so Cloud rode in absolute silence, watching. After a moment, the elevator doors slid open.

Another scarlet hallway, red carpet spread out before him. A man in a business suit and tie moved from an open door down the hallway, walking fast. Muttering something to himself, the man disappeared around a corner. Cloud stepped out into the hallway, trying to walk at a confident yet luxurious pace, as if he were a real guard.

He moved through the hallways, glancing within the windows of the doors that he passed. On the other side of the doors were dozens of cubicles. Within them were men hard at work. Some had pencils perched atop one ear. Others chewed nervously on their knuckles. Many typed hard at spreadsheets open before them on their computer monitors. A number of them talked into devices that poked out before them from headphones atop their heads. Cloud shook his head as he looked away from another window. He needed to find a service closet or maintenance room, somewhere he could find janitorial or technician outfits. Finally, he noticed a scratched door at the end of the hallway by the last office. Cloud moved over to it.

The office door opened. Out of it stepped a young man in a brown suit. He looked worried, and paused for a moment to open the briefcase he held by his side. He propped it against the wall and held it in place with his hip as he searched through the papers within. Cloud's eyes widened. Oh no. It was the man from the subway, the man who had stood up to Barret and refused to leave despite his threats.

The young man's brow furrowed as Cloud neared. The man looked up. Time seemed to slow as they stared at each other, Cloud striding past. The man's face began to pale. His mouth began to open. With astonishing speed, Cloud's hand covered the man's mouth, muffling cries of protest. Cloud leaned close, affixing the man with powerful eyes and presence. The ex-SOLDIER's voice rumbled forth with such commanding potency that the man was struck silent.

"Here you have a chance. A chance to leave Shinra forever, to get a job and a life that you can be proud of. You've always wanted this, always wanted to cast this all behind you and become someone who can look himself in the mirror and say, 'I did good'. You can look your children in the eye and say that you didn't sacrifice your life to your work. You can spend time where it truly matters." The man's eyes turned wet, yet he did not away blink the tears. He did not look away. Cloud continued, "Tonight, I could have killed you, but I didn't. You get to walk away. Now, here comes your choice. You can go back to your family and live a life free of Shinra..." Cloud leaned close, "Or you can call me in."

He let his hand fall.

The young man stood there for a moment, his mouth agape, staring at Cloud. Almost absently, he placed his suitcase down by the wall. Then he gave a slow nod. A tear trailed its way down slowly his cheek. With one last look, he turned...

And walked away.

Cloud met up with the others and helped them with the uniforms. Barret squeezed into a giant janitor's outfit. The big man gave an angry pout as Tifa happily popped an ugly gray cap atop his head. Tifa herself slipped on the comfortable dark blue clothes of a technician. Cloud gave her a clipboard to help complete the image. He strapped his own sword back on with a shrug. Hopefully he wouldn't attract too much attention. They squeezed into the elevator and Cloud scanned the card. For some reason, it wouldn't let them go to the top floor: the 70th. Instead, they had to settle with the 65th.

The silver doors slid aside as they reached the 65th floor. Cloud led the way, still dressed as a guard. Barret the janitor and Tifa the technician followed in his footsteps. They stepped into a giant room, extending as far as the floor reached. A thin man looked up from the book he was hunched over. He sat at a broad wooden desk with a small lamp and telephone. All around him and all across the room were bookshelves. The shelves were filled with fat books and stacked documents. At the bottom of each shelf was a golden nameplate, marking each shelf's purpose and contents. To the side of the desk stood the glass doors leading into the one office. The embossed plate above the doors read, '_Mayor's Office_'.

The thin man squinted at them for a moment. Then his face broke out into a practiced, vapid smile.

"How do you do? This is the Midgar Mayor's Office." He gestured to the glass doors, "Mayor Domino is in his office." Then, unexpectedly, he raised a sly eyebrow. "You are expected. Please go on in."

Cloud, Barret and Tifa looked amongst themselves, uncertain what to think. The thin man happily returned to his reading, paying them no further mind. Cloud gave a shrug, and moved on ahead. He gave the glass doors a stiff arm and walked inside.

A small man sat at the glossy black desk in front of Cloud. He wore a nondescript suit of gray, his eyes fixing on Cloud with an odd glint. The room was small, no pictures or excessive refinements. Instead, there was only a single black plastic bookshelf and tall potted plant. Mayor Domino gave Cloud a befuddled look, his brows forming a row of wrinkles on his forehead. He looked to be in his late fifties.

"Hmm?" The Mayor queried, "Who might you be?"

Cloud simply looked at him. Barret and Tifa moved into the room behind him. Cloud considered the situation. They needed to get the highest level of security keycard, and this man surely had one...

"Ah..." Domino interrupted Cloud's musings. "You all must be those... rebels."

Cloud wasn't sure what to think of the man. Had the young man from earlier told the Mayor? Were they compromised? The Mayor rambled on, as if responding to a question Cloud had never asked.

"Me? I'm Domino, Mayor of Midgar!" The man looked to each of them, as if expecting a round of applause. After a moment, he shrugged and twisted in his chair, a hand to his chin, considering. "But actually, I'm Mayor in name only. This city and everything in it is really run by the corporation, Shinra." He waved absently outside, to the bookshelves and the clerk. "My only real job is watching over Shinra's documents." He gave a guffaw. "Me! The Mayor! A librarian! Oh... it just cracks me up..."

Cloud opened his mouth, but was promptly cut off as the Mayor suddenly rushed to his feet and pointed at them.

"You want to get upstairs?" he said, "I tell you what..." He settled back into his seat, gazing at each of them in turn. "I'm going to give you the card. You aren't going to tell anyone where you got it, and I'm going to say that I lost it."

Tifa spoke, her voice uncertain.

"Why are you doing this?"

The Mayor leaned back in his chair, looking at her casually.

"Just goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover. The job I do isn't what it should be. I'm in no position to help anyone. That is, I can't help anyone except by doing this." With one finger he slid a card across the top of the desk. "I have my employee to thank for giving me this opportunity." Mayor Domino glanced to Cloud. "And thank you for sparing his life, by the way." He gave them a knowing wink.

"Now go up there and make them suffer."

Cloud and the others returned to the elevator once more. The lights of the city twinkled through the glossy walls. As Tifa scanned the Mayor's card, Cloud pressed a finger to the button for the 66th floor. Barret raised an eyebrow.

"Why we not going to the 70th?"

Cloud turned, but Tifa answered the question for him.

"I doubt she'll be in the President's penthouse," she said. "We'll try one of these other floors and see if we can get any information as to where she's being held."

Barret's brow furrowed, and then he turned to look out the glass nearby.

"Fine."

Cloud understood. Barret wanted to inflict as much damage to Shinra as humanly possible. Too bad. Rescuing Aeris was their primary objective. They weren't going to push their luck by trying to assassinate President Shinra.

The elevator doors slid open and Cloud strode forth into the hallway. This floor was busier than most. As Cloud and the others walked throughout, Shinra employees strolled by, paying them no mind, talking amongst themselves. Wide wooden doors stood on the walls and obsidian plaques noted the meetings taking place within. Cloud watched as a group of men in suits and ties emerged from one of the rooms. This floor must be a collection of conference rooms. As they passed by the men finishing with their meeting, one of them stopped and gazed over at Cloud with an arrogant air. His salt and pepper hair was combed over one side of his head, and he tightened his tie as he gave Cloud a once-over. The man gave a self-satisfied nod as he looked into Cloud's eyes.

"'Bout time they brought a SOLDIER up here," he declared. "Should do wonders for security."

Cloud tensed involuntarily, then jerked his head down in acknowledgment. Beside him, Barret bristled. The man in the suit raised an imperious eyebrow.

"What's his problem?"

Tifa slapped Barret on the back of his head, nearly dislodging his janitor's cap. She put her hands on her hips and scowled at Barret as the big man gave her a look of disbelief.

"The damn fool's been grumpy all day," Tifa said. "Something to do with his dumb dog dying." She looked to the businessman, her expression suddenly apologetic and plaintive. "I'm terribly sorry, sir. Pay him no mind."

Cloud stood absolutely still, watching the suited man closely. Barret's eyes widened as he glared at the man, seemingly unable to control himself. His big hand tightened into a fist. The man sniffed and looked away down the hallway, preoccupied. All his coworkers were moving further away. He gave Barret a disapproving glance, then waved his hand in dismissal.

"You're lucky I'm not your supervisor. Now go on, get out of here! Shinra's head execs have a meeting on this floor, and if they see you scowling on like this, they'll fire you so fast you're head will spin."

With that, he walked away down the hallway. Cloud waited for him to move out of sight before giving Barret a look.

"Barret, keep it under control. We can't fight here. We would be overwhelmed."

Barret grunted and tightened his hat on his head.

"Whatever. Now where are all the bigwigs at? I bet we can squeeze Aeris' location out of one of 'em."

Tifa grasped Barret's shoulder, gazing at him calmly, though not without worry. The big man seemed itching for a fight. In the depths of the stronghold of those he despised, Cloud could empathize. But he needed to exert some self-control or else they were all doomed. Tifa whispered in Barret's ear.

"You'll get your chance. But we can't confront them. We need to find some other way, some way we can overhear rather than challenge them. We're in no position to fight Shinra's military, and they _will_ respond if we are discovered or if we cause a ruckus."

As the others talked, Cloud moved down a hallway nearby, checking the plaques of the conference rooms. _Research and Development Panel. Committee on State Relations_. Ah, Cloud thought inwardly. There it was, at the end of the hallway. _Corporate Executive Meeting_. Beside the doorway was a door for a bathroom and a door for what looked to be a snack bar within. Cloud pushed open the bathroom door, leaning inside. One toilet, one sink. And a vent overhead. A grim smile formed on his face. How interesting...

Cloud returned to the others, who were quite alarmed by his sudden disappearance. Down the hall, the elevator doors chimed. Quick as he could manage, Cloud ushered Barret and Tifa into the hallway he had explored. When Barret grunted as if about to speak, Cloud pointed a finger in the big man's face, taking Barret aback. With one swift motion, he put the finger to his lips, then gestured for them to follow him into the bathroom. When they gathered inside, he slid the lock shut. They waited in quiet for a moment as voices from the hallway passed by.

Cloud tapped Tifa gently on the shoulder and pointed to the closed ventilation duct above the toilet. Her face lit up into a sparkling smile, and she nodded enthusiastically. Barret looked at it and groaned. He snorted when the others immediately turned back and shushed him. Through the walls, they could hear as voices talked from within the corporate executive meeting nearby. As quiet as he could manage, which wasn't terribly quiet, Barret whispered gruffly.

"There ain't no way in hell I'm gonna fit through that."

Cloud gave a short nod.

"Help me and Tifa up."

The big man's response was a roll of the eyes. Slow and careful, he straddled the toilet, cursing under his breath as Cloud stepped into his cupped hands. His muscles flexed as he lifted the ex-SOLDIER up with a low grunt. Tifa caught and put aside the vent cover that Cloud detached. Cloud shivered as he rose and his shoulders touched the cold steel of the venting. He shimmied forward, giving Tifa room to get up there with him. A chill breeze flowed through the vent, the vent itself barely lit from the small white bulbs of the bathroom. The vent certainly left no room to stand, but there was width enough for Tifa to scoot next to him. When she reached his side, she gave him one of her short, private smiles. Together, they moved prone down the vent in the direction parallel to the executive meeting room.

Down the end of the vent's corridor, Cloud looked to the right, in the direction of the conference room. Beams of light emerged from between the crosspieces of a vent cover, standing above the corner of the meeting room. Cloud turned to Tifa with a smile of his own. Quiet as they could manage, they slid over to the vent cover and looked down at the meeting below.

Four men and one woman sat at a long and beautiful mahogany table. In front of each of them was a small and expensively enameled emerald desk lamp. It shone a soft glow of light on each of their faces, highlighting their features to their advantage. Cloud's eyes roved across the faces. President Shinra sat at the head of the table. Rotund and supremely confident, he puffed absently on a cigar for a moment before speaking, asking a man named Reeve to present his report. To one side, a fat man watched eagerly, twitching occasionally for what seemed to be no reason at all. His white hair bobbed up and down with each spastic movement. The fat man's hands wiped idly at his brown suit as he turned his eyes to those across the table. By his side, another large man sat, clad in a militaristic green coat. Unlike his companion's, this one's girth seemed to be composed more of muscle than fat. He picked at his immense wiry black beard with one hairy hand as he also looked to those across the way. On the other side of the table was another man and a pretty woman. The woman was dressed in a long, glossy red dress. She was attractive in a regal sort of way, with long golden hair tied up into a ponytail behind her head. She watched the man at her side with a fascination that seemed almost deliberately fake. Beside her, the man dressed in a dark blue suit looked at President Shinra with an expression of deep weariness. This must be Reeve, Cloud thought to himself. Reeve's short black hair was oiled and slicked back; a small and professional looking goatee adorned his chin. Unlike the others, he seemed truly devoted to the moment, to trying to make his point heard. Sadly, Reeve's voice sounded so fatigued that he seemed half-ready to give up before he started, as if he knew the result was a foregone conclusion. He rose to his feet and took a piece of paper from the stack before him, giving it a couple glances as he spoke.

"We have the damage estimates for Sector 7," Reeve said. "Considering the factories we had set up and all the investments made, we've incurred losses of about 10 billion gil." President Shinra looked on, unmoving, as if the news were no great surprise. Reeve continued. "The estimated cost to rebuild Sector 7 is--"

The President interrupted, his tone one of finality.

"We're not rebuilding."

Reeve blinked at him.

"What?"

President Shinra puffed away at his cigar.

"We're leaving Sector 7 as is. And restarting the Neo-Midgar plan."

Reeve sat down as if all the air had gone out of him. He was clearly floored by the announcement.

"… then the Ancients?" he stammered.

"The Promised Land will soon be ours." The President assented. He leaned back in his chair and stared absently at the ceiling. Cloud reflexively recoiled from the vent opening, even though he knew the President couldn't see him from his location. The President's voice rang out casually, although the news it bore was serious.

"Reeve, I want you to raise the Mako rates 15% in every area."

To one side, the jittery fat man in the brown suit crowed in triumph.

"Rate hike! Rate hike! And please include our Space Program in the budget!"

Reeve gazed at the fat man in disgust, although the President's reaction was more one of amusement than disdain. President Shinra motioned to Reeve's side of the table with the cigar.

"Reeve and Scarlet will divide the extra income from the rate increase."

Reeve's defeated face remained unchanged although Scarlet, the woman at his side, positively glowed at the news. Across the table, the twitchy fat man cursed and hit the table with one chubby palm. However, when the President gave him a look, the fat man quieted up.

"Silence, Palmer."

Reeve stood once more, his face twisted into worry.

"Sir, respectfully, if you raise the rates, the people will lose confidence..."

President Shinra waved one hand dismissively.

"They are ignorant and will trust us all the more, since we do it for a good cause."

Silent up til now, the big man with the black wiry beard gave a great big bellow of a laugh. His gravelly voice reeked of complicity.

"After all," the big man said, "we're the ones who saved Sector 7 from AVALANCHE!"

Up in the tight quarters of the vent, Cloud could feel Tifa's muscles tighten. He got her attention and they exchanged a look. As if reluctant, she gave a brief nod and looked down once more to the meeting below. They watched, barely seeing the broad doors to the conference room open slowly. A hunched man walked slowly in, bespectacled and dressed all in white. As he drew closer to the table, and closer to the vent, they noticed that he wore a long laboratory coat. The visitor was old, and his brow seemed marked into a permanent concentrated furrow. His black hair was devoid of luster, and long strands fell down across his forehead and before his glasses. President Shinra seemed to perk up as he saw the man, and he looked at the scientist with interest.

"Hojo," he said, "How is the girl?"

Hojo fixed his piercing eyes on the President for a moment. He then looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, as if in thought. When Hojo spoke, the voice that emerged was nasal, yet seemed faintly robust, as if its strength had cracked over the years.

"As a specimen, she is inferior to her mother. Her mother, Ifalna, was an ideal material; but for now the difference between the two is 18%."

President Shinra patiently folded his hands before him.

"How long will the research take?"

Hojo pursed his lips, considering.

"Probably a hundred and twenty years. It's probably impossible to finish in our lifetime. Or in the lifetime of the specimen, for that matter."

President Shinra's eyes narrowed. Hojo continued as if he did not notice.

"That's why we're thinking of breeding her. Then we could create a specimen that could withstand harsher research methods for a much longer period of time."

The President tapped a finger to one cheek, thinking.

"And the Promised Land? Won't this hinder our plans?"

Hojo shrugged.

"That's what I need to plan. The mother is strong, and yet she has her weaknesses."

President Shinra gave him a brusque nod and then rose to his feet. He grasped the papers before them and stacked them soundly together.

"This concludes our meeting."

Cloud and Tifa watched in silence as the executives below dissembled. Once they heard the thump of the door shut behind the last of them, Cloud turned to Tifa. Light and dark divided across her face from the glow piercing through the slits of the vent cover.

"They were talking about Aeris, right?"

Tifa nodded, clearly glad to have finally overheard some useful information without a fight or confrontation.

"Probably."

Cloud gave her a wolf's smile.

"Let's follow 'em."

They returned to the bathroom and an impatient Barret. Carefully, Cloud led the way, peeking around the edge of the wall into the hallway with the elevator. The hunched man in the white lab coat walked slowly to a door by the elevator. He brushed the door to the stairwell aside impatiently, as if irritated that it was required to distract him from his thoughts. Cloud watched, then mouthed a quiet whisper.

"Hojo, huh? Let's see where you're going."

Cloud moved to the stairwell after Hojo. Tifa and Barret followed silently in his wake.

When they got to the top of the stairs, on the 67th floor, Cloud was stopped in his tracks as he reached for the handle to the doorway leading into the hallway. Barret's hand settled on his shoulder, drawing him away. Cloud turned to the big man in annoyance. Barret smiled at him, ignoring the reaction. He lifted one triumphant finger into the air.

"I remember him, that Hojo guy!" Barret exclaimed. "He's in charge of the Shinra's Science Department." The big man gave Cloud an odd look. "Cloud, don't you know him?"

Cloud shook his head.

"This is the first time I've actually ever seen him."

Cloud turned away and opened the door to the 67th floor without another word.

A hallway curved before them. The floor was no longer carpet, instead replaced by a smooth steel. As Cloud led the way, he inspected his surroundings, increasingly uneasy. Everything suddenly seemed so mechanical. The walls were a dull gray, and at various junctions between wall and ceiling, stale blue lights cast the area in a pale lifeless sheen. The hallway soon opened up into a wide area filled with large boxes and crates. They were carefully organized into various quadrants marked off by yellow construction tape. Brief phrases were written atop one of each of the boxes for each area. One section was marked _Wutai Ore_. Another was marked as containing _Gongagan Power Cells._ Yet another was designated _Junonian Deep Sea Minerals_. The entirety of the floor seemed dedicated to a vast collection of various imported raw materials and manufactured goods.

Cloud started as he saw what lay around the next corner. Hojo stood before a thick glass cylinder, engrossed. Inside, a large leonine creature sat, paying the scientist no mind. Cloud's eyes widened. The creature's fur was a rich dark scarlet, and a long tail shifted and twitched apathetically behind it. The end of the tail was a plume, like a vibrant yellow flame that danced as it moved. A deeper red mane whooshed up over its forehead like a mohawk, and the hair rustled slightly as the creature turned and seemed to deliberately look away from the man gazing inside the glass. Twin red slashes adorned each furry cheekbone, almost like warpaint. Behind Hojo, a sturdy dome of dark metal protruded from the ground, encasing something inside of it. The window on the door that led within glowed with a sickly pink light.

Footsteps rang out somewhere close behind Cloud, Barret and Tifa. Cloud's eyes widened as he glanced over one shoulder. They had to move out of sight, and fast. He cast his vision from side to side. So many boxes... He dove behind a mass of crates labeled _Tonberrian Knives_. Tifa and Barret scattered behind him, moving out of sight behind boxes of their own. Cloud moved to a crouch and peeked carefully through the containers in front of him.

A Shinra employee entered the area and walked over to Hojo. He wore a dull grey uniform and nondescript black shoes. The employee looked briefly at the lion-like creature within the glass.

"Is this today's specimen?" the man asked.

Hojo nodded his head absently.

"Yes. We're starting right away. Raise it to the upper level."

The employee assented, and walked away back to wherever he came from. When the sound of footsteps ceased, Hojo placed one spidery hand on the glass.

"My precious specimen..."

He stood in place for a while, mesmerized, as if off in a distant world of his mind's creation. Finally, he folded his hands behind his back and walked slowly off, his head hunched over in thought.

Tifa walked over to the glass, staring at the red-furred creature within. Surprisingly, it moved its head, inspecting her with a curious eye. Tifa watched it for a moment, pressing both her hands up against the glass.

"Precious specimen?" she spoke softly. Tifa looked to Cloud. "Do you think it is going to be used for some biological experiment?"

Cloud did not hear her. His eyes widened as he looked to the dark metal dome with its unnatural pink glow. Slowly, he stepped forward, one foot before the next, moving ever closer to the window. He feared what he would see when he looked within; Cloud shivered with a horrible sense of foreboding dread. Distantly, he heard Tifa raise another question, but it was just empty words that passed through his mind like air. As he neared the window, he noticed a nameplate on the front of the door. The name etched upon the metal seared through his mind like wildfire. Cloud's whisper cut through the stillness like a knife.

"Jenova..."

He could hold himself back no longer. Cloud stepped before the door to the dome and looked through the glowing window.


End file.
